


Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

by bringmesomepie, LeahCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blue Eyes, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Child Murder, Dark, Dark Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Psychopaths In Love, S&M, Serial Killers, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 59,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahCat/pseuds/LeahCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Teens, 4 Criminals, 1 Night, 1 Party, 1 Park...At Night.</p><p>5 Things that should never go together, for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Why I Don't Go to Parties

“You are going to this party, Castiel! You need to get out there, and get a girlfriend or something!” Anna, Castiel’s best friend said over the phone the day before the party. Anna was a very popular girl. She had everything and anything she wanted. The only thing she didn’t have was a boyfriend, and that was only because she just dumped him.

                Castiel well, he was nothing like that – at all. He didn’t talk much or fit in. His only ‘friend’ was Anna, and she just kind-of hung onto him because of Castiel’s brothers. He had 4 older brothers; Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar, and Gabriel.

                Michael was a sophomore in collage. Lucifer was a senior, Balthy was a junior, Gabriel was a sophomore and Cas was a freshmen all in high school. Anna had always had a crush on Gabriel, but Gabriel was never interested.

                “Anna, I already told you, I don’t do parties…” Castiel spook getting into his bed. It was only Thursday and he did have school the next day. “Okay Castiel, if you go to this one party, I will make sure it’s the best night of your life. Then, you don’t have to go to another one ever again, and ya never know? I could talk to some of my friends and you know…” Anna’s voice went off slowly and Cas didn’t understand. “I don’t know…” She laughed in the background in his response.

                “Cas, I could get you hooked up or even better!” She shouted. Castiel looked down at his chest rising and falling. “Better…? Like what?” He looked around his room, and bit his lip.

                “Sex Cas!” Anna yelled and laughed hard from him not understanding. Castiel blushed; he was still a virgin. “Oh…” He whispered, more to himself than her. Anna stopped laughing. “You’re a funny one, Cas. Now, do we have a deal? Or are you just going to sit in your room and play with yourself all night?” Castiel gasped.

                “I-I’ll go! Fine!” He shouted. The blushes on his face couldn’t have been redder. He had only played without himself once in his life; he just didn’t think like all the other boys. He didn’t even think about girls at all; he was full on in the closet, gay. “Great!” Anna said, almost hearing the smile in her voice. “We all are meeting at my place, then going over to Ruby’s. By the way; Ruby is single and ready to mingle…if you know what I mean.” She must have winked. “Okay, I’ll—I’ll be there.” Castiel mumbled.

                “Alright Cas, you better! Well, goodnight!” She hung up the phone, and Castiel dropped his phone on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and turned off his light. He wasn’t ready for tomorrow, and certainly not ready for a party.

 

                Castiel walked out of school that day, with his book-bag over his shoulder, walking to Anna’s house. He had promised to go, so he was. He wanted to make Anna happy.

                “Hey Castiel!” Cas heard from behind him. He looked over his shoulder, spotting a small Asian boy; this was Kevin. Kevin was _supposed_ to be in 7th or even 6th grade, Castiel didn’t really know. The kid was smart, but seemed it be friends with everyone. He didn’t have any bullies like Cas had. Castiel always just thought it was because Kevin was the smart kid that would let everyone copy his homework, he didn’t care.

                “Are you going to the party, Cas?” Kevin asked with a smile on his face. Cas nodded, not the best at socializing. Kevin was always smiling; he had never seen the kid frown. Cas and Kevin walked all the way to Anna’s house, as Kevin talked about his day. He said he wasn’t to go to this party, but he wanted to. All his friends were going to be there and although his parents said no.

                They made it there, the last people. There were mostly just couples there or ones making some. They all fit in Ruby’s small car _somehow_ and the party began at 4. Ruby’s parents were gone and she knew they wouldn’t care anyway. Bela and Gadreel were making-out in the corner. They were the so-called ‘ _couple of the year_.’

                The music was up loud, playing some dub-step Castiel didn’t really like. Kevin was over by the chips and drinks. They had some alcohol, but only a few where drinking it. He was talking to Charlie who was a nerd like him. Charlie wasn’t as much as Kevin in book smarts, but she was more than him in the media. She was a huge Star Trek fan.

                Castiel was sitting on the couch, looking at everyone. Anna was talking to Benny, who was one of her ex’s. She was probably planning on getting back together for a one-night stand, as she usually did. Garth walked over to Kevin and Charlie smiling, and started talking to them. That didn’t surprise Cas; Garth was a nerd too.

                He noticed Lilith and Ruby, talking to each other, smiling. They were pointing at Castiel. He didn’t know if they laughing or if Anna had told them something. Castiel didn’t want any girl getting in his pants, but he didn’t want anyone to know he was gay.

                Hours went by before Anna was over talking to the 2 girls and pointed over to Cas. Next thing Castiel knew, Lilith and Ruby were walking over to him, sitting on the couch next to him. Ruby pulled his arm close to her breast and winked. “Hello Castiel…” She said in a hush tone. Castiel nervously looked at her and noticed the girl to the back of him was rubbing down his arm, and kissed the back of his neck.

                She whispered in his ear, something that he couldn’t here over a person yelling, and people shouting “Yeah!” in the background. Apparently they were going outside, even though the only light source came from the light post on the side of the road.

                Ruby dragged his arm and Lilith came behind him as everyone ran outside. He hoped someone had shut the door, although they seemed to be the last ones out. There was a park that had been abandoned by kids that was back there. The light posts didn’t work, and no one had been there in probably years.

                So many trees had grown in front of it; it was hard to even know there was one there. Bela and Gadreel where on the swing together, making out. Bela was straddling into him about humping him with her hips. Benny and Anna were kissing on the other swing too, her red hair going over his. Anna let her legs hang off the swing, but she was still sitting in Benny’s lap.

                Charlie was sitting on the ground, back of the woods, talking to Kevin and Garth. Castiel was sitting on the bench, getting pulled a kissed at by 2 girls. He didn’t want to be there anymore, he wanted to leave. Lilth was sucking on Cas’s neck, and Ruby and rubbing up his pants leg, changing to get him to lay back.

                The girls seemed to be mad, but Castiel wasn’t noticing that. All he was noticing was a shadow figure behind Charlie. Then he realized it was a woman, with a bat in her hand about to swing it. Castiel was about to jump out and save her, when he heard a scream from the swings.

                Anna was on the ground and Benny was being hit. 2 men were standing over them with a broken pipe and a gun. Bela was the one that had screamed. Castiel jumped up, and heard a scream from behind him. The second he looked back, he saw another figure.

                Next was blackness and throbbing pain from his forehead.


	2. The Sounds of Silence

Castiel opened his eyes to see a slightly flickering light, in the mist of darkness. His head was throbbing, and when he tried to touch his head to see what happened, he noticed he couldn’t move his hand from its place. He could feel a tight metal band his wrist as he tried to pull. ‘ _Am I…handcuffed?’_ He asked himself. He couldn’t see much but when he looked around black figures were around him, which looked like people.

                It was quiet other than muffled noises from beside, and across from him. There was something against his mouth that was sticky. Cas could only assume it was duck-tape, which meant the muffled noises were from the people around him.

                “Finally!” a British voice said from somewhere close by him. “All the little cunts are awake…” He seemed to laugh out as the lights turned on. It was still pretty dark. Castiel remembered what had happened in that very moment, seeing all the people from the party’s faces, looking worse than he thought in thinking in the dark.

                Everyone’s mouth was taped with duck tape, and hands cuffed to the wall. Their legs were tied together, and some were so tight he could see a bruising color on the edges of their ankles. The man that was talking had a black suit on, with a red tie. He was a bigger man with a beard that was brown and shaved well.

                A woman came out of a heavy door, with two other men. The woman was as tall as the British one, but the two other men were unnaturally tall. “You tied them up good, Crowley, didn’t you?” The woman smirked. “I should give you a reward tonight. Sam, Dean, you think we should?”

                “Oh Meg, of course we can.” The taller of the two men said kissing her on the forehead. “If he does a good job right now, we’ll give him a good treat.” The tallest man said. His hair was longer and he was wearing red and blue plaid. The man next to him had short hair with a leather jacket on, not showing the shirt under it.

                Crowley smiled. “I won’t let you down.” He got up and looked down at all the people here. He looked around with a nasty smirk on his face, looking down at all of them. “I’m going to take off all of your duck tapes, does that sound good?”

                Most people just nodded or didn’t say word. Crowley went around ripping off the duck tape, the skin around everyone’s mouth red, some even bleeding a bit. Everyone was crying, expect Castiel. Castiel didn’t say a word as they ripped the tape off their face. He just stared.

                Crowley seemed to notice and glare. Castiel wasn’t showing any pain to these criminals, he couldn’t. “Would any of you children like a drink? Maybe some food, or a shower? Anyone need to use the bathroom? Come on, don’t be shy… _Tell me_. What do you _want_? I will get you _anything_ you please.” Crowley smirked, looking around as the other three watched. “Come on darlings, I’m not _that_ scary, _am I?_ ”

                Then suddenly a hand was up; it was Gadreel’s. “Hello, Darling. You don’t need to raise your hand, you can just speak.” Crowley smirked as walked over to him. Everyone was staring. “What’s your name, boy?”

                “G-Gadreel.” He spook in a hushed tone. “Louder!” Crowley snapped, but then calmed. “I need to hear it…”

                “Gadreel.” He said louder, staring at Crowley. “What a unique name, tell me Gadreel, what do you want?” Gadreel shivered as he spook. “A-a drink?”

                “You want a drink, dear?” He smirked, showing his teeth and looked back at the three sitting down watching him. “Sam my darling, can you get this gentleman a drink? He must be _so thirsty._ ”

                Sam smiled, he was the tallest one with long hair. He walked out of the room and came back minutes later with a large cup in his hand. Sam handed it Crowley and turned around still smiling. “Here you go, love.” Crowley said unlocking one of Gadreel’s handcuffs and giving it to him.

                Gadreel quickly swallowed it all in a rush. Crowley began to laugh, with the other three in the background. It wasn’t a good laugh either, and instantly we all knew why. Gadreel eyes went wide, and he grabbed at his chest. “M-my heart?!” He yelled. It was beating rapidly, faster and faster. “H-H-Help!” He shivered and he was out of it. His eyes went in the back of his head and he started to shake. He was having a seizure.

                Drool spilled out his mouth which soon turned into foam. He stopped shaking after a minute. Crowley smirked and leaned down, touching Gadreel’s wrist. “You see this, children? This is what will happen to you soon, unless you of course are good and do whatever we want. He was just an example, such a gullible little twat.”

                “What the fuck?! You just fucking murder _my_ boyfriend just for the _fun_ of it?! You asshole! Go to hell!” Bela shouted, anger showing in her eyes. The guy who’s name was apparently Dean, smiled. “You’ve done a good job today, Crowley. Would you like your reward now, or tomorrow?”

                Crowley looked back. “If I wait till tomorrow will it be a better reward?” Crowley ask. Dean nodded, “It will be wonderful.”      

                “Then love, I’ll take it tomorrow.” Dean smiled and got up. “Well, goodnight darlings. Have a lovely time with Gadreel’s body while it’s here. We’ll be back tomorrow, which shouldn’t be too long from now.” Crowley smiled and held Dean’s hand as Sam and Meg hung on to them. There was a beeping noise from the heavy door that shut with a giant smack.

                The lights all turned off, expect for one flickering light. “FUCK YOU!” Bela yelled and sobbed. “Why aren’t you guys mad?! Huh? Gadreel is fucking dead right next to me! Does no one fucking care, or are you guys too scared to stand up to these dick heads?! Screw all of you!” She raged and tried to get out her place.

                Cas looked around, memories swimming in his head. He decided to sing the song he always would sing to himself in times of hurt and depression.

                “ _Hello Darkness, my old friend, I’ve come to talk with you again…_ ” He sang softly. Suddenly, he heard Kevin singing along next to him. “ _Because a_ _vision softly creeping, Left it’s seeds while I was sleeping…_ ”

                Soon everyone was singing, “ _And the vision that was planted in my brain, Still remains, Within The Sound of Silence._ ” Cas whispered the last line of the song again in his head as they finished. ‘ _Whispered in the sound of silence…’_


	3. Look, Baby, You Have an Audience

Crowley entered the main room on the house to find the Winchester on top of each other. The older Winchester was on the younger ones lap grinding up against the younger Winchester. The moose had his hands up the squirrels shirt and the elder had his finger laced in in Sam’s hair.

Meg flicked through a magazine in the arm chair close by the couch where the Winchesters sucked face.

“Where’s my reward? As much as I love watching this master piece of horny pleasure and the screaming of a pissy teenage girl down stairs ringing in my ears I have to ask what my reward is.” Crowley asked standing in the middle of the living room.

Meg closed her magazine and looked at the gruff British man. Dean opened his eyes and pulls away from Sam. Sam pulled Dean’s shirt off and slumped in Sam’s lap. He turned and looked at the shorter man. Sam sat up with his unbuttoned flannel showing his bare chest. They were both panting. They were both very flustered. “Alright, Grizzly and Hamster, get off each other.”

Dean crawled off Sam and stood proudly displaying his erection. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and tugged at Dean’s perky nipples. He hissed in pleasure and he palmed his jeans and groaned. “God, Sammy, you’re killin’ me.”

“Dean, Sam…” Crowley started.

“Wait, Crowley. Dean’s too far gone. Sam has him too frazzled to hear you.” Meg interrupted.

Sam kissed down Dean’s neck. Sam palmed Dean’s crotch. “Look, baby, you have an audience. Two beautiful people watching you come undone.”

Dean hummed and brought his hand up to Sam’s head and fingers back through his hair. “S’my…”

“Once I’m done with you, Crowley’s gonna get his reward. It’s gonna be so sexy.” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear and Dean’s knees quivered. Sams hand palmed circles into Dean’s crotch.

“S’ cl’se, S’my.” Dean mumbled. His other hand darted up and gripped Sam’s neck. Dean kept moving his hands. They found their way around and cupped Sam’s firm ass tightly. Sam gasped in surprise for a second before slowly kissing Dean’s jaw, right behind his ear.

“It’s ok, little brother’s got you.” Sam whispered softly in between kisses to Dean’s jaw, neck and collarbone. Dean jerked his hips to add friction to Sam’s groping. “You look so sexy right now, babe.”

Dean tensed up and dug his nail deep into Sam’s ass. He came with force and Sam dripping off his tongue. “S’my…”

Dean went limp and Sam carried him to the bathroom where he pulled his dirty jeans and come soiled boxers off and gently cleaned Dean’s balls and dick. Sam carried him again into the bedroom and laid him on their huge bed and walked back into the living room.

Meg and Crowley were talking. Sam sat down and pulled Meg’s feet into his lap. “I think Dean is down for the count for tonight.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You know, Dean. He has never came basically untouched.” Sam sighed. “I went to help him into some clean boxers when I put him on the bed and he passed right out. He didn’t even get under the covers. Just naked on top of the sheet, sleeping like a baby.”

“Maybe orgasm denial would be a good punishment for Dean.” Crowley smiled.

Sam patted Meg’s leg. “Because this week of denial for Dean got us these 10 teens in our basement.”

“How about we play with someone down there?” Meg smiled.

“Yes, please. How about the one who screams.” Sam brushed the hair out of Meg’s face.

“But I like that one. She thinks that her screaming make her stronger.” Crowley stood.

He walked over to the bedroom and shut the door and then opened the basement door. Meg and Sam followed him. “Crow, we can’t do this without Dean. He would hate us. He and Meg are the only ones who are good at torture and we need both.”

“Dean is asleep, I don’t think he would have the energy to torture.” Crowley replied. “You had Dean so strung out that he couldn’t barely form words.”

“Hey, you saw it he was all over me. I was trying to watch TV while you had your hit in office.” Sam remarked.

“Quit fighting, thing 1 and thing 2.” Meg pushed past the two guys and down the steps to the 9 teens.

“Hey! LET US GO!”

Meg crossed her arms over her stood in front of her. “You’re gonna hurt your throat with all this yelling. Your so-called friends might be fed up with it by now.”

“Friends? This aren’t my friends. I went to that party for Gadreel!” Bela growled.

“Oo, Crow, we have a frisky little wild cat.” Meg jumped up and down grabbed Crowley’s arm.

Crowley got down on one knee and took Bela’s hand all but harshly. She yelp at his grip and tried to pull her hand back with no avail. “Such pretty nails. You painted the all pretty and smooth and trimmed neatly just for me.”

Bela tried to squirm away but nothing worked. “Please, don’t hurt me.”

“Now, you want to be all innocent.” Crowley asked putting his free hand in his pocket and pulled out a pair of plyers. “This is gonna be fun.”

He took the pile and gripped the tip of her fingernail and began to pulled terribly slow. She screamed to the top of her lungs. One nail ripped off. “Please! NO more!”

“Please may be polite but that’s not how I like things.” Crowley growled as he gripped the next fingernail and pulled quickly.

Bela screamed again and didn’t have any time to recover when Crowley pulled another and then another. Her whole right hand was ripped bare of fingernails in a matter of seconds. Crowley let go of her hand and reached out for her other but she kept it close to her chest. “Give me your hand!” Crowley snapped.

She shook her head and tears ran down her face but Crowley snatched her wrist and dug his thumb nail into the palm of her hand. She screamed and Crowley ripped another nail.

“You have one more nail left, my dear.” Crowley smiled after yanking off three more.

“Please, no.” She begged as she sobbed.

Crowley gripped the last nail and slowly began to pull within seconds it was halfway off an Bela was screaming again. Blood dripped slowly off each finger and onto her clothes and in her hair and on her face. No matter how much many she was in she had to kept rubbing her hands on her face or through her hair. There was so much blood at this point.

“Who are you people!” She cried.

Crowley looked around. Sam had duct taped all the other victim mouth’s shut so it was only Bela they could hear. Sam stood behind Meg. “Your worst nightmare.”

“Please! Just let us go!”

“Ok, I’ve had enough of her mouth.” Meg growled and pulled out her switchblade and crossed the room and pushed Crowley out of the way.

“NO!” Bela screamed. “Please, don’t—“

Blood spat everywhere. It was on Meg’s clothes and the floors. Meg wiped her blade off on her shirt as she watched the blood ooze out of the limp corpse of Bela Talbot. It was only seconds that she made these moist choking sounds as blood spurted out of her slit throat. Soon her body went limp against the wall she was handcuffed against. She died with her eyes open and a single tear dripped down her eye.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Meg grunted as she walked towards the stairs.

“Just wait until Dean see this.” Sam remarked.

“This is the quietest that bitch has been since she got here.” Meg growled.

Sam grabbed her by the arm when they reached the top of the stairs. “We kill together. That’s our #1 rule. We can torture separately, but we kill together.”

“Dean should have thought about that.” Meg walked towards the bathroom before Sam grabbed her shoulder then smacked her across the face and gripped her face with one hand and other held her shoulder.

“Learn your place, you little gnat. Me and Dean have been together the longest, then you and then Crowley. We do this together or we don’t do it at all.” Sam stormed into the bedroom and quietly shut the door.

“I think Sam needs time with his brother.” Crowley rubbed Meg’s back. “You go take a shower and we can snuggle in the other bedroom. I’m proud of you. I didn’t know you had such a way with accuracy.”

Meg smiled. “I do love Dean and Sam, Crowley. I love you too. I don’t like Sam being upset. Did I do the right thing?”

“I don’t think you did the wrong thing. Dean might be upset in the morning, but he will never stop loving you.”

“Let’s hope so.” Meg walked into the bathroom.

**_***_ **


	4. Home

 

                ‘ ** _AMBER ALERT:_** _Teenager, Kevin Tran, assumed to have been kidnapped as of last night!…More to information to come tonight at 8.’_

                Gabriel looked at the photo on the screen of the TV. Kevin Tran was a friend of Cas’s, or at least Cas knew him. If he recalled correctly, he remember Castiel telling him he was going to a party with Kevin, and Anna.

                “Hey Mom!” He yelled continuing to read the photo of Kevin that flash on the TV. Naomi walked into the room with a cup of coffee in her hands. “What, Gabe?” She asked, “I have to finish making supper, for you and your brothers.”

                “Have you seen Cas today?” Gabriel asked turning around to her. She shook her head as she drank more coffee. “No, why? He is hanging out with Anna and Kevin. He never gets out of the house, so don’t tell me you want him home…”

                “Mom, Kevin’s gone missing…you don’t think?” Gabriel bit his lip and looked at the TV pointing to show his mom. Naomi ran to the TV and looked. “Call Cas, now!” She yelled.

                Gabriel flinched. “I said now, Gabriel! Get your brothers to call him too, or Anna’s house!” Gabriel ran up the stairs calling his brothers names. “Gabriel, shut the fuck up!” He yelled as Gabriel ran into his room. “Balthazar, we—we think Cas has been kidnapped!” Gabriel ran out of Balthazar room dialing his number, going straight to voice mail. “What do you mean you think Cas has been kidnapped?!” Balthazar yelled running after a panicked Gabriel. “What the fuck do you think I mean?!” Gabriel shouted.

                He ran to Lucifer’s room knocking on the door. “Lucifer!” He banged. “Gabriel, I’m calling now, you don’t have to tell me, I heard!” Gabriel quickly ran into Cas’s room and looked around the room for any signs of him wanting to leave. There was nothing, although he did find Anna’s house number. It rang and rang and rang until her mother answered. “Hello, who is this?” The woman asked.

                “Hello Mrs. Milton, is your daughter home?”

                “Why, who is this?”

                “It’s Gabriel Novak, Castiel Novak’s brother. She was hanging out with him and Kevin Tran last night and on the news it’s saying Kevin Tran is missing which, we think means they all have been kidnapped!”

                He heard mumbling in the background. “She had a party last night, with 10 kids. She wasn’t home this morning and come to think of it she isn’t here now…Oh God…You don’t think their?”

                “I don’t know Mrs. Milton. It would be best just to call the cops now, saying that she was with Kevin Tran and who else was at the party. Call them, if you can.” She said okay and hung up. Gabriel ran into Lucifer’s room finding both his brother’s in there. “Anything?” He asked. They shook their heads, and Gabriel sighed. He picked up his phone and called his other brother, Michael. Maybe he was hanging with him?

                “Hello?” His oldest brother asked on the phone. “Hey Michael, is there any chance Castiel might be staying with you?” He asked trying not to sound worried although he was failing miserably. “…No, why? Is he not home as always?”

                Gabriel shook his head, then realized he couldn’t see him. “No he isn’t home, he—he went to a party last night with his friends and on the news it said his friend was missing and…we don’t know where is he now.”

                Michael didn’t say anything for a second and then answered. “Well, have you called the cops?” He asked. Gabriel knew he was touching his temples. He always did when he was stressed out. “No…I guess could.”

                “Gabriel, get off the phone with me now and call the damn cops!” Michael yelled and everything went quiet. “I said now Gabriel!” He yelled again, hanging up for him. Gabriel carefully called 9-1-1 and got an answer almost right away. “9-1-1 What’s your emergency?”

                “I think my brother has been kidnapped. He was with his friend Kevin Tran and I saw that he was on the news for being missing and I didn’t know what to do!” Gabriel yelled into the phone. “Alright Sir, have you called or contacted everywhere he may be?”

                “Yes ma’am! Just please, find him!” Gabriel shouted loudly into the phone. “Calm down sir, can you tell me where he was last at?” Gabriel swallowed his spit. “He was at a party with Anna Milton, who is also not home, her mother said she’d be calling.”

                “Alright, do you happen to know the address of where that house is?”

                “N-no Ma’am.” He stuttered. “Alright, thank you, sir. Police are on their way to your home to watch over your family and ask them a few questions, okay?”

                “Yes.”

                “Are you okay, enough for me to hang up right now?” She asked. “Yes ma’am.” She hung up after and Gabriel sighed. Was his brother really kidnapped? What if he was dead? Gabriel rubbed his eyes and ran down the stairs to his mother. “Mom!” Gabriel yelled as ran over to his mom. Naomi was watching the TV. Kevin Tran’s face was still on the TV. He was smiling as it was his 8th grade yearbook photo. Gabriel could only hope they were okay, no matter where they were.


	5. You're Different From The Others

“Good Morning, everyone!” Dean yelled as he stormed down the stairs. All of the captive flinched awake and gasped. “I gonna have some fun today.”

“Dean, stop and think about this for a moment.” Meg ran down the stairs. “I’m sorry, she was just really annoying.”

“No, Meg!” Dean fumed. “You did this to yourself. We have one rule! We all do it or we all don’t.”

Sam and Crowley sheepishly walked down the stairs. “You were asleep, Dean. Sam put you through such a big loop that you passed out before got in bed.”

“Whose fault is that?!” Dean grabbed Meg by her shoulders. He shoved her away and grabbed an axe.

“Dea—“

“Shut up!” Dean yelled and swung the axe over his head, bring it down harsh. It was a loud scream. The people nearest scream in terror as well. Dean got on his knees and slowly pulled the axe away. “What’s your name?”

“GARTH!” he yelled in agony. Tears poured out of his eyes.

“Shhhhhh.” Dean put a finger to Garth’s lips. “Talking and screaming will only make you bleed faster.”

Dean touched the gaping fleshy wound with his bare hands. He looked over at the moose of a man, Sam. “Dean, you have fun with him, while I am play with this tiny one.” Sam smiled.

Dean bent Garth’s leg and the young man groaned in pain. “Damn, the axe didn’t go all the way through.”

“Please, stop.” Garth begged.

The scariest part of Dean would have to be his eyes mixed with his grin. Those two facial feature could buy him a first class ticket straight to Hell…no questions asked. He stared right into Garth’s eyes as he gripped both side of the broken bones and snapped it like a twig completely off…tearing the rest of the skin on the other side.

Blood splatter up onto Dean’s face and naked torso, but the grin was left unchanged. Dean stood and lifted the axe again. He looked over at his little brother and smiled. “Having fun, Sammy boy?”

Sam had Kevin naked and his little boy legs thrown over his shoulder and four finger sunken deeply into the kids hole. Kevin was crying and begging for his Mom. “Oh yes, De, this boy’s cries are almost orgasmic.”

“Almost?” Dean rose his eyebrows.

“When I sink my long length into his prepped little hole I don’t think I’ll last long.” Sam moaned. Dean looked over his shoulder and saw Crowley tracing a blade on Lilith’s cheek.

“As much as I love dialogue…I want to see more you little sexies doing what you do best.” Crowley smiled and with one swipe cut a skin deep cut to Lilith’s face.

Dean’s face went from a sinister smirk to a frown in a fraction of a second. He quick slammed the axe down and submerged it deep into Garth’s shoulder. “NO!” Dean blurted out. “MEG! Go upstairs now.”

“I’m not doing anything, Dean!” Meg retorted.

She shouldn’t have said that. “You don’t understand how disappointed and mad I am at you!”

“I full understand, Dean.” Meg crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean huffed out a breath, but didn’t say a word. He ripped off Garth’s arms and ignored the screams, pleas, and agony filled begs of mercy. He quick chopped Garth’s leg like chopping wood and in two whacks it came off. Dean lifted the bloody axe and looked at Meg like a disappointed parents. In one forceful swing and the up most precision Dean’s axe sliced right through Garth’s neck until the blade sunk into the wall behind the victim.

The head rolled off like a slab of meat. His eyes were still open and his mouth hung agape. Dean’s face was covered in blood and his chest was heaving. He looked around at his lovers and the captives. Sam was done with Kevin and was smiling in a daze while as Kevin was curled in on himself as much as possible. Lilith was trying to stop the bleeding on her face as Crowley was watching Dean in awe. The girls was shaking and the guys tried not looking. Meg stood frozen. She didn’t know how angry Dean was. She felt ashamed.

Dean’s eyes connected with the unreal blue eyes of the quietest captive in the room…Castiel. Dean walked over to the boy and crouched down on his heels. “You’re not as panicked as the other in the room.” Dean, ever so lightly, traced his fingertips along Castiel’s jawline. Dean smiled in fascination. “You have breathtaking eyes.” He traced down the bridge of Castiel’s nose, under his eyes to the outside corner of his eye. “Are you scared of me?”

Castiel shrugged and stared into Dean’s endless pool of green orbs of torture and mental instability.

“Would you be scared if I touched you?” Dean ran his middle fingertip across Castiel’s lower lip. Castiel shook his head. “Would you be scared if I kissed you?” He shook his head again. Dean smiled ran his fingertips across Castiel’s forehead and down the side of his face to the tip of his chin. “What’s your name?”

After a moment of silence he spoke. “Castiel.”

“Castiel?” The boy nodded. “You’re different from the others, Cas.” Castiel looked down at the ground until Dean pulled his head back up. “I like that about you, Cas. I like you, Cas.”

Castiel blushed as Dean rose to his feet and dragged Meg out of the room with Sam and Crowley following shortly behind, leaving everyone in the dark.

_The smell of blood grew stronger in the room and the pitch blackness crept into their nightmares, No one was going to sleep easy tonight._


	6. Flight or Fight

                Castiel looked around the room as soon as Dean, Sam, Meg, and Crowley left. Kevin was naked, sobbing, and red. He was so young, he barely even knew what was happening to him at that moment. Blood was oozing from his anus and scratches covered his body. Sam nails must have been sharp.

                This 4 criminal’s where smart, Cas knew it. They picked Kevin because he was young, weak, and couldn’t control his body parts yet. It was a horrific sight, but yet a sight Castiel couldn’t stop looking at. It was like a train wreck to him; horrible but you have to see what happened.

                Lilth’s tears hit the cut on the side of her face, and mixed with the bits of blood that would tip off her chin. Crowley seemed to be the smartest out of all of them, but the weakest. He didn’t fight; he was brains, all the rest were the bronze, although not by much. Crowley knew just from looking at all of them, what type of people they are. He knew if he killed Gadreel off first, at least one of the females would be mad, of course it was Bela.

                When Bela died, he knew it’d be quite. That they would learn and he knew Bela’s yelling would drive Meg insane. Cas could tell, and he thought that was interesting. Cas liked Crowley for that, he was like Crowley as in the studying the people around him. Cas knew Meg already did things without thinking about the future, later on regretting. He knew Sam and Dean were brothers from the facial features and the way they talked to each other. Dean was the only person to call Sam, Sammy.

                Dean wasn’t scary to him, but it was only cause he didn’t understand him. Dean was different, the way he held himself made him look strong, but his words were soft and tender. Cas never had trouble figuring out people but, Dean? He couldn’t wrap him around his fingers. After he looked into his emerald green eyes, he didn’t understand it anymore. Cas had been in there for days and found out about everyone in the room, but not Dean.

                The room was smelling like blood, because that’s all that seemed to be in the room. Garth’s body…well what was left of his body, laid on the ground. It was a shame, the room didn’t have Garth’s smiling face. Garth was a good kid and no one had seen him cry until that very moment. Garth’s head was staring at Charlie throughout the night. Charlie couldn’t shut her eyes without the images going through them. She was sobbing.

                Soon the night went by and the door opened showing the dim lights of the house…or whatever type of place they were in. It was Crowley who came into the room, cleaning up the mess, picking up Garth’s body parts. Crowley grinned at Charlie who was crying still, but was glad Garth was out of the way. “Oh darling, don’t worry. You’ll be with him soon enough.”

                She shook her head and let out another sob, as Crowley exited the room making it dark once more. “Anna, why the fuck did you let this happen? This is your entire damn fault!” Ruby shouted, nearly hissing between her teeth.

                “My fault?! None of this is my fucking fault! I wasn’t the one who wanted to go outside!” She yelled. “Both of you shut the fuck up!” Benny yelled. “It’s no one fault. Someone’s gonna find us…we’re gonna get out, okay?” He smiled.

                “No we aren’t! We’re gonna end up like Gadreel, Bela, and Garth! We’re all gonna die in this damn ceil!” Ruby yelled, slamming her knuckles into the wall hard enough to make them turn purple. “Ruby, calm—“

                “No! Don’t tell me to calm the fuck down, Benny! We are all gonna die and no one’s gonna find us! No more hope, no more love. We’re done for, okay?” Ruby shouted, anger turning into sadness by the end. No one answered her, they all just stayed quiet. ‘ _Maybe she is right_?’ Castiel thought not saying a word.

                “I-I mean what’s the point anymore, huh? Does anyone see a point in hoping anymore?” Ruby looked around, no one answering. Castiel nodded, he still hoped. “Of course, _you_ would! You’re a fucking loser, you don’t even know anything! You don’t even barely talk!” Ruby chuckled. “You’re gay too, and everyone knows it. If Meg was to walk in here butt-naked you wouldn’t even flinch. Poor, Kevin! They should have been fucking you!” Ruby hissed through her teeth, anger growing again.

                Castiel didn’t say a word. He was used to it, what could he say? He thought it was true so why was he gonna say anything back? “Ruby, we should be helping each other, not knocking each other down!” Charlie said, softly but stern.

                “Shut up, Charlie you’re just mad because you’re boyfriend just died!” Ruby yelled. “He wasn’t my boyfriend, you whore.” Charlie was practically just talking unable to yell. Castiel looked around a saw Kevin still laying in pain. He was embarrassed and ashamed. He was the only one of us naked, although we were only in our underwear, and the women in bras. Kevin had nothing though, was so young. Castiel wished it was him.

                The fighting soon stopped and everyone became tired, falling asleep hard, only to wake up to a scream. “Please! I’ll do anything! Just don’t let me die!”

                The yelling was coming from Ruby, and Sam was looking down at her, only in his boxers. “Fine…then suck.” He asked softly, smirking with devil grin. She looked up at him with begging eyes saying ‘no’, but Sam pretty much giggled. He let his boxers fall down to his leg and showed Ruby his length. A tear fell down her face as she, began to lick the base on his cock, going up and down, sucking. “Deeper, whore!” Sam yelled, Ruby went deeper down her throat, gagging.

                Sam bit his lip and let his cum fall into her mouth, making her swallow. She push her mouth out only for Sam to grab her hair and make her suck again. This time, he let out a stream of urine, almost drowning her. She was coughing and swallowing, she crying hard.

                When Sam was down he smiled and walked out of his boxers, letting them stay on the floor. “I thought a whore would be better than that…I guess I was wrong.” He smirked, and walked out of the room with nothing on and Cas couldn’t stop looking. It was the first man he’d seen naked fully other than himself and he knew if that happened again he wasn’t going to be able to stay calm. He was hoping for the best.


	7. Ever Been Kissed By A Boy Before?

Dean quietly sat up in bed. He couldn’t sleep. The thoughts a Castiel, the blue eyed cutie, flooded his brain. Something about that boy interested Dean. Maybe it was the fearlessness and utter calmness he had during the other’s torture. Dean slowly slid down to the foot of the bed and off. He walked out of the room and towards the living to the basement door.

He slowly crept down the steps. He knew exactly where to go. He knew exactly where he was. He slipped a hand over the boys mouth and the surreal blue eyes opened in panic. “Shhh.” Dean lifted a finger to his lips. Castiel understood. Dean uncuffed him and lifted him up into his arms. He walked the stairs and into the home. He walked into this hallway. All the doors were shut. At the very far end Dean stopped and opened the door.

The room was simple. A twin bed, a chair in the middle of the room and a dresser on the other side. Dean sat Cas in the chair and strapped him down. He shut the door and turned a light on dimly. He walked over to the young boy, basically sitting in Cas’s lap. Dean could feel the fear radiating off Cas’s body. “Are you scared of me?” Dean whispered staring into the boys orgasmic blue eyes.

It was a slight nod that turned into a firm shook head. Castiel stayed quiet.

“Have I have touched you without permission?” Dean lifted his hand as if gesture he hadn’t touched Castiel without asking if he was ok with it.

Cas didn’t move but his eyes spoke pages. He was trembling. He probably thought that he was going to be killed in private and the other captive would never know. Dean was probably going to rape him, torture him, beat him, until he is past senseless. “Please, don’t hurt me.”

“I’m not going to hurt you, my little angel.” Dean lightly touched Cas’s chin. “Why would I hurt such a beautiful thing?”

Castiel’s lip quivered. He was never going to get outta here. Everyone else is either going to get out at the end or get out by dying, either way Castiel wasn’t going to leave, Dean wouldn’t let him.

“You don’t have to be afraid, little one. I’m not going to hurt you. I like you, Cas.” Dean traced his finger over Cas’s lower lip. “You’re lips feel so soft… can I kiss them?”

Cas hesitantly nodded and Dean leaned forward. He pressed his lips against the youths in a ever so gently way that sent Castiel’s head spinning. Dean smiled and pulled back.

Cas slowly opened his eyes. Dean slowly slid his hand to Cas’s waist. “Ever been kissed by a boy before?”

Dean watched the blue eyed beauty’s head shake from the left to the right. Castiel looked terrified. Dean didn’t like that. Dean leaned close to Castiel’s face until their noses touched. He slowly closed his eyes and dipped his hands towards Cas’s groin.

It was very sudden and unexpected. It startled Dean, and he didn’t mean to act out, like he did. Dean’s fingertips grazed over Castiel’s half hard length, when suddenly Castiel whipped his head to the side forcing Dean’s head to plaster itself the side of the young boys’ head. Dean quickly stood with his chest heaving.

The young boy quickly whipped his head towards Dean, but in return got a slap to the face. “What was that?” Dean yelled.

“I’m sorry…”

“Why are you scared of me?” Dean placed his fingertips to his chest as he spoke in fury.

“I didn’t expect—“

Dean slapped the boy’s face again and then watched the boy’s eyes fill with tears and pour over the lids. “I give you passion and you throw that all away like garbage!”

“I’m sor—“

“NO!” Dean pulled off the restraint and pulls Castiel off the chair and dragged him out of the room and to the basement room. He flings open the door with a loud bang. He throws Castiel over his shoulder firemen styled and walked downstairs. He set Castiel down and cuffed him back in place. He looked around angrily. He kicked Benny under the chin and walked back up the stairs and slammed the door.

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*^%$#** _

He entered the bedroom and Meg stood in the doorway. Dean gripped Meg’s jaw firmly and slammed his lips to hers. He pushed her towards the bed until she fell backwards and Dean straddled her. He pulled away and admired her plump, swollen lips from the deep kiss. Dean groped his breast less than gently.

“Dean…” Meg gasped.

“God, I love you.” Dean blurted out and kissed her again. She pulled herself more onto the bed and Dean followed.

“What happened down there?” Meg panted as Dean worked his way into his awaiting pussy. Meg gasped. “Dean…”

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby.” Dean moaned. He felt The bed move. He looked over and saw Sam and Crowley propped against the bedpost watching.

“Want this to be your reward, Crow?” Sam asked.

“Yes, please.” He smiled.

Dean looked at Meg then they both panted and stared at Crowley. “What do you want us to do?” Meg panted.

“Just keep doing what you were. There was a passion I haven’t seen in a while.” Crowley waved at them. Dean had long since stopped listening. He kissed along Meg’s neck. He played with his clit and scissored two fingers inside her.

Meg ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. He moved down and sucked at her nipples and nipped at the aroused flesh. “Dean…” She gasped.

He flicked her other nipple and she flinched. Dean dragged his hard length around her prepped hole. Dean spread her legs wide and slowly crept inside her. He started gently and slowly and felt up Meg’s torso until he reached her face. Sweat beaded down his face. He opened his eye slowly. Meg had her arms over her head gripping at the fabric of the bed.

She was lost in pleasure. He cupped the right side of her face with his left hand, ever so gently. She leaned into the touch and Dean pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was deep, hungry, loving. Dean thrusted hard into Meg with a grunt.

Meg rocked her hips to add friction as Dean thrusted into her. Within seconds they were coming. “Dean.” She panted wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck as If he was her lifeline.

“Oh, God, Meg…” Dean panted as he sat up looking into the woman’s eyes.

The two looked over at the other two men staring at them. “Have you guys made up?” Sam asked.

Dean snorted and smiled. “Yeah.”

“I love you, Dean.” Meg smiled and pecked Dean on the lips.

“I love you, too.” Dean crawled to his spot behind his brother. Meg followed and laid down beside him. Dean flipped over to face Meg. He pulled her in close and spooned her. Sam wrapped his freakishly long arms wrapped both Dean and Meg and laced his finger with Crowley’s, to whom, Meg was spooning. “I love all of y’all.”

_They all went to a very comfortable sleep and dreamed of what they were going to do with the next captive._


	8. News

 

                “Thank you Dad, for taking my out hunting today. I needed it to get my stress out.” Jo Singer said to her Father, Bobby Singer as they walked from the forest home. He nodded, not needing to reply. That’s how Bobby was.

                They walked in the direction of home until spotted something pink in the distance. “Dad, what is that?” She asked, turning her head and looking over at it. Bobby looked over, and started walking. Why just look when you can walk to it?

                Jo ran over to it as Bobby walked; she was very interested. She let out a scream of pure horror as she got there, her Father running now. “What the hell?!” Bobby shouted looking down. There was a bright pink thong laying in front of them, which wasn’t the scary part, although Bobby wasn’t part of that life. Blood covered the ends which lead to one nail from a person’s finger, then 9 more with blood stained bright on them. Parts of skin hung off some of the nails as a box laid in front of it with a letter on top.

                Bobby carefully went down and grabbed the letter, telling Jo to stay back. He opened it to a hand-written letter.

                _Dear Whoever the Fuck Found This,_

_I guess you found it! I’m so happy for you! Your prize is in the box below! Enjoy!_

_Love, S-D-M-C_

_P.S: They’re dead. 8 more to go._

 

                Bobby looked down at the lip stick on the letter and opened the box, swallowing his puke as he looked. A tongue was wrapped the whole box. More words were written into the tongue, but Bobby wasn’t going to read that. He grabbed the phone in his pocket and called the police.

 

                _‘Breaking News: Teenager’s Bela Talbot and Gadreel Shurley known dead as of today. They have been missing for days only for Bela’s finger nails and underwear to be found in a forest, and Gadreel’s tongue to be found in a box. Police are searching for 8 more that were assumed to be kidnapped by ‘S-D-M-C’ as they have signed the letter; more information at 9.’_

It had been quite for days in the basement. No deaths, no screaming; it was like everyone had learned there place. All their wrists were hurting from the chains, although Cas didn’t mind. He just wanted to sleep if he did say so himself.

                “Good Morning, Lovely’s!” Crowley yells down the stairs as he walks down the stairs. He had a smirk on his face. “Did you hear that we’re on the news?” He chuckled. “Of course you haven’t because you’re here.”

                “Fuck off Crowley!” Lilth yelled glaring. Crowley rolled his eyes and smirk. “I’m sorry, dear, but I’m more of a person to give pleasure not get it.” Lilth is rolling her eyes now. “But, if you’re up for it…?” Crowley looked down at her.

                She shakes her head. “Okay…then I wouldn’tlet me hear you talk like that again. I might have to make you punish. At least you’re saying it to me, I’m not much into the killing. Make sure, you don’t let Meg or Dean or even Sam hear you? It’ll be off with your head.” Lilth looks down.

                “Why are you even down here? You just like running your mouth?” Lilth asked. “I came down to check if any of you nut heads had down anything. This isn’t my first rodeo darling.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I mean, I’ve kidnapped way more than this before dear and killed them all alone without getting caught. I can do it again, so I’d suggest you shut your damn mouth before I make you.” Crowley looked angry now and Lilth saw that. Crowley was too smart and Cas had never seen someone that smart in his life.

                “Crowley, quit teasing them…” Meg smiled, walking down the stairs soaking wet with nothing but a towel on. “But darling, that is the fun part.”

                Meg smiled and wrapped her arms around Crowley, her toweling failing down, showing her bare body to everyone in the room. She kissed down Crowley’s collarbone not seeming to care one bit about it either.

                Crowley turned around started making out with her, deeply as if no one was in the room. Next thing I knew Crowley’s hand was slipping under Meg’s leg, thrusting his finger into her. She lifted her leg up and gave Crowley a better angle. They didn’t even stop making-out as Crowley thrust now 2 fingers into her.

                Cas hadn’t seen more boner’s in his history, but every kid in the room was in some way turned on…well except Cas. Cas didn’t care. Meg’s moans were seemed to be the ones from the good porn section at one of those sketchy stores. Soon she lets her mouth fall up and a loud moan fly out. Crowley moves his fingers out of her, letting her come hang off his fingers. He smiled and brought it up to his lips and sucked it off, kissing her afterwards.

                Crowley didn’t even care about his boner, he literally was so calm as if he didn’t have one. He didn’t care if he was pleased, he just liked hearing others being pleased. Meg looked around smiling. “Crowley go get Dean.”

                Crowley nodded and left the room as Meg walked around. She looked at the girls an rubbed her fingers on their underwear, knowing that everyone in that room was turned on. She knew that until she reached Cas, which seemed to confused her.

                She squints her eyes goes down to his level. Her hand finds his cock, feels how soft it is. Meg looked Cas in the eyes. “What makes you think you’re so special?”

                “I-I don’t…” Cas whispers. Meg smirks. “You’re not scared of me, are you?” She asks calmly. Cas shrugs. He wasn’t. “You’re not?”

                Cas nods and regrets it 2 seconds later with hardest slap he had ever had to the face. “You should be!” She hisses through her teeth and kicks him in the jaw.

                Cas thought he was a goner, that he was dead. Meg was kicking him in the stomach, he could feel blood crawling up his throat, until all of the weight just…stops. Cas looks up to Dean looking down at him and Sam taking Meg away. Dean’s green eyes were staring right at his blue. He smiled. Cas swallowed some of his bloody spit, and wished for the best. “I like him, Crowley.” He heard, before everything went black.


	9. An Obedient Little Bitch

“Ooh, God. “ She moaned. She gasped and ran his fingers through his hair. “Dean…”

Dean had Meg up against the basement wall in his arms with his arms under her knees. He was bottomed out inside Meg with his face buried in her neck. Dean thrusted her hard into the wall. Meg ran her hand in her hair and pressed into the wall. He was so close. “Nngh, Meg. So good, so close.” He kissed up and down her neck. His nail dug deep into her ass.

“Stop.” Sam smirked and glanced at their audience.

Meg opened his eyes and Dean turned his head to stare at his brother. “What?” Meg panted.

“You heard me. Dean, if you so much as think about coming inside Meg I will punish you.” Sam said sternly, pacing the floor in nothing but a pair a jean then hung undone and draped loosely on his hips. Through the undone pair of jean a tuft of pubic hair showed at the base of Sam’s cock, as if a tease not only for Dean and Meg but to the captives.

Dean obeyed and pulled out and set Meg on the ground. His pupils were dilated and his raging boner was leaking precome. He panted and propped against the wall. He glared at Sam, but every bit obedient.

“Good boy, now get over here.” Sam waved him over. “Meg, go strip some wire for me, love.”

Dean walked quickly over to Sam. “Sammy.” Dean spoke softly, before Sam placed a finger over Dean’s lips.

“You’re such an obedient little bitch, big brother, but you talk too much.” Sam smiled. “Now, be a good little girl and get Crowley while Meg is striping wire for me.” Dean nodded as Sam placed a gently kiss to his lips. He pulled away but didn’t let go of Dean’s jaw. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean spoke clearly.

Sam smiled. “Now, go get Crowley and don’t forget to show off your cute little boner, but let him touch you. You’re all mine.” Sam gently stroked Dean’s shaft, making Dean bite back a moan and close his eyes. Sam turned him around forcing Dena back into reality with a smack to his ass. He walked off leaving Sam by himself with the 7 living captives left. “Like what you saw? Or what you see?” Sam smiled referencing the recent sexual events than to the tease of public hair stick out of his pants.

He walked over to Charlie and ran a hand down her face and she flinched away. He crouched down onto his knees straddling her. She stared at Sam. “That’s your brother?”

“Yep, he’s a great lover. Actually, more like the perfect lover. We’ve been through everything together. We know everything about each other. I know the one spot that will make Dean scream the loudest. Two things you would never expect from my macho older brother. One; he’s a screamer and two; he only bottoms with me.”

“That’s incest!” Charlie blurted out. “You don’t understand how wrong that it!”

Sam slapped Charlie across the face. “Don’t talk about my brother like that! We’d go to Hell for each other! He loves me! I love him! It was just me and him before we got Meg and Crowley. How dare you speak about mine and Dean’s relationship like that. For that you are going to be my victim.” Sam growled as he stood.

Meg walked back over to Sam. “Wires been striped.” She smiled seductively and kissed his chest.

Sam leaned down to the petite woman. “Well, aren’t you a little slut today.”

“What can I say? I love me some Winchester.” She got on her tip toes and kissed his lips. They heard footsteps waking down the stairs. Sam stood upright and smiled. Crowley was walking down the stairs in his normal attire with Dean in tow. Crowley had one finger slip underneath a collar strapped around Dean’s neck. His boner still upright.

“I’ve picked our next subject.” Sam walked over to Crowley and Dean and tugged Dean’s collar. “Why did Crowley put you in a collar? He knows how much you hate the thing.” Sam looked hungrily at his brother.

“You got your brother so close and so flustered that he’s not really listening. I had to do something to get him to follow me back down the bloody steps. He’s mumbling incoherently. I think all he heard was for him to get me. He mumbled something about you, and being a good girl.” Crowley smiled and gently trace the outline of Dean’s jaw.

“Crowley uncuff the red head with the wonder woman underwear. She’s next.” Sam said as he looked at Dean and tilted his chin up. Sam pecked a quick kiss to Dean’s lips. “If you’re a good boy, Dean, I’ll pound you into the bed when we’re done here, well Crowley get Meg off, with us.”

“Please?” Dean accidently spoke out of turn.

Sam placed a finger to Dean’s lips and tugged at Dean’s shaft once, making Dean whimper and bite his lip. “Come with me.” Sam pulled Dean’s collar and lead him to where Crowley had place Charlie.

“We’re live.” Meg held a rod to Sam. “Whenever you’re ready.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

She wasn’t just killed. She was fried. Parts of her skin were black and unrecognizable. Her screams were blood curdling. The other 6 captives couldn’t see her skin fall off or melt, but they could hear her screams. She was still breathing and screaming as her skin dripped off her body.

Sam threw the melted, lifeless corpse in front of the captives and walked over to Dean hot on his heels, ready for any kind of release. Meg stayed down there with Crowley watching the reactions of the teens.

They paced around the room, for a couple minutes before Crowley started heard Dean’s happy noises. All the teens could hear Dean moan, and belt out screams of pleasure as Sam slammed into his prostate with full force. Meg smiled and looked over to Crowley. “Those are such beautiful noise. I think we need to see this.”

Crowley looked around at the three boys and three girls. “Sorry, we have to leave, boys and girls, but those happy noises have gotten us quite aroused along with the special event of the deep fry. We’ll be back later.”

“You just electrocuted Charlie!” Benny yelled.

“Yeah, and it was extremely sexy.” Crowley replied.

“How can you fuck after seeing something as gruesome as that?” Benny spat out.

“If you don’t shut up, boy, you’re next.” Crowley growled. He climbed the stairs holding Meg’s hand and joining in with Dean’s pleasure.

All, now, 6 of the captives sat there in silence with the corpse of Charlie Bradberry in front of them and the smell of burn flesh filled the air. Once again, they didn’t get much sleep that night.

_******* _


	10. Am I Insane?

“Get back to work, Gordon!” Gordon’s boss yelled as Gordon stopped for a break. He rolled his eyes. “I can’t wait till this damn day is over…” He groaned as he got up and walked over to the construction site. After hours of work he decided to take another break, hating his job. He decided the shade of one of the platforms was best. It was getting really hot.

                He kept feeling a tap on his helmet. “What the hell? Something better not be leaking.” Gordon said looking up for the liquid to drip right onto his forehead. He wiped it off, eyes going wide as he saw red on his fingers.

                “What the fuck?!” He yelled, moving away getting a better angle of what he was seeing. “Oh my—oh my fucking—“

                He fell to his knees seeing nothing but a head staring at him with a note in its mouth. Next to it was a black figure that seemed to be body. Quickly, Gordon pick up his phone, calling the police.

                ‘ _Breaking News: Teenager’s Garth Fitzgerald IV and Charlie Bradbury are known as dead today. Them and 8 others were kidnapped weeks ago, only Bela Talbot and Gadreel Shurley being found until now. Only the remains of Garth’s head and Charlie’s body that was burn to a crisp was found. Another letter from the ‘S-D-M-C’ was found at the site. Police are still searching for the assumed kidnappers. More tonight at 9.’_

* * *

 

Cas woke up in a state of panic, looking around. He had just had a nightmare that he had been kidnapped—unfortunately that wasn’t a nightmare, but a reality. It was dark in the room as the 6 teenagers sat. He could hear a slight snore coming from Benny, and quite whimpers from Kevin. The room smelled putrid, filled with blood, sweat, tears, cum, and even urine.

                He wished he could tell what time it was. There were no clocks or windows for him see at least the general time. No sun, no moon, no stars, no skies, no clouds, no rain, no snow. It was just cold and dark as it had been for days…or at least what Castiel thought had been days. ‘ _How long have I been here?’_ He thought to himself looking around, ‘ _Do my parents even care enough to know I’m missing?’_

                The thoughts all sank into his head, like water being sucked into the dirt. The more he thought about the more he realized that there is a chance he’ll never get out of here and that—

                His train of thought stopped, as light came through the overly locked door and beautiful emerald eyes appeared.  “Morning Sluts!” Dean said walking down the stairs with a sharp smile on his face. “How are you all doing?” He asked walking up to Ruby, whom took a breath as if she was going to talk only to get cut off. “Just kidding, I don’t care ‘bout how you are feeling.”

                He chuckled to himself almost and Castiel couldn’t stop looking at the sparkling eyes. He had never seen more perfect eyes. They were perfectly round and crisp. And his lips were soft, the only thing Cas could remember and—

                ‘ _What the fuck…Shut up…’_ He told himself in his small head. ‘ _You can’t have a crush on a serial killer…That’s insane…’_

                Sam walked down the stairs, only a towel holding onto his hips. He must have just taken a shower, because his hair dripped water and his skin seem smoother. Sam came behind his brother and wrapped his arm around Dean’s hips, rubbing his body against Dean’s.

                Cas watched and bit his lip and wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn’t. It was—It was making him blush, yet a feeling that Cas had never felt before was forming in his stomach. He wasn’t scared, and maybe he was a little turned on, but this feeling was different.

                He felt angry as if he wanted to tear Sam off Dean. Then it hit him. He was jealous. Cas shook his head getting the feeling out of his stomach. “What the fuck are you doing?” He heard Benny’s voice say. Cas looked over at him, a reason to stop looking at Sam and Dean.

                He didn’t answer Benny’s question, because frankly he didn’t even know what he was doing. ‘ _Am I going crazy?’_ He asked himself, turning around enough to look at Sam and Dean again…expect for the fact that they were gone. Crowley was now standing at the door, staring at Benny. He remembered what had happened the night (or whatever it was) before, and Crowley telling him ‘If you don’t shut up, boy, you’re next.’

                Benny looked up for a second only to look back down, not looking at Crowley again. The grin on Crowley’s face grew when he saw this. Crowley was certainly the smartest one there, and he knew the psychology scaring people is even worse than actually scaring them.

                For what felt like 30 minutes just stood there, smiling glaring at Benny so that every time he’d look up he’d be even more fearful of Crowley. After Crowley finished laughing, he shut the door behind him. Pitch blackness filled the whole room again, and the sound of silence echoed.

                Benny looked up and sighed in relief. “That fucker.”  He mumbled. “I don’t even care anymore…I just want to get out of here.” It seemed like he was talking to himself when Anna stepped in. “Benny, we’re gonna get out of here. Don’t worry.”

                It was too dark for them to see her, but Anna’s voice was different from everyone else’s. “Anna, I’m next and we all know it. I’m just preparing myself.”

                No one argued, because it was simple. It was more likely the truth and they all knew it. Why argue if it’s true?

                It grew silent again, this time seeming to stay this way. Castiel looked up at his cuffs letting his hands hang, not using a muscle. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, falling asleep.

 


	11. Tell Me What You Want Me To Do

Today was a boring day. Meg was not feeing too well due to period pains which left Crowley to do his job and comfort. Sam had gone into town to put his feelers out and see what the news coverage they had found. He also went to pick up some groceries and food for the little bottomfeeders.

That left Dean alone. He walked down the steps to the basement quietly. All he was wearing were a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms that were Sam’s from the night before. He smiled at the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear under the pants and that his cock rubbed against the soft fabric of his brother pants. He felt it was a secret way of marking what was his. He padded down to the bottom and made his way to the captives.

They were all out of it, some asleep, some awake but not all there. They were day dreaming, quiet, waiting, dreading…it was a beautiful sight. Sam had thought it would be a good form of torture to let them stew in their juice and not kill off anymore for a little while.

That gave Dean time to play with his favorite toy…Castiel. Castiel was the only one alert and focused on Dean. He unlocked the cuff and dragged Castiel up the stairs again and towards the bedroom they had visited one other time. Dean could tell that Castiel’s legs were stiff from not being used by the way he walked shakily.

He sat Castiel in the same chair and strapped down his wrist and ankles. Dean walked over and shut the door and padded back to the young man. He leaned forward placing his hands on top of Castiel’s wrist and stared him in the eyes.

He stared into the endless blue pools in wonder. “Why aren’t you scared of me?”

Cas stayed silent.

“Something about you makes me think differently. You’re different from the others. You’re not friends with the others.” Dean’s gaze grew more serious as the silence stretch longer. “Can I kiss you, again?”

The black haired boy nodded without hesitation. Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to the boys chapped dry lips. He was dehydrated. He pulled away quicker than he wanted to. The boy looked confused.

“You’re dehydrated. You’re thirsty.” Dean spoke standing up. Castiel nodded. Dean left the room and came back with a glass. He took a sip of the crystal clear liquid then touched the glass to Castiel’s lips and tilted the glass upward.

“Thank you.” Castiel finally spoke once he swallowed the cool water.

“My pleasure.” Dean replied in a polite manner. He crouched down in front of Castiel. He placed his hands on the boy’s knees and looked into his eyes. “I have dreams about you.”

He laughed.

“The kinds of dreams that you almost cream your pants. I wake up so horny I have to get Sammy to fuck me, or I have to fuck Meg just to be able to sleep again. But I want to touch you. Can I touch you?”

The young boy hesitated this time. He stared at Dean with wide eyes. He ran his hands down Castiel’s thighs and got ever so close to the boy’s boxer clad cock. Cas was so tense; as stiff as a board. Dean stood and placed his knees on either side of Cas in the chair, straddling him in Cas’s lap. Dean placed his hands on Cas’s neck gently.

“Why are you so tense?”

Castiel blinked. “Don’t hurt me.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you. You fascinate me. I’m interested in you.” Dean smiled then pecked Castiel’s lips ever so gently. “Do you want me?”

The question was vague and Dean knew it. He just wanted to hear the boy talk to him. “Wh—wh—what?”

“Do you want me?” Dean could see the sharp intake of air from Cas. “Here’s what I’m gonna do for you, my little angel.”

Cas bit his bottom lip. “Wh-what are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna touch you. I’m gonna taste you. I’m going to mark you.”

Dean watched his Cas pulled on the restraints, not wanting to go there. “No, please.” The boy begged.

He smiled and ever so slowly slide his hand into his own pants and wrapped his fingers around his length. “I know you have seen my cock before, but never up close and personal.” Cas stared into Dean’s eyes. “I have such a big hard on for you, Cas.”

He pulled his cock out of his pants and stroke it firmly. He saw Cas glance down for a second then look back into Dean’s eyes. “Wha--?”

“Shh.” Dean hushed kissed Cas’s neck. “Something about you makes me horny.”

Cas nodded. “Please…”

Dean slid his dick back into his pants and groped the fabric of the pajamas bottom against his cock. “Tell me what you want.”

“What?”

“Tell me what you want me to do?”

The boy was quiet for a moment thinking of what Dean wanted to hear. “K—Kiss me…”

“Atta boy.” Dean smiled and cupped the boys cheeks and kissed him roughly. Dean pinched one of Cas’s nipple and the boy squeaked. Dean was pleased with the little noises the young boy made. He hunched over and flicked his tongue over the nub. He listened to the sharp intakes of air and soft gasps. It was orgasmic. Dean could feel that he was close to coming…coming untouched just from the sounds the little captive made. “Keep that up, my little angel. Keep making those noises and I swear to God I’ll fucking jizz my pants.”

That’s when Dean heard the front door open and Sam’s voice echo through the house. “Dean? Crowley? Meg?”

Dean didn’t move from his place in Cas’s lap but he did speak. “In the spare room, Sammy!”

“Why are you in there?” He heard Sam’s voice grow closer.

“I’m jerking off, give me some privacy.” Dean called out covering Cas’s mouth with his hand.

“You don’t jerk off in private unless you got someone with you. Crowley and Meg are in the bedroom so which captive do you have tied up in there?”

“Which one do you think?”

They heard Sam laughed. “Have fun with him. Lunch is in an hour.”

Dean slipped off Castiel’s lap and began to un tie the straps to his wrist and ankles. He pulled Cas to his feet. Dean grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him out of the room. “Y-You aren’t gonna…finish?”

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Dean grinned sinisterly. Castiel blushed into a hot red. Dean walked to the basement steps and shut the door. Cas took one step down the stairs but Dean didn’t move. He put his mouth close to Castiel’s ear and whispered. “It will get you something to think about while I brutally torture all your friends one by one, each different each just as gruesome as the next with my lovers. I’m not going to let you go, you’re not getting out of this. There is no escape, there is no life after this. You’re going to be forever with me and my lovers. You’re going to watch every time I fuck Meg, or get fucked by Sam. You are going to watch Sam fuck that tiny boy beside you or Crowley slice open when you your friends; but not you. Soon you are going to be down here alone in the darkness; in utter silence except for the sounds from above ground where I’ll be with my lovers. You will be in complete darkness and only me and my family will be here. You’re old family will never find you. So if you act right, your family will never find your body.”

Castiel was trembling and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Something about Castiel’s vulnerability made him smile. With that speech he could feel Cas grow stiff and paralyze in fear. He could hear the sound of urine trickling down the ground. Dean had actually scared the piss out of the boy. Dean lead him down the steps and forcefully place him back down on the ground with a thud and cuffed him back down and walked away without another glance.

Dean smiled when he got the top of the basement steps. Something about Castiel fascinated him and he wanted to do anything he could possibly think of to break him. He didn’t say a word when he whispered in his ear, albeit he did piss himself, but that was just a scare tactic. Dean would be back tomorrow or soon with more way to break the young soul.

_******* _


	12. Breathe...1-2-3-4...

_“ I’m not going to let you go, you’re not getting out of this. There is no escape, there is no life after this. You’re going to be forever with me and my lovers…Soon you are going to be down here alone in the darkness; in utter silence except for the sounds from above ground where I’ll be with my lovers. You will be in complete darkness and only me and my family will be here.”_ The same words were flowing, rushing in like a wave coming to shore. There was no stopping it from crashing in.

                Castiel was still shaking, and wet. ‘ _You pissed yourself…He saw you piss yourself...’_ Castiel thought, looking down at his wet boxers. ‘ _Why do I even care if he saw me…Why is **he** stuck in my head?’ _He thought more question getting thrown around as if it was baseball.

                Soon he was stuck in a daydream, the beautiful green eyes stuck on his mind, until he was stopped by someone talking. He heard giggling around him. “What’s got you so happy, Cas?”

                Cas got torn back into reality, realizing they were talking about the pyramid coming from his boxers. “Shit…” He blushed as red as an apple, trying to block it from there view. Unfortunately, there was no way for this to happen.

                “Who you thinking about, Cas? You got an eye for Benny or maybe even Kevin?” Ruby asked laughing with Lilth. The laughing seemed to wake the others up. ‘ _oh great…’_ Castiel thought, resting his head back on the wall. ‘ _Maybe if I zone out again, they’ll ignore me…’_

* * *

 

                 Gabriel sat in Cas’s room. It had been empty for weeks, and Gabriel was beyond worried. Worried was not the word; maybe it was terrified.

                Him, his brothers, and their mother looked everywhere and keep up with what was going on by the news and the cops. Four people whom were at the party had been killed…killed in horrible ways Gabriel didn’t even want to think about. He’d puke.

                Cops had no clue where they could even be. The bodies were spread so far apart. It’d take an idiot to not know that these guys, the S-D-M-C, were smarter than the average bear. Gabriel and his brothers were at the park down the street from Anna’s. No one had checked there yet. “Why are we even looking anymore?” Gabriel heard out from behind him. Lucifer had said it. “Because he’s your fucking brother, Luci.” Michael strictly pointed out. He was there every weekend since Castiel had disappeared.

                “Yeah, he is my brother…and yours and Gabe’s and Balthazar’s.” Lucifer yelled stopping what he was doing, looking over at Michael. Michael and Lucifer didn’t get along...at all. “Luci, calm your tits.” Balthazar said, looking around the outside of the playground, near the woods. “Don’t tell me to calm my tits, _pretty boy_.” Lucifer teased, knowing Balthy hated being called that. “Don’t call me that!” Balthazar yelled, shoving Luci just a little.

                Lucifer didn’t take it as a joke since he shoved Balthy all the way over, making him fall onto the ground. “Jackass!” Balthazar cursed, getting up and yelping, looking at his hand. “What the fuck is this?”

                Gabriel walked over to Balthazar looking at a smaller, sharper, white object in his hand. “Is that a—a tooth?” Gabriel questioned picking it up looking at it. “Do you think…?”

                “No, a kid probably just fell a long time ago and it’s been here ever since.” Michael pitched in pretty quickly after him and Lucifer walked over. “I don’t know Michael…It looks a lot bigger than a baby tooth. This is defiantly an adult tooth.” Balthazar said looking at closer.

                “You guys do realize you’re touching a tooth with dry blood on it?” Luci smirked as his brother almost dropped it. “Well, I’m sending it to the cops…maybe one of the bodies was missing a tooth.” Gabriel said as he started running back.

 

* * *

 

 

                Castiel opened his eyes to Crowley at the door, with Sam beside him. They were both smiling, and Crowley was the one to start walking. Castiel seemed to be the only one awake. He slept a lot.

                Crowley smiled at Cas, then looked over at Benny next to him. There was a long smack out of nowhere when Crowley’s hand hit the side of Benny’s face. He woke up gripping the side of his face. “What the fu—“

                Another slap hit him square in the face. “Remember me, Benny? Remember what I said?” He smiled sharply at him as if his teeth were claws. “I decided to change my mind…”

                Benny gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

                “I mean, you’re coming with me upstairs, where you’ll get a treat.” Crowley smirked, Meg was now at the door, winking. Benny smiled and nodded at the idea. For some reason, this gave Castiel that feeling again.

                Crowley chuckled and undid Benny’s handcuffs from the wall, and loosened the rope around his ankles. Benny soon disappeared and everything went dark again. For some reason Castiel wanted to yell. He was…jealous?

                He looked down. ‘ _Why are you jealous? What is wrong with you?’_ He thought to himself, almost panicking. He wasn’t jealous that Benny was being taken out of the room, but because he could be with Dean…

                Cas looked around suddenly, not wanting to feel the feelings he was feeling. His stomach turned and he was sweating in anger. Suddenly, he turned and paused, vomiting on the floor where Benny used to hang. Castiel bit his lip, and had a fist with his hand. A wave anxiety pushed through him. ‘ _Breathe…1-2-3-4…breathe…1-2-3-4…’_  He said to himself in his head over and over again, until his body stopped shaking and his core stopped aching. It was peacefully miserable again, but not silent. Rain was pouring outside. The only reason Castiel knew was because of the noise that was coming from upstairs. The rain drops splashing against the window. At least he wasn’t alone.


	13. It's Movie Night

He was lounging on the couch when they heard the sound of a struggling captive being dragged up the stairs. He turned his head to see Crowley opening the door and Sam pushed a wobbly big fella into the room. Meg was the last to exit the stairs.

“Are you ready for you treat, big boy.” Meg smirked.

“Hell yeah.” He remarked.

Meg walked over to the male and ran her hands down his bare chest. “What do you want me to do?”

“Whatever you want.” Benny smiled.

Dean stood up and walked over to the three men and the little lady. He lightly touched Meg’s shoulder and she moved aside smiling. “You sure are a kinky little shit.”

Benny looked confused. “Wh-what?”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you’re not getting sex.” Dean remarked gripping Benny’s jaw tightly. “That makes me think that you are a kinky little shit who like a spanking before getting fucked in the ass.”

“NO, no, brother, she would get fucked. I don’t swing that way.”

Dean gave an evil smile. He shook her head. “What makes you say that you are gonna fuck her? What in God’s name thought you were going to do that!” Dean yelled shocking Benny, just enough to distract him that Sam could cuff his wrist together. “Meg only gets fucked by me or Sam! She would never have a dirty, disease ridden, sloppy dick in her pussy from a captive that has been in a basement for two months! She’s not just some slut! She’s mine and Sam’s little whore! Show more respect.”

Dean slapped the man across the face. He turned around and opened his arms to Meg. Sam moved Benny to a chair in the open living room and strapped him down. Benny was now starting to get terrified of these people sanity. They were not mental stable and could…they were going to kill him. Dean placed a kiss to Meg’s lips and lifted her into his arms by her ass. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Meg straddled his lap and snaked her hands under his shirt and kissed his neck. Dean’s stared directly at Benny, never losing eye contact.

“Have funny Sammy, Crowley. Already have been itching to do this.” Dean smiled.

Meg pinched Dean’s nipple and Dean sucked in air and tilted his head back, resting it on the couch and closing his eyes. “You know what, Dean. Crowley has really wanting to give it too, this dude. How about we have fun and watch Crowley enjoy himself.”

Meg unzipped Dean’s fly and pulled out the length then stripped off her pants and straddled the elder Winchester once again. “That sound great, Sammy.”

Meg slowly eased down onto Dean and moaned in pleasure. “Meg, you look so sexy so full with my brother inside you.” Sam spoke sitting down beside Dean. Dean could hear Sam take a kiss from Meg. “Ride my brother’s dick, babe.”

“Don’t mind me lovelies. I’ll be over here.” Crowley spoke.

“WE can stop if you want, Crow.” Sam spoke.

“Speak for yourself, Hercules.” Meg panted sinking down onto Dean’s cock before pulling almost out again.

Dean wrapped an arm around Meg’s arched back and pulled her in close as he straightened up. Rolling his hips to add friction. Dean opened his eyes and looked over at Sam and touched Sam’s chin and the younger Winchester kissed his brother. “We should be watching, Crowley, Dean.”

“In a minute.” Dean responded. “Meg, Darling, kiss Sammy please.”

Meg turned her head. He pupils were dilated and lust dripped off her. Sam caught her lips with his own and gave her a nice slow kiss biting her bottom lip. Meg threw her head back in moaned as Dean had found her g-spot. “Oh God, mmm…so good, Dean…Sam…”

She gripped Sam’s thigh and Dean’s bicep. “So close, Meg.” Dean grunted running his fingers along Meg’s side with one hand and lacing his fingers with Sam’s with the other. “I’m gonna come.”

Dean dug his nails into Meg’s side as he broke skin with her nails on his bicep. They threw their heads back and stiffened then went limp. They both looked at each other and shared a moment just the two of them for a few seconds and placed three simple pecks to the lips before Dean looked over at his brother and kissed him and Sam did the same to Meg.

She stood and pulled Dean’s jeans and boxers off and ripped off his shirt as well as hers revealing no bra. Dean laid his head in Sam’s lap and Meg laid down in front of Dean so he could spoon her. He nuzzled his face in his hair as Sam’s carded his fingers through Dean’s scaled. Meg had her hands under her face as Dean wormed his hand around her waist and felt her flat stomach and snaked his hand to her breast and ran his thumb over the nipple gently. He kept doing that feeling the woman shiver. The three finally got their attention back to Crowley and they were pleased to find Benny’s mouth duct taped shut and his eyelids duct taped open to watch what had just happened. His nose was bleeding and he had deep cut on his chest, forearms, and thighs.

“Like what you see?” Crowley smiled.

“Definitely.” Meg answered.

“We need part of him to keep.” Dean added.

“What would you like, Crowley?” Sam asked. “He is yours.”

Crowley traced a heart into Benny’s chest. He let out a muffled scream. “How about I cut off his dangly bits.”

“Go for it, baby. Once you do it we can end him.” Dean responded with a smile.

That’s exactly what Crowley did. 10 minute later Meg and Dean were walking down the basement steps still bare naked and in a post sex haze. They were holding a laptop. Dean pulled a chair out and Meg set the laptop on it. She typed something and footage appeared on the screen. Dean walked over to Castiel who was clueless.

He straddled the young tied up boy. “Y’all are all in for a little treat. It’s movie night.” Dean laughed looking around the room. Meg had made herself comfy beside Ruby and Anna twirling her knife in her hand. Dean leaned down and whispered in Cas’s ear. “I told you that you were going to watch everyone in her being tortured. You’re friend, Benny, he’s the lucky one to have viewers remember how he died. If you’re good and don’t say a word, I’ll take you upstairs and touch and kiss you.”

Cas went pale white. He nodded.

“I might even give you some water cause I know it’s been a few days since you’ve had more than a little water, especially since you pissed yourself last time.” Dean nipped Castiel’s ear. “Do you think you can handle your liquids?”

Cas closed his eyes to hide from Dean, but that wasn’t an option. He licked his lips and moved his head away. He heard Meg speaking to everyone else, but he could understand was she was saying. He heard voices through the monitor.

“Open up those eyes, sugar. You’re gonna miss the good part.” Meg spoke cheerful. He noticed that she was farther away and it wasn’t directed to him. Others had their eyes close.

Dean ran his fingertips down the side of Cas’s face. “Open up your eyes, my angel.”

Cas blinked them open and focused on the monitor to find Benny being dragged to this deep hole. He had blood dripping down his legs and duct tape still over his mouth. You could tell even from far away that he was crying. He had cuts and bruises all over. They watched Sam and Crowley kick him. He yanked off the duct tape and pushed him in the hole and began shoveling dirt over him. They all could hear Benny screams begin to be muffled by dirt. An hour pasted and they hear nothing and the hole had been completely filled. Another hour pasted and the basement door open appearing Sam and Crowley.

“So?” Meg asked standing up.

“We will have to dig him up in a few days to make sure, but he should be as good as gone.” Sam spoke.

Dean smiled and looked back at Cas. He was still staring at the monitor is horror. They had buried Benny alive. They just pushed him in and buried him. Dean turned Cas’s head to face him as Sam, Crowley and Meg began to walk off. “Soon, my little angel.” He leaned forward to whisper yet again. “Remember what I said. Be and good little bitch and you’ll stay alive and won’t get on the news.”

**_***_ **


	14. A Mad Dean Winchester

 

                Needless to say, Castiel didn’t sleep that night at all. He even vomited again when Dean left, wide eyed and sick. It wasn’t even from all the deaths and blood. He was scared of Dean. He’d never been scared of anyone since he was little, he just didn’t care and now—now Dean is here.

                All he could think about is Dean. Dean was stuck on his mind no matter what he did. “They killed Benny…” Anna whispered. She was the first one to speak since it had happened. “No shit, Sherlock?” Lilth roared out. “You know, you’re a total bitch.” Anna yelled out.

                “Will you guy just shut up? What’s the point in fighting, we’re all just gonna die.” Ruby pointed out. Kevin frowned, and whispered to himself not to the others; they heard anyway.  “I have faith…”

                They all looked at him. “You’re like 12, Kevin.” Ruby chuckled as she talked. “You have faith? What is your faith even going to? No one is going to be saved because nobody—fucking—cares.”

                “Let Kevin be. If he wants to have faith then let him, we all know we’re gonna die.” Anna said lightly. Castiel watched as they fought each other, as if they had nothing else to waist their breath on. Castiel wondered if anyone was even looking for them. Then any of his family care? They barely talked to Castiel, and the one that really did was Gabriel. He didn’t even know if he was looking.

                “I have an idea.” Lilth said smiling at Ruby. “What if we fought against their words, and tried fighting back? I mean we’re gonna die anyway, might as well have fun with it, right?”

                “No. I rather die peacefully, not with my blood everywhere.” Anna said. Ruby smiled, “I’ll do it with you.” Ruby smiled. Lilth nodded. “Then it’s settled. What about you, Kevin? Castiel?” Lilth smiled. Kevin shook his head and Castiel didn’t move a muscle.

                “Castiel, talk to us…we’re your friends, right?” Anna smiled shyly looking over to him. There was no movement. Lilth almost growled, “You know, you think you’re so much fucking better than us, don’t you? Do you even care if you die?”

                Castiel was still looking at the door. ‘ _Maybe Dean will come in a save me…’_ He thought, and shivered at himself. He wanted to be slapped, he wanted to _Dean_ to save him; The same guy that _kidnapped_ him, and bloody _murdered_ his ‘so-called’ friends.

                “If you want to die so bad faggot, tell them! Let us live!” Lilth yelled, then hearing the door open and the two brothers walking out of it, shutting it behind them. Dean was just wearing his jeans low on his hips, just low enough to show the tiniest of hair pecking out of them. That’s all Cas could look at, and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to like what he was seeing. His eyes opened again, he had to look.

                Sam was in a plaid button-up although; none of the buttons were down, showing off his chest. He wasn’t wearing pants, just grey boxers that seem to be looser on him. Castiel began to think that they were Dean’s. Castiel turned red, looking at the floor now.

                “We thought you guys might be a little hungry, so Sammy here has been boiling some water upstairs.” Dean smirks. “We were feeling nice—“

                “Oh just cut the crap and fucking kill one of us. You don’t have a cent of nice in you.” Lilth cut him off. Dean looked at her with wide eyes. “What makes you say that, we’re not all that bad?” Dean smiled, turning his head and winking at Cas. Castiel’s heart fluttered and he shook his head, wishing this feeling would go away.

                “What makes me say that? You’ve killed almost everyone in this damn forbidden hell.” She hissed out her teeth as if she was a cat hunting for food. Dean smiled, “I don’t like you…At all.” He lowered himself to her level, and brought his hand to her throat. “You piss me off, and I—“

                It seemed his eyes turned black from the shadows in the room. He got up and turned to Sam, whispering in his ears. He nodded and unhooked her handcuffs. She quickly lunched herself at him full force, making Sam fall over like a tiny rock on a cliff. If there was ever a point where Dean had fire in his eyes, it would be now. He jumps on-top of her punching her in the face repeatedly. He was furious.

                In Dean’s mind this was him telling them never to touch Sam. Sam rubbed his eye, where her head had hit him. It was going to be black later, he knew it. “Dean.” Sam said, seeing how bloody Lilth’s face was getting. Dean stopped and nodded.

                Sam quickly picked her up by her arms, almost twisting them as he literally dragged her up the stairs at full force. Dean left shortly after, closing the door with a slam.

                Crowley and Meg came in not even 10 minutes later with the same little monitor they brought when they killed Benny. They sat it in the middle of the room, smirking, making all the teens watch. They were looking at a bathroom, where water was filled half-way with steam coming out of it. Sam was in there holding onto Lilth tight, so tight you could almost see the bruises forming. She was crying, trying to get out of his grip. Dean was red; he was that angry looking at Sam’s eye that was turning purple.

                Dean grabbed Lilth by her arms, and twisted one of them back. Castiel could hear her scream from down in the basement. Dean looked her in the eyes and smiled, as he torn her bra and underwear off her, scratching her while doing so. She was screaming in fear, she was shaking, and then it was all silent as Dean pushed her head into the boiling water in the tub. The water turned red quickly, with Dean smiling, gently tossing the rest of her body into the boiling tub. He was _not_ going to burn himself or Sam.

                Ruby was sobbing, staring at the screen. Anna closing her eyes and Kevin was trying not to look. Castiel didn’t do anything but watch…He was happy he saw Dean and that was all. He didn’t feel anything until the elder Winchester looks up to the camera and winks with a deviled grin and Castiel _knows_ it’s to him.

                Crowley and Meg are laughing at the dead body that was floating on top of the water, burned and red. “And that lovely’s is what you call a Mad Dean Winchester.” Crowley chuckled grabbing the monitor and walking away with Meg.


	15. Come Let Me Look At You

“Damn, that bitch burnt my hands.” Dean mumbled walking out of the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and ran them under cool water. Sam walked in behind him and sat down at the table. “Are you alright, Sammy. Come let me look at you.”

“I’m fine, Dean.”

“Ok, but come let me look at you, Sammy.” Dean walked over to his little brother. He tilted Sam’s head back to get the injury in the light. “She hit you pretty hard, Sammy.”

“It’s fine.”

“You’re not hurting too bad, are you?” Dean ran his finger through Sam’s hair.

“Everything’s fine, Dean.”

Dean kissed the bruise then Sam’s lips. “Big brother Dean is going to make everything better.”

“Really, Dean, you don’t have to. I’m fine, she was a frisky little bitch that we should have killed off first.”

Dean pulled Sam into the bedroom. “No, Sammy, I have too. You did good. Once you got her arm she begged and pleaded to not die. I want to make you feel good.” He pushed Sam onto the bed on his back. Sam scooted fully on the bed and Dean straddled him. He gently place a kiss to Sam’s lips for a little while before slowly moving down Sam’s chest. Dean played with the waistband on the boxers Sam was wearing and pulled out his little brother dick. “Sit back and relax, Sammy.”

Dean kissed a path from under Sam’s belly button through the thick tuft of pubic hair and up his shaft. He wrapped his finger around Sam’s length and kissed the tip. He pumped his fist until Sam’s precious cock hardened.

Sam threw his head back and let out a moan. “OH, Dean.”

“That’s right, Sammy.” Dean smiled before taken Sam’s dick into his mouth and going all the way down and back up. He swirled his tongue around the tip before bottoming out again. Dean’s hand roamed to play with Sam’s balls.

“Dean, I’m gonna come.” Sam panted.

“Give me your come, Sammy-boy. I wanna taste you.” Dean took Sam’s cock again and flicked his tongue down the under of the penis.

Sam came with a shout and long string shot down Dean’s throat. Sam’s eye never left Dean face. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure of his brother’s semen going down his throat. Dean pulled away with a pop and a think string of come suck to his lip that connected to the tip of Sam’s cock. Dean crawled up to Sam’s face and kissed him again.

“You taste so good, little brother.” Dean panted.

“Thank you, Dean.” Sam placed a kiss to the tip of Dean’s nose.

Dean went crossed eyed then shook his head. “Dude, no chick flick moments.”

“Hey, I’ll have a chick flick moment with you whenever I want, pet.” Sam said sternly. He watched on the flip of a dime Dean’s attitude change into submissive. “Now, go move the body out of the tub so me and Crowley can clean the blood.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean scurried off.

_**& ^$#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*()** _

Dean was growing stir crazy. Sam took a post blowjob nap while Crowley cleaned the bathtub and Meg went on a supply run. Sam told Dean to stay on the couch. He hadn’t been punished by Sam in a while and he knew it would be something that he might just cream his pants just at the thought. He stood from the couch and walked slowly to the basement door.

Once he had shut the door the crept down the stairwell and towards the captives. A smile grew on his face when he saw how pathetic they looked. How weak and fragile they were. He walked over to a shelf and grabbed the bag of dog food they had bought the other day. He grabbed four bowls and filled them half way. He placed then in front of each captive. “Dig in anklebiters. You caught me in a good mood so take what you can get and you’re not only to eat with your hands.”

Dean stood in front of Castiel. He had placed the bowl just out of Cas’s reach. “Hello my angel. What’s this?” He crouched down on the balls of his toes. “Can’t reach the food?”

Cas nodded reaching out for it again.

“Well, from the looks of it you can not only handle your liquids, but you can’t handle your solid either. I mean it’s one thing that we don’t uncuff you to go to the bathroom and we give you maybe a few swigs of water a day, that liquid has to go somewhere. So it’s obvious you’ll piss yourself, but to do it standing, uncuffed right in front of me is something different. Then there’s that pile of slop that looks like vomit on the ground closer to you than the little Asian kid. So I can safely assume that you the little food we have given you in the past 2 ½ month came back up and outta your mouth.”

Cas was shaking. Dean stood suddenly. He pushed the bowl closer to Cas and walked up the stair only to come back minutes later with four empty sippy cups in one hand and two water bottles in the other. He poured the water into all of the sippy cups and handed them to everyone except Cas.

Everyone was hesitate with the cup. “No, these are not like your friend Gadreels. It’s just regular water. I don’t wanna get rid of y’all too early.”

Dean held the sippy cup in his hand in front of Castiel. Cas’s eyes beg for something to wash down the dry dog food he had ate. Dean got on his knees directly in front of Cas. “I make you a deal, Castiel.”

The young blue eyed boy stared at Dean.

“I’ll give you this whole water bottle, if you drink it all down right now, but…” Dean leaned in and whispered in Cas’s ear. “You can’t pee until I come back downstairs with Crowley, Meg, or Sam. You’d have to do it right in front of us to prove to me that you have control over that little bladder of yours.”

Cas nodded silently.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear that.”

“Yes…yes sir.” Cas spoke barely audible.

“If you don’t make it in time then I’ll have to take you upstairs and punish you.” Dean smiled. “You’ll have a hard time sitting on your ass when I’m done with you.”

Dean laughed and stared at Castiel’s utterly terrified face. He stood and walked out of the basement. He closed the door to find Sam waiting on the couch. “You’ve been a bad boy, pet. Someone needs to be punished.”

_******* _


	16. Pain of Pleasure/ Pleasure of Pain

_**CAS POV** _

Castiel did as he was told. He drank the whole bottom down, knowing he had to do what Dean said. His heart was pounding and he was more scared than he ever was before.

                He looked at his hand-cuffed hands balling them into a fits. He wanted Dean, but the thought him was terrifying. Castiel _really_ didn’t want to be punished, but it felt like hours were going by with no one coming and his bladder was filling up quickly.

                It was a lot more water than Cas had original thought and he couldn’t hold himself from going. His ankles were tied together like everyone else, so all he could do was squeeze his thighs together. Cas was watched the door as if the door was his way home.

                He bit his lip and squirmed, as if it would take his mind off from the pressure building in his abdomen. Cas closed his eyes, trying to think of something different, of course his brain only letting him think of waterfalls and lemonade.

                He cursed his brain for it. It seemed like even hours had gone by and Castiel was about to burst. He pulled his knees up and squeezed tightly with his thighs, biting his lip until he could taste the metallic flavor of his own blood. Everyone in there had pissed themselves, but this would just be downright embarrassing. They didn’t drink much so when they did piss themselves it was only only enough for a small puddle, nothing more.

                But this—this would be a gigantic mess. Castiel couldn’t take it. He could hear them upstairs, something was going on. He just wanted sweet relief. He could feel every leak of urine soak into his boxers. He felt the pressure build in agony after every spurt. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his crotch grow warmer suddenly, without Castiel’s permission. ‘ _Shit…Shit!’_ He was thinking, but that sure as hell was not what his face was showing.

                He sighed and smiled, feeling the warmth liquid at his feet going between his toes. He bit his lip hard, and remembered that he was going to get punished. ‘ _Fuck…Cas, you—fuck.’_ He thought to himself, realizing what he had done. The room was silent; luckily no one was awake to see Cas’s accident.

                Cas started to panic. ‘ _Dean’s gonna kill me…he—he tricked me!’_ He thought, breathing hard, wanting to cry. ‘ _NO! You_ never _cry Castiel. You never cry; no matter what._ ’ He bit his lip tasting the blood pool in his mouth, shaking his head.

                Next thing he knew a light was shining from the doorway. Castiel was screwed.

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$#@$%^&*()_** _

_**DEAN POV** _

“Why did you give them food, Dean?” Sam spoke angrily. Dean stayed still on the couch. Meg, Crowley and Sam stood before him. He hung his head not wanting to look at the disappointed looks of his beloved family. He heard Sam clearn his throat so he slowly looked at his brother. “I need an answer, Dean.”

“They were getting weak…they were going to die of starvation or dehydration if I didn’t give them something to let them live another day. We’re not going to let them get out the easy way…they are going to die by our own hands, not by nature.”

Crowley walked over to the eldest Winchester and looked him in the eyes…studying him. “You’re not telling us everything. There’s more to your story than you are leading on. Something about that boy or are so fascinated about.”

“I’m so close to breaking him, guys. I’ve been corrupting him since I laid my eyes on him. I’m so close.” Dean stood him the couch. “I had to make sure that I didn’t shine a spotlight on him so I fed and gave drink to everyone. I gave Castiel a lot to drink.”

“How long ago did you do this, Dean?” Meg asked obviously annoyed.

“4 hours ago. I told him he had to hold it and go when two or all of came down.”

“So you could punish him or reward him?” Sam asked.

“Yes!” Dean blurted out.

Sam walked over to his brother and pressed his index his to Dean’s chest and looked serious. “You’re not going to reward him, Dean. None of these teenagers are to be pleased, you hear me.”

“I know, Sam.”

“He is only to be punished. You’re taking too long to break him. Do what you want to him to get him to break, but your ass is mine tonight.” Sam growled. “You understand, pet?”

“Yes, Master.” Dean nodded as he walked towards the basement door. He made his way down the steps and over towards the captives. Right off the bat he could see the wet path from the drain in the middle of the basement to right where Castiel was sitting.

He could see the young boy shaking in embarrassment. He crept over to him and got down to his level. “Hey, my angel. This looks really fresh…did you just do this?”

Castiel hung his head in shame, but said nothing, not until Dean lifted his head up.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas mumbled.

Dean uncuffed him and untied the restraints and dragged him upstairs without saying a word. This time everyone else was waiting and watching. Dean flung open the door revealing the three other villains. “Sammy, Crowley, Meg, Little Cassy here had an accident. I told him to hold it and he just couldn’t so I’m going to go into our guest room and give him a proper punishment.”

They nodded and Dean dragged the little black haired boy into the room Cas had been in before. It was different this time. Dean set him on the bed and tied his arms to the headboard and stripping him of his boxers. “You’ve been a bad boy, my angel.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas whimpered.

“It’s too late for sorry.” Dean turned Cas on his side. Dean leaned over and whispered in Cas’s ear. “I gave you one job, sweetheart. Hold it until I get back. You couldn’t even do that. I’m doing this because I _love_ you.”

There was a gut wrenching silence for a moment too long and then crack of Dean’s belt hitting Cas’s bare ass. The boy let out a loud yelp and Dean smacked him again. 8 more smacks later Dean dropped the belt and gently laid Castiel onto his back with a hiss of pain from the boy.

“I’m so proud of you, Angel.” Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel on the forehead. He could tell that Cas was trying everything in his might to hold back tears. He ran his hands down Castiel’s bare chest and around his precious cock. He touched the tops of his thigh. “You’re so pretty, Castiel.”

Castiel shook his head and looked away, before Dean moved his head towards the green eyed man. “You look at me when I’m talking to you, sweetcheeks. I’ve been wanting to do this since I laid my eyes on you.”

The pads of his index and middle finger glossed over Castiel’s dick and Cas grew stiff. “Oh…” Dean said with a sinister grin. “Is this a sensitive spot? I’m going to have fun tonight.”

“No…no…please…no…” Cas whimpered.

“Oh, yes, my love, yes…” Dean hissed as he lifted Cas’s cock with his index finger. “Oh God, Yes.”

He wrapped his finger around the muscle and pumped slowly back and forth. “No! Please! Stop!”

“Why would I do such a thing?” Dean laughed.

“Please! Stop! NO!” Cas voiced louder and Dean’s pumped grew faster and harder.

With each pump Cas’s dick grew harder and harder before Dean’s eyes and he laughed. The boy was so confused. He brain said no, but he downstairs brain said yes. He decided. He pumped even harder and faster…rougher. Castiel was basically screaming and whipping his head from side to side.

“NO! PLEASE! STOP! NO!” He gripped the head with white knuckles.

“Admit it, Cassie, you love it!” Dean growled.

Cas bit his lip and threw back his head and arched his back. “NO! Nngh, please, s-stop!”

“You’re so confused, my little angel. You don’t know what to think.” Dean laughed as he got rougher with each pump. With barely any warning Cas came over Dean’s hand. “Atta boy…”

Cas panted, doing everything in his might to look at everything but Dean and hold back tears. Dean laid down beside him and traced the outline of Castiel’s jaw. “Don’t worry, sweetheart.” The blue eyed boy stared into Dean’s eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Dean laid his index finger on top of his lips. “Ssssshh…you’ll be ok. You knew you wanted it. You wouldn’t have gotten hard or came otherwise. You looked so beautiful. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you if it was ok…I will next time.” Dean sat up. “I’m a man of my word.”

“Dean, you’ve been in there a while. Meg went out to grab supper, hurry up.” Sam called on the other side of the door.

He uncuffed Cas was the headboard after he put the boxers back on the boy. None of the smacks from the belt broke skin on Cas’s ass but there will be bruises for sure. Dean took his wrist and walked him to the door. He grabbed the door knob, but then let go and turn to Cas and let go of his wrist.

“Next time…you’re not going to say a word unless asked a question.” Dean growled clenching his fist. “Understand?”

“Yes…sir.”

Dean nodded and clenched his jaw. “I gotta keep all of you in line.” In a blink of an eye Dean’s fist landed on Cas’s left cheek bone, forcing him to the ground. Dean dragged him out of the room and across the living room. He flung open the basement door and picked Cas up and over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs.

He dropped Cas to the ground and recuffed him in his place and he stood towering over him. All the other captives were staring wide eyed at Cas and Dean. Cas was a mess, shaking, pale and a bruise forming under his eye.

Dean laughed and looked at that other victims, then back at Cas. With one forceful step Dean swung back his dominant leg right into Cas’s stomach. The boy hunched over coughing and groaning. He looked at the emerald eyed man. Dean had a blank expression. He looked at the others and pointed at Cas. “That’s what happened when you disobey.”

Dean gave one last look at Cas who was still looking at him. He spit in the boy’s face and walked back of the stairs. “Night Ladies…”

_******* _


	17. All in Flames

 

                “What the fuck was that?!” Ruby yelled at Castiel. “How the fucking hell are you not dead?!” She was almost red in anger. Castiel didn’t look that way, he just wanted to stop sitting. His ass hurt like hell and he just wanted to lie down. Maybe even sleep some; anything to get away from thinking about how good he felt with Dean. He couldn’t get the green eyed man out of his mind.

                “Answer me you cocky son of a bitch!” Ruby yelled. Castiel turned and looked at her, her eyes seemed to be as bright as fire, and her voice came from the devil himself. “I don’t know.” Cas answered for once, in almost a whisper. “Ruby, calm down, he probably just got raped…” Anna said calmly, Kevin nodding.

                “I don’t care! You should have died. Everyone else that has been dragged up there has died. What makes Castiel so fucking special, huh? Why does the gay, nobody get to live?” Ruby attacked as her voice got louder. “Ruby, calm down! We’re in here together—“

                “Don’t give me the ‘we’re in here together’ crap. I don’t want to hear it. If I could get up, I’d kill all of you if it meant that I was getting out. Screw all of you.” Ruby continued. Castiel looked at the door, seeing that the tiny light that came through the bottom was shadowed over, meaning that someone or many people were listening to them talk. Kevin seemed to notice as well, speaking up. “Ruby, I would be quite if I were you…” He barely said, getting interrupted quickly.

                “Are you fucking serious? I swear to God, I rather burn in hell than be in here with you freaks!” Ruby latched out as if she was cat pouncing at her prey. The door opened quickly from the upstairs, Meg coming down slowly, smiling. She was just in her bra and underwear. “You know, you bitches can get quite annoying…and by bitches I mean _you_.” She laughed pointing at Ruby.

                “You know what you interrupted?” She looked Ruby dead in the eye. Ruby stared at Meg, almost seeming scared. Meg pulled out her knife quickly, and put it to Ruby’s neck. “Answer me, bitch!” Meg yelled loudly. “N-no ma’am.” The teenager stuttered looking more scared than ever.

                “You interrupted Sam giving it to Dean in the ass hard, while Crowley sucked on Dean’s big, fat, hard dick. I was just about to join in but, you know all I could hear was this ridiculous little girl yelling.” Meg smirked, taking the knife away from Ruby’s mouth. Castiel shivered when she said Dean, it was too fresh in his mind.

                “Not only did you stop me from joining in, but you ruined the fun for the others. So, I asked if I could go kill you on my own and guess what they told me.” Meg said getting right up in Ruby’s face, pulling her hair. Ruby shook her head. “No, please, I was just mad! I won’t do it again, please!”

                “They told me, yes. They are going to reward me after…all of them. Wouldn’t you want that too, slut?” Meg smirked, touching Ruby’s face. “You’d want three men up on you, playing with your nipples, kissing your faces, eating you out, fucking you till ya scream…”

                “STOP!” Ruby shouted on the top of her lungs. Meg went wide eyed and stepped back. “Girls like you just don’t learn, do they?” Meg said almost angry. “Now, I’ll be right back…They wanted to watch and I have to get something.” Meg ran up the stairs, Ruby trying to get out of her chains more than ever before.

                Meg came running back with a bucket of water and a pair of clothes, and something hidden behind her back. She undid one of Ruby’s handcuffs one by one putting a long sleeve shirt on her, and then pulling up some jeans. “What are you doing?” Ruby shouted.

                “Ssssh…” She said putting her fingers on Ruby’s lip. “Dean, Sam, Crowley, come down!” Meg yelled. They all came down, just in boxers. First time they even saw Crowley without a suit on. “Sometimes the boys like me to smoke, naked. So, I have this lighter right here.” Meg laughed, pulling a red lighter, and flicking it on. “I love playing with fire; even burnt my family’s house down with it.” Meg seemed to look down and frown a little talking about it. At least Castiel could see it was a weak point for her.

                Ruby was sobbing without control, shaking her head, begging for her life. “Now, why you crying? You just said you’d rather burn in hell than be in here, right?” Meg laughed, one intense flame reflecting in her eye. “I just thought you’d be happier with it sooner than later.”

                “Please, I didn’t mean it!” Ruby shouted, as Meg made sure the ropes on her ankles and knees where tight. “Adiós puta!” She smirked as she set fire to the end of jeans, all the way up her leg, onto her shirt. Ruby screamed as the fire bit at her skin and melted it from the outside, in.

                Meg laughed, stepping back as the flames engulfed her. Behind her laughs, Castiel could see almost pain as she watched the flames go on. The room had smoke all in it, almost deadly by just breathing it in. Soon enough, Ruby’s screams stopped, and Dean grabbed the bucket of water making sure the fire didn’t spread.

                Ruby’s body skunked, the putrid smells filling the room as the four criminals left. At least as the smoke filled their bodies, it gave Cas something else to think about other than Dean, although that was still in the back of his mind.

                “Anyone else wondering how she knows Spanish?” Kevin smiled, trying to make a joke out of what had just happened. For some reason, it brought a smile to the three people left in there. They didn’t have much hope anymore, but at least—at least they could smile.


	18. Never Cas...

_He didn’t know how he got on the bed. He didn’t remember when he took all his clothes off. He especially didn’t know why he was unable to move as a sexy young man stood at the end of the bed._

_The whole bed was stripped of it’s covers and only had two pillows on top which propped Dean’s upright. He knees were bent so his feet were planted flat on the mattress._

_He young man crawled onto the bed and in between Dean’s spread legs. He ghosted his fingers down the inside of Dean’s thighs until his ever so lightly touched the sensitive skin of Dean’s cock. He wrapped his fingers around the length and pumped hungrily until Dean grew throbbingly hard._

_He back up and bent forward and stared into Dean’s emerald green eyes. He kissed the tip then took all of Dean’s muscle into his mouth. Dear God, Dean could have came at that very moment. He threw his head back and choked out a moan. “Jesus…F-fuck…”_

_He swirled his tongue just the right way that sent stars to Dean’s eyes. “Just like that…ohhh…fuck, that’s perfect. Perfect, Blue eyes…”_

_Dean came with a shout. “Oh, fuck…Castiel…”_

_“Dean…Dean…_ Dean, Dean!” Dean blinked and he wasn’t in the bedroom anymore. Everything was sideways. He was on the couch…his head in Meg’s lap. She was wide eyed. Dean then noticed Sam crouched down beside the couch with his hand on Dean’s shoulder. He must have been the one to wake him up. Crowley stood a few steps back holding a scotch and smiling as if amused. “You wake, babe.” Meg combed his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Yeah, I’m up.” Dean began to sit up and he noticed on his stomach…he had really came all over himself.

“You were making some serious happy noises. At first it was entertaining watching you smile in your sleep and let out happy moans. But then you started mumbling and moaning louder and slurring fucks and perfects. You creamed yourself seconds later.” Meg informed. “It must have been some wet dream for the infamous Dean Winchester to come untouched/unconscious.”

“It was. I’m sorry.” He blushed covering his face the best he could.

“It was a dream about Castiel, wasn’t it.” Sam gave a blank expression.

Dean peeked through one of his fingers then lowered his hand. “What makes you say that?”

“You said Blue eyes…” Sam blinked. “Me, Meg, and Crowley don’t have blue eyes.”

“Sammy…”

“You shouted his name when you shot your load. I thought you were breaking him, Dean.”

“I am breaking him.” Dean sat completely up.

“He’s breaking you too.” Sam answered. “You have never had a wet dream. It wasn’t until we captured those teens that you came untouched. You have only been focused of that blue eye boy and no one else. I don’t want you to be around Castiel for a while. If that means we don’t kill for a while so be it, they deserved mental torture. We need to get you back in the right mind set, brother.”

“I’m fine, Sammy…”

“No, Dean, you’re no acting like yourself. You have let captive starve to death before but Castiel and the other you fed behind our backs. We feed them one a weeks and you slip them dog food days in between. The Dean I grew up with wasn’t like that.”

“You’re right, I need to change.” Dean nodded.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$#@$%^&*()** _

_**3 Weeks Later…** _

Crowley was reading on the master bed while Sam brushed his teeth and Dean draped himself on Sam and wrapped his arms around his little brother waist with his hand dripping into Sam’s boxers. Meg walked into the room and propped on the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Alright boys, I have been waiting for the perfect time, and that time is now, I want my reward.” She spoke.

Dean and Sam walked over to the bed and sat down and faced her. “Tel us want you want to do with us, Meg.” Sam smiled. “You have full control. We’ll do anything you want.”

“Oh, baby, when I’m done with you, you’ll pass out from satisfaction. Dean, sweetie, when I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for relief, and Crowley, you’ll be beat red and watch to see more.”

Sam looked at Dean and smile. “Shall we get started?”

Meg pulled out a pair of handcuffs from the side table and smiled at Dean. “C’mere, sweetie.”

“Oh no, Meg, you know I hate restraints.” Dean leaned away from her pointing a finger.

“C’mon, Dean. This is Meg’s reward. She earned this. We are all going to be here. You’re gonna be fine. If you feel you can’t handle it at any point we’ll stop and uncuff you, ok? She deserves this, baby, she was such a good girl.” Sam kissed Dean on the cheek.

Meg crawled onto the bed and straddled Dean and kissed his neck. “Please, sweetie, I’m not going to do anything kinky to you. I just want you to lose a little control of the situation.”

“That’s what I don’t like.” Dean whispered.

“I love you…” She bit her bottom lip and looked him in the eye.

“I love you, too.” He grazed his hands on his hips.

“If you love me, then you should trust me.” Meg placed her hands on his shoulders.

“I do trust you.” Dean shared eye contact with the woman in his life.

“Then let me do this. Me, Sam, and Crowley are going to be here the whole time. I promise.” Meg ran her hands through his hair.

Dean nodded. “Ok, let’s do this.”

Sam got on his knees behind Dean and took the cuffs from Meg. “How do you want me to do this?”

“Around the bedpost. I want him on his knees ass in the air.” Meg smiled.

Sam clipped the first one to Dean’s wrist and they crawled to the head on the bed. “You’re gonna look so sexy. Meg is going to take advantage of you in front of me, big brother.”

“Oh Sammy…” Dean moaned.

Meg slid in between Dean’s legs until she was face to face with Dean. “Sam, baby, get Dean all stretched and ready for your cock.”

“What do you have in store, Meg?” Dean whispered.

Meg smiled. “I want Sam to fuck you while you’re fucking me.”

Sam prepped Dean. He was already having a tough time with the handcuffs and Sam only had three fingers in his ass. He white knuckled the bed post and suppressed his gasps. Meg ran her hand along Dean’s side and played with his hair and occasionally reached out towards Sam. “Oh Dean’s you’re so tense, you need to relax, baby.” Sam cooed.

“Crowley, babe, can you help Dean out a little. Wrap up a pretty condom around his cock and lather it with lube for me, please.” Meg said seductively staring into Dean’s eyes. “Sam, baby, I you done prepping Dean?”

“Yeah, It took me a little longer because he’s really tense.”

“I don’t want this to be rough sex, Sam, Dean. I want it to be meaningful sex. When was the last time we did that?” Crowley pulled the condom around Dean’s dick and pulled the muscle as he lathered the lube on. Meg cupped Dean’s face. “You’re ok.”

Dean nodded and leaned down as far as he could and caught Meg’s lips with his own. She scooted up forward a little more and lifted her hips and Crowley guided Dean’s cock into Meg at the same time Sam insert his dick into Dean’s ass. Sam knew Dean like the back of his hand. Even being slow and graceful Sam could still manage to hit Dean’s prostate hard enough to make a shiver go down Dean’s back.

Meg laced her fingers with Sam’s hand and carded her fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean kissed any part he could reach. Meg’s breast, rib cage, nipple, belly, collarbone, anything with his radius. He would thrust into Meg on the off beat that Sam thrusted him. The closer he got to his climax the more he pulled and struggled with the handcuffs. Sam was getting rougher so he got rougher with Meg. She was loving it and Sam was loving it. Crowley watched lustfully.

“So close, Sam, Dean.” Meg panted.

“Talk to me, De, I wanna hear your every breath and moan while I thrust into your glorious hole.” Sam dirty talked.

“S’my…” Dean forced out.

“I’m gonna come…” Sam moaned.

“Come for me, Sam…” Meg smiled hitting her climax along with Dean and Sammy.

“Nngh…” Dean gasped as he came and felt the come fill inside him. Dean pulled out and Crowley slipped off the condom, tied it off and threw it away. Sam got off Dean and laid down as Meg crawled out from under Dean. They all sat there regaining their breath and then Dean spoke. “That was god sex, but no more cuffs…”

Sam grabbed the key and unlocked Dean’s wrists. They were starting to bruise and had cuts developing on them. “How did we not notice the cuffs doing these?” Sam gently grazed over the tiny gashes.

“It was good sex, we were all in the sex drive. I didn’t even know that was happening.” Dean answered sitting up and cracking his back. “If you want me to lose complete control just get me into my submissive headspace. It’ll be better that way.”

“You did good, sweetie. Thank you for letting me have some great meaningful sex with my beautiful men.” Meg kissed Dean and then Sam. She crawled over to Crowley and kissed him. “Let’s get some sleep.”

They all laid down with Meg and Dean in the middle. He couldn’t sleep. It had been three weeks and they hadn’t touched the captives. Sam would go down there once a day and give them a bottle of water and a thing of dog food but nothing more. Dean couldn’t get Castiel out of his head. Meg wanted to get him back to his normal mindless, robotic, kill machine men she fell in love with. That Dean never left, that Dean just leaves the moment he touches Cas and only Cas. He could kill Anna or Kevin without a second thought, but Cas. Never Cas…

                                                                                ***


	19. Feeling Dead

 

                Who knew a tiny little tooth could give away almost everything; a bloody little tooth. After Gabriel had found it, he went to the police who analyzed it. After a couple of weeks, there was caution-tape around the park and tons of cops, or even FBI agents over there. Gabriel couldn’t believe it.

                The tooth was matched to the last girl that had been found at the time, dead; Charlie Bradbury. Of course, now the body of a girl named Ruby and a girl named Lilth had been found…or what was left of their bodies. They both were almost not even recognizable. They both had third degree burn from their toes to the top of their heads. At least that was what Gabriel was told. He didn’t actually see the bodies and he honestly felt bad for whoever found them.

                All Gabriel carried about was the fact they were getting closer and closer to finding his little brother. He could see dogs walking around the park, sniffing around, and people wearing gloves, touching around the area. It was as if it was an actual TV show in front of his eyes.

                He had come there every single day after school, looking from a distance. After a couple of weeks it seemed like they were finding nothing until one day, as his eldest brother was watching TV they all saw it; another body found. This one was different though; it was found by the cops instead of a random person.

                ‘ _Benny Lafitte, one of the 10 kidnapped of S-D-M-C, is the most resent victim. He is the 7 th teenager to die so far. Cops found the boy buried several feet under the ground after a dog found his scent. It was assumed he was buried alive, but there is no evidence at this point. The police have told us that they are getting closer to the finding these kidnappers and are hoping to save the last 3 as soon as possible. After many investigation the 3 that are left are supposedly named, Castiel Novak, Kevin Tran, and Anna Milton. More on this story soon…’_

The room was silent until Lucifer began to speak. “At least we know where he is, and that he didn’t just run away.” Everyone turned their faces to him. “That’s not how you clear the air, Lucifer.” Gabriel said almost angry.

                Michael looked at the TV. Photos of all 3 of the kids were on the screen. Seeing Cas’s face was depressing.

                ‘ _If you spot any of the following faces anywhere, please call the number on the screen.’_  The newscast lady says, just as Michael turns off the TV. “I can’t look at him. He was so innocent…”

                “He still is innocent, Michael.” Balthazar said. Michael looked up sighed. “Guys, he’s gonna end up like all of them…there is only 3 left. He’s probably already dead and they haven’t even found him.”

                “You’re wrong! I know he’s still alive!” Gabriel yelled. He was almost red in the face. “Don’t be such a negative Nancy.” Balthazar said, agreeing with Gabe. Michael nodded, “Okay, but just don’t have your hopes up too high…”

                Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked away into his room. ‘ _What if Michael is right? It’s been months since we’ve seen him and this is the first thing that the police have even found…I hope he isn’t right…’_

 

* * *

 

 

                Castiel sat their looking up at the ceiling. He felt dead. He hadn’t seen Dean, or frankly anyone but Sam in so long. Kevin told him they had been there 21 days without anything going wrong or without anyone dying. Anna and Kevin seemed to be getting better as the days went on. They talked to each other, and Cas used to, but he stopped after about the 3 day without seeing another soul. Anna and Kevin were starting to think they’d die of starvation, and they seemed happy about it. Kevin saying, “Better to live a hard life, but a peaceful death.” And although it wasn’t the most peaceful of deaths ever, it was one of the best ways to go. It wasn’t brutal, painful, or bloody. They’d just die. But for some odd reason, for once in Cas’s life he wanted live.  

                He felt dirty. His life was becoming a life full of needing to see a fucking _serial killer._ Dean Winchester; the most lovable person he’s ever had. Castiel was starting to think that this place is actually better than his own home.

                He was bullied at school, and treated bad at home; this was almost nothing. And every time he would open his eyes, he’d see someone beautiful…of course not for the past 3 weeks.

                Anna and Kevin had been trying to talk to Cas for days, but Castiel finally decided that there was no need to talk without Dean Winchester. ‘ _Look at you…you’re turning into one of them, one of the serial killer, one of the whores…’_ Castiel would think to himself has his nail would dig into the brick wall behind him.

                Castiel was almost begging to be touched, to be spoken to be the man with green eyes. He wanted him to slap him, just so he could _feel_ something. He wanted to be clawed at and kissed and smothered by Dean. Castiel shook every time he thought about those thoughts, biting the inside of his mouth and tearing the skin of his cheeks.

                He just prayed Dean felt the same way.


	20. Blue Eyes

Blue eyes. He took a swig of his whiskey and saw the blue eyes through the mirror in the bar. He turned around and propped his back against the counter. The blue eyes spotted him staring and smiled. He stood and walked over to Blue Eyes. “Hey there.”

“Hi.”

“May I say that you have beautiful blue eyes? I could see them from across the bar.” Dean gave his best smile.

“Thank you.” Blue eyes blushed. “You have very pretty green eyes.”

Dean leaned in close. “How old are you?”

“21, legal to be here.” Blue eyes joked.

“That’s cute. So, do you have a boyfriend I should be worried about?” Dean looked around.

“No, I’m here with a few friends.” Blue eyes pointed to the group of people by the pool table.

“Would they mind me taking you away from them for the night?” Dean took Blue eyes’ hand.

Blue eyes looked around. “I don’t think they will mind.”

“Wanna go to my place?” Dean tugged Blue eyes close.

There was a nodded and then they were out the door.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

“AHHH!”

Dean growled. “DON’T CLOSE THOSE EYES!”

“Let me go, please!” Blue eyes cried.

“NO!” Dean pistol whipped Blue eyes. “Don’t close those fucking eyes!”

Blue eyes hide from Dean. “Please…”

“WHY SHOULD YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT?!” Dean blurted out then punched the captive across the face. “WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL?”

“What do you want from me?” Blue eyes screamed.

“EVERYTHING!” Dean tightly gripped Blue eyes’ jaw. “I WANT EVERYTHING FROM YOU!”

Dean began.

_***( &^%$%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()** _

There was a knock on the door. Sam walked over to the door and looked through peephole. “Sam, who’s at the door?”

“Oh God…” Sam looked shocked.

“What, love?” Crowley stood from his seat.

“I thought he was in the spare room.” Sam spoke.

“Who? Dean?”

Sam opened the door. “What the Hell happened to you, Dean?”

“Blue eyes…” He mumbled as he stumbled into the house covered in blood. Sam hovered beside Dean and grabbed his brother’s arm to help support Dean’s weight.

“Love, this is a lot of blood. Please, don’t tell me this is yours.” Crowley helped sit Dean down.

“No,” Dean replied blankly. “I got…blue eyes.”

Meg tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Baby, are you ok? Your eyes are green.”

“I don’t remember his name. I don’t think he gave me his name…he had blue eyes.”

“What the Hell are you talking about, Dean?” Sam asked combing his fingers through Dean’s matted hair.

“I took his eyes…”

“From who?” Meg asked.

“The guy.” Dean replied with no hint of emotion.

“You lost me, bud.” Meg answered. “What happened?”

“He didn’t deserve those blue eyes…so I took them.” Dean couldn’t have sounded more cold.

“What are you talking about, Dean?’ Meg touched his shoulder.

He smirked, but when back to his blank, emotionless stare and dug around in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his hand, palm up revealing two liquefying eyeballs with the stem still attached. He had dug the eyeballs out of a person. “They were hard to get. There was some much blinking and flinching. I was surprised I got such a clean cut.”

“Dean, Have you been torturing all night?” Sam asked touching the side of Dean’s face.

Dean remained silent. He barely even blinked. Sam remembered this Dean. It was before they found Crowley, just before they found Meg. He was ruthless, emotionless, barely even human. If he didn’t like something he killed you or took whatever he didn’t like of you. In this case, a set of eyes. “Dean, where’s the body?”

“Safe…” Dean answered staring off to the side.

“Where, Dean?” Crowley asked, repeating Meg’s question.

“No one will find it for a while.” Dean slowly blinked but didn’t take his eyes away from the direction he was looking in. Sam noticed he wasn’t spacing out he was deliberately. He traced Dean’s eye line to the doorway leading to the basement.

“Where is the body, Dean?” Meg asked again.

Dean was silent. Meg walked over to Sam. “What going on with him, Sam? I have never seen him do something like that. He managed to leave without us knowing and he comes back a different person and covered in blood. I’m not saying I don’t like this, but I need to know what the fuck is going on?”

“This is what Dean acted like before we met you. He would shoot first and ask questions later. He was into very rough sex. He would want me to punch him and beat him. He would torture one person until there was literally no blood left in the victims body. It was actually very sexy to watch. It wasn’t until Dean met you that I knew something had changed. He started to show emotion, at least a tad.”

“So why do you think he is acting this way?” Meg crossed her arms over her chest.

“You wanted to change him and now he is, but I think he is trying to tell us something.” Sam looked back at the door Dean was staring at. He walked back over to Dean. “You not ready to go back there, Dean.”

There was so much built up anger and restraint in Dean that Sam didn’t realize he was hit with so much force it stunned him. He landed on his ass and the nose was numb and he felt blood slide from his nostril to his lip and down his chin. He saw Crowley tackle Dean to the ground and hold down the man. “Dean, calm down.” Crowley yelled.

“I HAVE TO SEE HIM!” Dean struggle to squirm out of Crowley’s grasp. “LET ME GO!”

“Dean, you were distracted by this boy, you still are, you were becoming soft.” Meg helped Crowley out.

“I WiLL NEVER STOP BEING DISTRACTED! I CAN’T GET HIS FACE OUT OF MY MIND! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I’M GOING MAD! I NEED HIM! I WANT HIM! THOSE BLUE EYES!” Dean growled through his teeth.

“We can’t let you do that, Dean. You’ll kill him or the other two. We don’t want that yet.” Sam answered.

“You don’t understand. My body aches without seeing him. My stomach hurts. My headaches have come back. I have no energy without him. I haven’t felt this way since you left for Sanford all those years ago. I haven’t felt a lack of something special since then. I need Castiel. I love you, Meg and Crowley, but I think I’m falling for him too.”

“Not yet, baby, but soon.” Sam combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Soon.”              

_******* _


	21. Crowley

 

                Castiel woke up to Dean yelling upstairs. “I WANT HIM! THOSE BLUE EYES!” Dean was yelling and it made Castiel smile, his eye brightening realizing he had blue eyes, and that maybe Dean was talking about him.

He couldn’t hide it anymore. It had been 6 weeks since he had since Dean. _6 weeks._ He had cried and screamed for him and just hearing his voice made Cas’s insides flutter. He’d do anything for him; _anything._

“Wow, Castiel, you’re alive.” Anna smirked talking to him. Cas turned his head and nodded. He wasn’t sure if he could still talk. His voice seemed to be trapped in a box Dean had been keeping from him. “Well, at least you’re smiling and are realizing your fate like me and Kevin.”

Kevin nodded, his eyes dropping as if there was the tiniest amount of faith in his pupils. “Cas, you haven’t eaten in a while, there is still some dog treats in your bowl.”

            Castiel looked down seeing the tiny bits of food. He leaned down and grabbed the treat with his mouth. It was dry, but food non-the-less. He relaxed a bit after, literally feeling the food fall into his stomach, pleasing his hunger.

            He closes his eyes, resting his head back on the brick wall. Thoughts of Dean flourished his mind and he loved it, trying to get the taste of him back from when he kissed him, or the feeling he gave him from just touching him. Most of all he wanted to feeling of his hand wrapped around his cock to come back. His mouth gets extra saliva just thinking about it.

            Castiel doesn’t care if he is hard in-front of the other two. He wants Dean to come down or any of them so he can show them how much he wants Dean.

            Cas was realizing that he liked it here; as long as Dean was there he wanted it all. It was better than being bullied or teased or abused by others. Dean was better in his head now. Dean was his life and he didn’t want it to go away.

 !&@*($)$_#^!(&*%()_

            No more evidence had been found for weeks, and it seemed to the Novak that they had lost their young Castiel. That was until one day Balthazar was watching the news and a face was on the screen. A tough looking guy with brown hair and green eyes was smiling on the screen. He was younger looking in the photo, probably a man that was 18 years old.

            _‘DNA of Fergus McCloud was found today after weeks of no evidence. It only leads to more of a mysterious story. Fergus McCloud was last seen when he was 18 years old, disappearing randomly after his mother was sent to rehab center. It’s been almost 20 years seen he was last heard of, buying beer, a pocket knife, a lighter, and condoms at a gas station that no longer is in town. His DNA was found on Benny Lafitte body. If you see a man that looks like the man in photo, please call the number on the screen. More information at 9.’_

It seemed as the lady talked all of the brothers and the mom were looking at the TV. “I remember him… He was a very weird kid, always looking at people like a TV. People were never really friends with him, because he seemed to know about everyone by just looking at their face; it was quite creepy…” Naomi said, looking closely at the photo on the screen.

            Gabriel looked at his mom. “Mom, you got to tell the cops! This could be great information to find—“

            “Find Castiel?” Lucifer question, huffing a laugh, eating a potato chip from the bowl in front of him. “Yes, finding Cassie.” Gabriel smiled. He was starting to believe his brother was going to be found.

&*(^)!@*%%($)

            Castiel was staring at the wall. _8 weeks._ It had been _8 weeks_ now since Cas had seen Dean. A light came through the door and Crowley walked down it, smirking.

            “Good Moring, Lovely’s.” His accent came through and echoed in the large basement. Kevin eyes fluttered open and Anna looked up from whatever she was doing. “You guys are special, you know that? My face was on TV. It was when I was really young, and it made smile. You guys brighten my day for once, seeing myself was nice. Oh, and don’t get any ideas that the cops are going to find you. They haven’t seen my face since I was 18; they aren’t going to find it now.”

            The smile on Kevin’s face, turned into a frown. Crowley chuckled and looked at the Asian boy. “What are you missing your mummy?” He chuckled. Crowley smirked, got on Kevin’s level. “You don’t even know if your mummy’s alive, now do you? Maybe she’s dead because you’re not with her.”

            Anna snaps at him, “Don’t you dare get into his head! He so young! Leave him alone!”

            Crowley turns his head to her, walking over her way. “Who said I was playing with him? Maybe, we’ve found your mummy and fucked her dry. What’s her name, again? Oh right, Hannah.”

            Anna’s eyes turn wide. “How the fuck do you know my mother’s name?!” She shouts in angry. “Hannah is beautiful when blood falls from her neck, I would know.”

            “Stop it! You didn’t kill her, you’re tricking me!” Anna shouts, shaking her head. Castiel watches it all, not even frowning. The fear was gone, he felt at home; peaceful. “Maybe, I am, maybe I’m not.” Crowley deviously says, turning around and walking back to the stairs. “Anyway, you’ll probably see me again later. The other’s are having fun for the time being. When you guys see Dean, oh, I can’t wait.”

            He smirks to himself, walking up the stairs, shutting the door. Anna lets out a scream and Castiel smiles. He said Dean’s name.


	22. That's Enough, Dean...

Meg and Sam stood in the door way their “attic.” They had turned it into some sorta gym. So they could stay in shape and not have to go out in public.

“Is he ok, babe?” Meg asked as he watched Dean throw punches and kicks at full force into a punching bag.

“This is a new thing for me, Meg. I have no idea. He has been coming up here for two weeks. He stays up here all day and comes down exhausted, smelling heavy with sweat, takes a shower and goes to sleep on the couch.

“I’m gonna talk with him.” Meg strutted over to her lover. “Hey, sweetie, what are ya doing?”

Dean glanced in her direction and kept throwing punches or kicks. “Exercising.”

She watched as sweat dripped off her hair and down the side of his face as he panted. “Care to take a breather?”

“No.” Dean didn’t even thinking about stopping.

“You’ve been working out pretty heavily for the past two weeks. You’ve barely eaten anything in a while.” Meg suggested. “Come downstairs and eat lunch with us.”

“Later.” Dean panted without missing a beat.

“Sweetie, what you are gaining in muscle mass you’re losing in weight, cause you haven’t been eating. You’re not getting much sleep either. Relax for 10 minutes and talk with us.”

“No.”

Sam walked over to Meg and Dean. “Baby, you’re running yourself into the ground with all this working out. You already look beautiful.” Sam spoke. “Crowley is feeding the captives then going to start fixing lunch. I was thinking about you and me in bed with Crowley watching and Meg can join in. How does that sound?”

“Not horny.”

“Come on, Dean, you haven’t come in weeks. Normally you would be begging to get fucked, by now.” Meg blurted out.

“Sorry.”

“What is going on with you, Dean? You’re not acting like yourself.” Sam asked watching Dean quickly glance at him, but then look away. “Every day since your little stunt you pulled, you have come up here and worked out until you were exhausted and passed out on the couch. You have barely spoke, eaten, or slept in over two weeks. Why are you doing this?”

“Cause…” Dean spoke putting more force to his swings and kicks.

Sam thought for a moment and then took the punching bag and held it still throwing Dean off. He used the bag to catch himself before standing straight and staring at Sam with blank expression. “Cause isn’t good enough, Dean.”

He let go of the bag and Dean started back. “Sometimes I wish we never started this thing.” Meg spoke. “Crowley was just getting into the swing of things and we were just getting use to our rebuilt new home and then we brought those 10 sluts home and everything was fun at first but now things are just fucked up. We used to have a schedule and plan, that has gone to Hell, and now with Dean acting the way he is, I don’t like it…”

“Then why are you still here?” Dean abruptly stopped punching the bag. He stared directly Meg. “If you do not like this and you think things have gone to shit, then why are you here? Nothing is stopping you. We haven’t knocked you up, we aren’t married to you, if you wanna leave, leave, but don’t expect us to welcome you back with open arms.”

“Dean…” Sam started.

“No, Sam, we agreed that any of us could leave if we wanted. If she doesn’t wanna stay than that’s fine with me.”

“I’m not leaving, Dean. You know I would never do that.” Meg clenched her fists.

Dean growled. “Then why are you complaining.” Dean growled through his teeth as he punched the punching bag with each word. “If you stay you stay for good, but if you leave, you stay gone…I don’t want to have to get over you then you come back into my life…” Dean was going downhill. The punches got slower and slower and he just dropped to his knees and fell forward to his forearms and hung his head and sobbed.

Sam and Meg jumped into action. “Dean, baby, what’s the matter?”

“It hurts so much!” Dean wailed. “I can’t take it anymore!”

“Where does it hurt, sweetie?” Meg rubbed Dean’s back.

Dean shook his head. Sam could see the tears fall from Dean’s eyes and onto the floor. “Talk with us, Dean. Tell us where it hurts.”

“I can’t take it…” Dean sobbed as he let his body give into gravity as he landed on his side with his knees bent and hands close to his face. His eyes were close and tears rolling down his eyes.

“What’s going on, Sam?”

“I’m equally confused.” Sam was wide eyed. “Dean, it’s ok.”

“NO! I need to see him!” Dean sat up quickly staring at Sam.

They instantly knew what he was talking about. “Dean, you can’t.” Sam started.

Dean shot up to his feet and start to bolt to the door to the stairs but Meg grabbed his ankle sending him to the floor and she straddled Dean holding down his shoulders. With quick thinking Dean head butted her and pushed her off him and stood up and darted down the stairs only halfway be shoved into the wall and collapsing down the stairs once again by gravity. Sam placed one hand firmly in the center of his chest.

Dean twist Sam’s wrist and shoved him aside and stood up yet again and limped quickly to the door before a force nailed him in the back once again sending him to the ground, but this time on his stomach. He flipped over and Meg held him down. John Winchester taught Dean well in hand to hand combat so Dean easily wrapped his ankles around Meg’s neck and some how twisted his way free, only to be punched in the face by Sam.

He staggered back a few feet and lifted his fists. He ducked avoiding Sam’s swing and connected his fist with Sam’s stomach doubling him over. Dean went for a kick, but Sam’s caught his leg and twist it flipping Dean over throwing his balance off, making him topple to the ground. “That’s enough, Dean.”

“You don’t understand.” Dean yelled kneeing his brother in the back and flipping him over so he towered over Sam. “Something about him I can’t get out of my mind no matter how hard I try!”

“You’re obsessed, Dean!” Sam punched Dean across the face tossing him aside. He jumped to this feet just as Dean got up. Dean stayed low and charged at Sam nailing him again the gut, but traveling with Dean right into the bookcase.

“You think this is just going to be another Cassie or Lisa!” Dean yelled sending a blow to Sam’s cheek bone.

Sam pushed Dean away with his boot and charged at Dean and shoved him over the couch and smacking through the coffee table. They both rolled off and stared at each other. “It is the same! We almost got caught with Lisa! I’m not letting that happen again!”

“You’re just jealous I found Meg and Crowley!” Dean spat out. “You don’t like it that I have picked the member of our family!”

Sam walked over to Dean and kneed him in the stomach. “I’m not jealous! We both love Meg an Crowley evenly! You didn’t pick anyone! They picked us!” He pushed Dean into the recliner. Right as he landed Meg popped up and began wrapping him with rope around his wrists and ankles.

“NO!” He yelled. “Sam!”

“You have to calm down, Dean. We are doing this for your own good.” Meg straightened and walked over to Sam.

“For my own good!?” Dean remarked. “I thought that whole fight we just had was telling you that keeping me away from him isn’t doing you any favors.”

“That may be so, but we still aren’t letting you see him until you have calm down.” Meg crossed her arms over her chest.

“How could you? We are family! We don’t tie up each other and leave them there until they have changed!” Dean screamed.

“Yeah, because family mean you beat the shit out of each other because one of them wants something the others don’t.” Sam retorted.

“I HATE YOU!” Dean growled.

“No, you don’t. Shut up, Dean.” Sam blurted out.

“NO! I really hate you! When I get out of these ropes I’m going to beat you so hard you won’t be able to see for weeks and I’ll break all the basic motor skill bones, like thumbs and big toes. I’m going to break your nose and probably knock some teeth out of you.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re gonna be here for a few hours.” Sam began to walk off.

“I’m going to break both of your kneecaps with my steel toes boots and skin your back until you can see the muscle.” Dean yelled until Sam was out of eyesight. That’s when he got quiet. Super quiet. He slowed down his breathing and stared at the bedroom door where Sam and Meg had headed off too.

They were planning on something. Planning something not for him, but for each other… their setting…right in front of the captives…without Dean. He was pissed.

_******* _


	23. "Stop."

            “I HATE YOU!” Castiel hears from upstairs, coming from the sweet voice of Dean’s. It was loud, and harsh, and Cas didn’t know why it made him happy. “No, you don’t. Shut up, Dean.” He hears the voice of Sam’s now. “What is going on up there?” Kevin asks looking at the door. They had already been hearing loud noises of glass breaking, and banging on walls.

            “NO! I really hate you! When I get out of these ropes I’m going to beat you…” Castiel heard his voice fade out. It seemed like 5 minutes later there was more yelling. “I swear if you lay a hand on him I swear I will rip you to pieces!” He hears Dean scream out. “Fuck you! He’s destroying you!” Sam yelled, again. Cas heard more mumbling before all was quiet. That didn’t last long; not at all.

            The light from upstairs comes and goes as the youngest Winchester runs down the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Cas can hear Dean literally screaming at the top of his lungs, “DON’T LAY A DAMN FINGER ON HIM! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKER!”

            Castiel was listening to his voice, he was so enchanted by it that he didn’t even realize Sam was rushing right towards him until a sharp pain is piercing through his jaw. He was brought back to reality hearing Anna’s voice.

            “Castiel!” She roars from the bottom of her throat. Her eyes wide with fear. Another punch was thrown towards Castiel’s face. His eye was throbbing and he wanted to grab his face. “SAMMY!” He heard from Dean, along with glass breaking in the background.

            “You hear that you fucker?” Sam asks squeezing Castiel hurt jaw tightly. It felt like a thousand nail going through his skin into his muscles. Cas looked at him, one of his eyes blurry, the other just staring. Another punch goes straight to Castiel’s nose. If that wasn’t the sound of his nose breaking Castiel didn’t know what it was.

            “I asked you a question, you better answer it!” Sam yelled in his face, so close to him that his hot breath was making Cas sweat. “I heard it.” Castiel replied as if nothing had just happened to him. Was there a hint of fear in his eyes? Slightly, but Cas was hoping he wouldn’t notice.

            “You’ve messed up my brother and now I’m gonna mess up you!” the young Winchester shouts, grabbing Castiel by the throat and thrashing him into the wall. Castiel closed his eyes, as the knuckles where hitting his stomach. He coughed up blood only for a second, because that’s the only Sam let him breath.

            The next punches were repeated over and over again in different areas. Castiel didn’t even know where he was hitting anymore, the pain was everywhere. He couldn’t open his eyes, because every time he tried, they were closed again from pain. Suddenly everything stopped with a simple and quiet voice.

            “Stop.” Kevin said, looking straight at Sam. Sam turned his head, and stared at Kevin. He threw Cas down with a thud, walking slowly over to Kevin.

            “What did you just say?” Sam asked. Kevin turned wide eyed and tried backing-up against the wall. Sam eyes were blank and evil as if a demon was in his body. “I—I said stop.” Kevin repeated tripping over his words.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that. Did you just tell me to _stop_?” Sam was smiling a creepy smile, glaring at Kevin. “I—I did and I meant it.” Kevin tried to sound strong but failed, his emotions not catching up with his thoughts. Sam chuckled and got down to Kevin’s level. “So, tell me if I heard this correctly; you told me to _stop_?”

            “Yes!” Kevin yelled in his face, fear showing through every inch in his body. Sam smirked and grabbed Kevin’s wrist, unlocking his handcuffs from one wrist to another. Kevin just sat there. Sam wasn’t holding him down. If he ran, he could get out of there, but Kevin didn’t.

            Sam slowly picked up his hand. “You’re so thin, and tiny, I feel I could break you just by touching you.” The Winchester twisted Kevin wrist quickly until he heard a cry of pain and a snapping of a bone. “I guess I feel that way because I can…”

            Kevin grabbed his wrists, not hiding his pain, crying. Sam smirked and grabbed Kevin by his waist, shoving him against the wall. Kevin was panicking. Cas could see it in his eyes. “I don’t like it when people tell me to stop.” Sam now looked mad, sweating, undoing the belt from his jeans. He used it like a whip, slashing Kevin’s back and legs as if he was a doll.

            Kevin yelled as he felt blood falling down his back. Sam unzipped the zipper of his pants letting his jeans fall off his waist. He took of his underwear, and smirked. “Now you’ll say stop, and I’m not gonna…not till I’m done.”

            Sam touched his cock, making his hand rub against it. He let his hand wonder until he wraps his fingers around his shaft, rubbing himself. “F-Fuck!” Sam shouted jacks off until he got hard. Next thing Cas knows is that Sam stretching Kevin’s cheeks until he is screaming in pain. He slams his dick into Kevin, scratching at his already wounded back. Anna is crying, not looking, only listening to the horrible screams.

            Cas is looking. He can’t take his eyes away from it and he doesn’t know why. Blood is falling from Kevin’s hole and Kevin’s screaming it only getting worse. “Please stop!” Kevin screamed, his voice cracking.

            Sam smiled, and smashed into to him harder and stronger. Kevin pleads are worthless, he can tell it is only heating Sam’s drive. The Winchester lets his head fall back as he comes inside Kevin, pulling out quickly and harsh.

            Kevin feels blood seeping down his body. Sam smirked as Kevin fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sam turns to Cas and sips at him as he grabs his pants and underwear, walking back up the stairs slamming the door shut.

            “Kevin! Oh God, Kevin!” Anna yelled, not seeing his stomach moving. His eyes were wide open and he was staring right Castiel. Kevin had just saved him and Castiel had no feeling of sadness going through his body. _‘What is wrong with you?’_ He asked himself, looking at Kevin. Anna was in tears and he was feeling…blank. He wasn’t feeling anything. All he could feel was a _want_ or a _longing_ for someone and he knew that was Dean. _‘You’ve fallen for a murderer, Cas…Who are you anymore?’_   


	24. Not This Time...

Sam walked up the steps to find Dean shaking in anger. “Dean?” Sam said as calmly as possible. He eyes flicked to Sam and he glared. He didn’t speak. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“Yeah…” Dean spoke softly.

“I didn’t mean to torture you for so long, baby. I thought I could get you back to the Dean that we had at the beginning of this thing. The Dean I could throw in my lap and make out with or the Dean that would fuck Meg on the spot.”

“That Dean is still here, but wants Blue Eyes, so bad. I’m so close to corrupting him.” Dean was wide eyes and shaking.

“Calm down, Dean. What I did to you was wrong. Will you please forgive me?”

“What did you do to Castiel?” Dean asked first.

Sam looked down at the ground. “Uhh...”

What did you do!?” Dean yelled pulling at the restraints.

“Kevin’s dead.” Sam answered.

“What about Castiel!?” Dean didn’t care about the other two captives.

Sam cupped Dean’s jaw. “Castiel is alive, baby, I kinda beat the shit out of him, but he’s alive.”

“Let me see him.” Dean blurted out staring Sam in the eyes.

Sam undid the binding and took a step back. Dean stood straight and walked backwards to the basement door and Sam didn’t followed. Once he opened the door and slowly shut it behind him and darted down the stairs.

He frantically searched for Cas and what he saw he cringed. Cas’s face was swollen and bleeding. He ran over to the boy and collapsed to his knees. “I’m here, my angel. I’m here.”

“Dean?” he mumbled as Dean undid the cuffs.

“Shh, my angel, I’m gonna make you feel better.” He carried Castiel up the stairs. He flung open the door and walked pasted Sam with a blank face.

“Dean, I’m sorry. Can you please…”

“No.” Dean replied cutting off Sam.

“Dean…”

“No, Sammy. Not this time.” Dean walked to the spare room and shut the door. He set Cas on the bed and gently touched Cas’s face. “I’m sorry, my angel. He did this to you because he was angry at me.”

Castiel barely nodded.

“I’m gonna get you all cleaned up. I try to bring the swelling down once I’m done. I have to take you back down later.” Dean touched the forming bruise below Cas’s eye. “I’m gonna be right back, but as a precaution…” Dean cuffed Cas’s wrist to the bed post.

He stepped out of the room and Sam immediately walked over to Dean. “Dean, hear me out, I’m sorry for what I did, but you were going mad.”

Dean was silent and walked into the kitchen.

“We hadn’t had sex in weeks and you were ok with that.” Sam followed Dean.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t fulfilling you sexual desires, Sam. I was just being tortured by the fact you wouldn’t let me see the possible five member of our family.” Dean glared.

“I regret doing that, but Dean you’re back to your normal self, despite hating me.”

“I will never hate you, Sammy.” Dean huffed. “I’m really fucking pissed at you right now, but I will never hate you.”

“Dean, Can we put that behind us and move on?”

Dean smirked and popped his knuckles. “You know, why happened to our rule that we kill together, we torture whenever?”

“It still stands…” Sam looked confused.

“You fucking kill that little Asian kid, Sam. You broke our number one rule and you were getting mad at me?”

“Dean…”

“No! Don’t Dean me, Sam. I was trying to break Castiel so he could learn to be a part of our family and you cut me off from him. Just like you did with Cassie, Lisa, and almost Meg. I almost had him and you ripped that away.”

“I’m sorry, Dean, I really…”

“You take that sorry and shove it up your ass. I’m done with your apologies.” Dean wet a cloth and grabbed an ice pack and a hand towel. “Don’t talk to me for a while.”

“You don’t mean that, baby.” Sam touched Dean’s shoulder.

“Do I look like I don’t mean it?” Dean stared at his younger brother. “I hope you like sleeping on the couch.”

“We have the spare ro—“

“No, I’m treating Castiel in there so the couch is all yours Sasquatch.” Dean slammed the spare room. “I’m sorry, my angel. Samuel was just being a major pain in my ass.”

He gently wiped the dried blood off Cas’s face and gently placed a towel wrapped ice pack across both eyes and his nose. “Try to rest, Blue Eyes. When you wake I’ll check the swelling and send you back down.”

He squeezed Cas hand and walked out of the room and gently shut the door. Meg and Crowley were standing in the living room with their arms crossed over their chest. Sam was on the couch giving his puppy dog stare. “That’s not good enough, Sam.” Meg answered.

“I messed up, Meg.” Sam spoke not seeing Dean. “Things got heated so I attacked.”

“Last time I did that we lost two captives in one night, but that was back when we had 8 other captives to choose from. What you did could choose between our possible five family member or the female who would probably keep Castiel human until he breaks.” Meg barked.

“I wasn’t thinking, I just did.” Sam responded.

“And when has that ever been a good thing, Moose?” Crowley rose his shoulders.

Sam lowered his head. “I’m sorry.”

“If we were on a hunt, you would have been killed.” Meg stated. “That was stupid, Sam. You were so focused on being angry at Dean that you forgot our lifestyle.”

“Tell Dean he’s being stupid about making me sleep on the couch, guys. We have been in worse fights than this. I mean just earlier today we were in a worse fight and we broke a book shelf and the coffee table.”

Both Meg and Crowley shook their head. “But our fights haven’t been about breaking our number one rule and beating the shit out of a possible family member.” Crowley answered.

“We agree with Dean, Sam, you deserve worse that the couch, honestly.” Meg walked away with Crowley into the bedroom. Dean walked past Sam and he noticed.

“Dean, I’m sorry, I was a dick and made a mistake.” He stood to his feet and walked over to Dean. He didn’t pay Sam any mind. It was like he wasn’t even there. “Listen to me, please, I was wrong. I won’t do it again. We are a family. A family that kills together, stay together.”

Dean just walked past his brother.

“What do you want me to do, Dean? Beg on my knees? Don’t come for a certain amount of time? A spanking?” Sam was able to say right before Dean’s fist connected with Sam’s mouth.

Sam watched as Dean walked into the bedroom shaking his fist as if it hurt him as well, but he slammed the door and Sam got the messaged. Dean was dead serious this time.

_******* _


	25. Can I Touch You?

            Castiel was lying in the spare bed, for hours it seemed. He had fallen asleep and when he woke up he was all alone, just him and the handcuff that kept him from running away. Frankly, Castiel thought that was worthless, because he had made up his mind. Cas was never going back home; he was either going to stay here with Dean or he was going to die by the hands of him. This oddly made Castiel happy.

            No more school. No more fighting. No more caring. He could just be with a man he loved and no one could judge him.

            There was an ice-pack around Cas’s face. He couldn’t feel anything from his eyes down; expect the tiny throbbing in his nose. Cas was 99.9% sure his nose was broken. His sides were aching and his stomach felt like nails were piercing into him. Every-time he moved it would hurt; even the littlest movement. So, he closed his eyes again, drifting back to sleep.

            When he woke up again, a man was rubbing a cloth over his forehead. It was a wet cloth; either that or Cas was just really sweaty. He opens his eyes as much as possible, one-side being harder to open than the other. “Hello, Angel.” Dean said, his smooth voice coming through his ears.

            Castiel turns his head slowly and grimacing in the pain in his neck and jaw. Dean is on the bed next to him, no shirt on just loose fitting boxers. Castiel can’t help himself, so he looks at his sharp hip bones and down. Dean smirks, looking at Cas. “You like what you see, sweetheart?” Dean says, moving closer to Cas, rubbing the wet cloth down to Cas’s chest. Cas bites his lip very softly, not nodding, but saying yes with his eyes. Dean is actually grinning now, as he lets his face come very close Cas’s.

            “Sammy hurt you…I can’t see your beautiful blue eyes as I used to…” Dean frowns, rubbing his pointer finger softly against the bruise under his left eye. He lets his pointer finger slowly rub its way all the way down to his lip. His lips aren’t swollen surprisingly, although his mouth had bled badly. Dean lowers his lips and ever so gently places them on Cas’s.

            Castiel lets out a groan; even the slightest pressure hurt him. “I’m so sorry, angel. No one’s gonna hurt you like this ever again – no one.” Dean lets his hand travel down Cas body, tracing drawings with his fingertips.

            Dean sits up and slowly wraps his finger under Cas’s boxers; just enough to see Cas’s reaction. Castiel is looking down at him, no fear in his eyes; just pure _want_. “Do you want me Cas?” Dean asks him, his fingers rubbing against Cas’s hip bones. Cas looks down at Dean, and smiles a very tiny smile. Although it was tiny, it showed Dean that he had almost broken the kid all the way. He had finally got Castiel into falling in _love_ with Dean.

            Dean slowly drags Cas’s boxers down getting tiny groans every so often from the young boy. Cas’s cock was half-hard already, and Castiel wanted more. “Can I touch you?” Dean asks him, Cas nodding this time, not scared at all. “I’m gonna make all that pain go away, beautiful.”

            Dean grins, and moves his hands onto Cas’s cock. Just from the touch Cas was shaking; not from being scared or anything, just the feeling of pleasure he hadn’t had in so long. Dean started to move his hand up and down on the now full-on hard cock. Cas lets out a soft moan, the pleasure taking over the pain.

            “Oh Blue Eyes, keep making noises like that I’m going to cream my damn boxers.” Dean shouts, pumping Cas cock rougher and faster. “A—Ah!” Castiel lets escape his lips as he digs his fingers into the blanket.

            Seeing Dean’s smirk was enough to make Cas lose it. His back arches and he groans in pain, until his come is shooting from his cock, getting all over Dean’s hand and his chest. Dean pumps Cas’s cock until he is done, and looks over at Cas. Cas has his eyes closed and his head back, panting like a dog. Soon Dean is biting his lip, and Cas realizes that Dean Winchester just came in his pants.

            “Look what you do to me, angel?” Dean comes over to Castiel and removes his boxer, showing him all the come that covered it. Castiel bites his bottom lip, and looks over at Dean. He wants to kiss him, but he is in too much pain to move. Luckily, Dean could tell it in Cas’s eyes, and he kisses him a little rougher than Cas wanted. He groaned and Dean frowned.

            “If Sam wasn’t my brother, he would be dead…passed dead actually. He would be nothing but ashes. You are my love, Castiel. I love you.” Dean says, kissing Cas cheeks softly. Castiel nods. “You can talk you know? Do you love me too, angel?” Dean asks, looking Cas directly in the eyes.

            “Yes.” Is all that comes out of Cas’s mouth, but it’s enough for Dean. Dean kisses him one more time and then connects his forehead with his. “So if I un-cuff you, you won’t leave me, right?”

            Cas nods. “Okay, Angel.” Dean says, trusting him. He un-cuffs him from the bed, letting the handcuffs fall the ground. Castiel doesn’t move, he just looks at Dean.

            Dean gets off the bed and turns off the lights, smiling. He pulls the covers over Cas’s body, as he gets into the bed with him. “Come here.” Dean whispers. Cas slowly, slides his way over to Dean, paining shooting through him ever-so-often. Dean lets Cas’s head fall onto his chest as he turns to his side, cuddling into Dean. Dean’s arm wraps around Cas’s body, holding him as close as possible.

            Castiel felt happy for once in his life. He was finally feeling happy as he fell asleep in Dean’s arms.  


	26. This or That; Someone Still Dies

He easily slipped out of bed that morning. Cas was in a deep slumber, mainly because he had been sleeping sitting up for weeks and not really getting any sleep. He gently closed the door and he already heard movement in the kitchen.

Meg and Crowley were standing, Crowley by the stove and Meg propped against the counter. Sam was reading the newspaper. He dashed over to Meg and pulled her face towards him and slammed his lips against hers and pulled back and did the same to Crowley. Sam looked up and Dean turned to him and sighed.

“Good morning to you, too, Dean.” Meg smiled running her fingers through her hair.

Dean and Sam shared a serious moment. He still haven’t forgiven Sam. He turned back to his other lovers. “I am at the finally breaking points for Cas. “He wants to be a part of our family. He wants me. He would do anything for me.”

“So what about us? He can’t be just your little pet.” Meg grumbled.

“I’m getting there. We have to completely break her. We have to get him attached to be after he break and then we can ease him into our family and soon enough we will our fifth member.”

“Well, Dean, not that I don’t believe you, but Castiel had to earn our trust as well and that means proving he wants to be a part of our family.” Crowley spoke.

“Do you have any ideas?”

Sam stood from his chair. “I have an—“

“No, Sam. You don’t get a say.” Dean pointed a finger at his brother. “You hurt him, so you don’t get to decide anything.”

“Dean, I’m sorry for what I did, really. I’m an asshole, but can you please forgive me?” Sam begged clasping his hands together.

Dean shook his head with a serious expression. “No, I can’t Sam.”

“Dean…”

“No, you can beg until you’re blue in the face, Sam. That will never erase the fact you did what you did. If you’re mad at me, punch me, don’t kill a captive on your own free will, that’s not what we agreed on when we started this.” Dean walked over to Sam.

First the first time in years tears fell from Sam’s eyes. “Dean, I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say. Baby, I love you and I don’t wanna lose you but I fucked up.” Sam wiped his eyes. “De, I’m so sorry.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. “No tears, baby brother. No click flick moments.”

Sam choked on laugh. “I seriously am sorry, Dean.”

“I know.” Dean kissed his brother. “Now, what was your idea?”

“How about we give the honors to Castiel to kill off the last of our captives? If he can’t do it, we kill him, if he can we can start to trust him.” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“I like that. We already know that that redhead…Anna is rather fond of Castiel. So they have a good friendship. It would be terrifying to be killed by your best friend.” Crowley answered.

“Yeah, she has already accepted her fate being killing by one of us, but she hasn’t accepted that face that Castiel might turn on her and kill her.” Meg smiled. “I’m in.”

Crowley nodded and Sam waited for Dean’s response. “I’ll do it. Lemme talk with him.”

Dean crossed the room again and entered the spare space. Cas was just stirring and waking up. “Good morning, my angel.”

Castiel faintly touched his eyes and nose. “Morning.” He slurred heavy with sleep.

“The swelling is basically gone. There is still a bruise.” Dean sat on the bed. “I have something to tell you.”

“What?” Cas was paying full attention.

“If you wanna stay you can’t only love me. You have to share Me, Sam, Meg, and Crowley. It’s a packaged deal.”

“Ok.”

“They want to trust you are here for the right reasons.” Dean procrastinated the meaning he was trying to get across.

“I understand.” Cas nodded the epitome of calm.

“They want you to prove that you’re here to stay and will do anything for us.” Dean stumbled over his words. Why was he so nervous? Dean Winchester didn’t get nervous.

“What is it?”

“You are going to have to kill Anna.” He spoke quietly. He watched as Cas’s face turn to almost completely white. “That’s the only way.”

He walked out of the room to let it settle. Sam, Meg and Crowley had made up and were waiting close to the door. “So? Now?” Meg spoke anxiously.

“Hold on, let me get him.” He walked once again into the room but this time took Cas by the wrist and pulled him out of the bedroom. Cas was basically being dragged. His feet weren’t moving, but he was moving. His other hand gripped Dean’s wrist that was holding his wrist. “Shouldn’t waste any time. You wanna prove your love you gotta do this with the drop of a hat.”

“No, no, please. Anything else, please, no.” Cas begged pulling away from Dean’s grasp as Dean stopped to open the basement door.

There was no way Castiel’s weak, frail body could get out of Dean’s grasp, he had nothing to worry about. He turned and look at his lovers. “Stay up here, Cas’s first should be on his own.”

“Then you should be up here.”

Dean smiled and looked over to the begging, shaking boy. “I’ll be his motivation. He’ll just stall if someone doesn’t go down there. It’s just a precaution.”

They nodded and Dean stepped down a step and Cas still wasn’t moving. “No, please. I’ll do anything, but this.”

“Start moving your legs or you’re falling down these steps and I’m not catching you as you fall.” Dean threatened.

“Please, don’t make me down this.” Cas took a few steps until the reach the full view of Anna alone in the dim light with Kevin’s corpse. Cas froze and just like Dean said he was dragged off the steps and fell on his face.

“Get up.” Dean said with no compassion. This is how Cas will learn. He must learn how to show no mercy, no emotion, no remorse; just pleasure and lust. “Walk over to her.”

“Dean…please.” Cas pulled himself half up and looked up at him. “Anything but this.”

He crouched down and gripped Castiel jaw with one hand tightly. “How about this? Either you kill her and you live or you don’t kill her and she still dies, but you die along with her. So, you better make your decision fast.”

He stood and waited for Cas to do something. The boy stood and walked over to the fragile girl. “Cas?”

“I’m so sorry, Anna.” Cas whimpered. Dean stepped behind the blue eyed angel.

“Do it, my angel.” He smirked.

Anna stared terrified at Cas. “Cas, no, please. I’m your best friend. We’ve been through this together. We were going to die together!” She panicked.

“I’m sorry.” Cas whispered as tears bubbled up in his eyes.

Dean touched Cas’s shoulder. “Do it, Castiel.”

_******* _


	27. Finally Broken

 

 “Do it, Castiel.” Castiel hears and for the first time in years his vision is blurry. “Please Castiel! We’ve been friends since we were kids!”

Cas lets his tears fall down his cheek, as he steps closer to her. He looks back at Dean who sees his tears, and his smile is fading. Castiel looks at Anna, the tears on her face, the begging in her eyes; he didn’t want to. He wasn’t a killer he was just in love with one.

“Please…let us die together! That’s what we wanted! Castiel, I love you, please don’t kill me! Please, I—“

Castiel hands are pressed against her neck, pushing her up so she can’t reach his wrists to get him from stopping. She made choking noises and Cas leaned his head to her ear, “Goodbye Anna.”

He looked her straight in the eyes, thousands of tear falling from her eyes as well as his own. He presses his hands to her neck tighter and pushes her against the wall as much as possible. The light in Anna’s face turns almost blue, with her eyes wide open, one last tear escaping it. Castiel can feel a rush of emotions filling his blood, and for some reason he is mad at himself. He doesn’t drop Anna’s body, but with all his might he breaks her neck, letting her fall.

His knees give way; his vision more blurry than he thought was possibly. His hands go to his face and he sobs like there was no tomorrow. A hand soon is cupping his face, and removing Cas’s hands. Cas looks up, seeing Dean smiling softly at him. “Come here, Angel.” He whispers. Castiel nods and cuddles his face into Dean.

Dean rubs his back and kisses his forehead. “It’s all okay, Angel. I will always be here for you. I love you and I will let nothing harm you.” Castiel sobs into him. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and lets Dean rub his back. “Although the others might love you, they’ll never love you as much as I do. You’re my Blue Eyes. Can I see them?” Dean asks. Tilting Cas’s chin up.

Dean wipes the pad of his thumb under both his eyes. “Your eyes don’t shine as bright as I know they can. They are red and puffy. I won’t let that happen, I’ll always keep you happy.” Dean leans down and gives Castiel a soft, loving kiss to his lips.

Cas smiles and goes back to resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean?” Cas says letting his fingers dig into Dean’s shirt, as Dean rubs Cas’s back. “Yes, Angel?”

“I love you.” Castiel says out loud, knowing it was true in his heart. Cas moves his head so that he is looking at Dean again. Dean is smiling bigger than Cas thought was possible and pulls Cas in for another kiss. It was with passion this time, sending Cas’s heart flying. “And – and you’re not scared of me?” Dean asks showing his beautiful white teeth.

Castiel is smirking now. “No, I am not scared of you. I love you.” Castiel says knowing that he actually makes the man he loves happy. Dean grins so big and hugs onto Cas like there was glue stuck to him. Castiel is now the one, rubbing Dean’s back and smiling.

“Blue Eyes?” Dean says now. He leans up and looks at Cas’s face again. Cas nods, giving him a confused look. Dean looks down and holds Cas’s hand. “You have to do one more thing to be part of our family…”

Castiel looks down at his hand. Dean brings it to his face and kisses it. “It’s tradition that we take you to your house one more time to prove your faith and love.” Dean kisses his tiny hand again, smiling. Castiel frowns his eyebrows, not sure what he is exactly saying. “You have to kill one of your family members now Castiel.”

Castiel nods, as if it was no big deal. “You have to burn your house down too…” and this is what makes Castiel frown. He didn’t hate everyone in his family. He looks up at Dean and lets another tear fall down. He feels sick to his stomach and he wants to throw up. “I’m sorry Castiel, but do you love me?” Dean says.

Castiel nods and bites his lip. He quickly grabs Dean’s other hand kisses it. “I – I do love you.”

“Then you have to do this. This is what I do and if you can’t do it then – then we’ll have to kill you.” Dean says. Castiel frowns, but nods. “I’ll do it…” Cas whispers. Dean smirks at this and leans to kiss Castiel. He picks Castiel up, carrying him, just because he could. Dean lays him on the couch while he went to talk to the others.

He looks around. There is a TV and a lot of broken things. Blood stains are about everywhere, as if it was a haunted house at one of those cheap amusement parks. His body still hurt, and he wanted to sleep it off. His heart was torn and his brain was challenged with his old thoughts and his new ones.

For some reason Castiel just wanted to grab something and hurt someone or even himself. There is a knife on the table and the thought runs through him. He does it.

The knife was so sharp that he barely scraped his wrist and it was bleeding and dripping onto the floor. Castiel doesn’t know why, but he is smiling. Not just smiling, he is also laughing, loudly. Dean walks into the room after hearing the high pitched laughs and runs to Castiel. He puts a lot of pressure on Cas’s wrist while walking him past the other three adults to the sink. The water burned and it only made Castiel laugh more. Soon a bandage is against his wrist and all four of the murderers are staring at him.

“Dean?” Sam says looking at Cas.

“Yes Sam?”

“You’ve broken him.” Sam smiles and Dean nods. “He already wants someone or something painful, beauties. I want to see him in action in every way.” Crowley speaks, looking at Dean. Dean looks at Cas again who is smiling with his eyes closed, hand hanging off the couch. “After he kills one person of his family and burns down his house he will be all ours. All ours.”


	28. Finally Ready...

“Quit making such a big deal out this, Sammy.” Dean remarked sitting down at the table.

Sam huffed. “It’s been weeks. He still hasn’t done our tradition.”

“You forget how long it took you to kill Dad…or Meg kill her sister, or Crowley to kill his mother. Right now, Cas has just gotten to his proper weight and he is gaining muscle mass. He also is trying to get to know you, Meg and Crowley. He sleeps in a little later than all of us because he was severely sleep deprived. Do you want to love him, Sammy?”

“Of course, Dean—“

“—Then patience.” Dean finished. He looked in the doorway. Cas was standing therein a pair of Dean’s old boxers. “Morning, Blue eyes.”

He slowly made his way into the room and over to the coffee maker. “Soon, Dean, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Hey, I waited 6 years for you; we waited 3 years for Meg, and 4 years for Crowley. It’s been 10 weeks Sammy.” Dean pointed as he stood from his chair and over to the younger of the family.

He wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and pulled at the elastic waistband of Cas’s boxers as the boy poured his coffee. “Good morning, Dean.”

“I’m not used to be sleeping outside of Sam at night, but that’s the only way you’ll sleep in the bed. The others really want to feel you. Sammy’s too big to be anywhere but the outside.” He leaned close to Cas and whispered in his ear. “He’s also too big in other places.”

Dean watched as Cas’s breath hitched and he bit his lip. “Really?”

“Meg has been dying to twink your nipples with his teeth and roll them in between his fingers. She wants to feel you inside of her. Crowley wants to wrap his fingers around your cock or taste the flavor of your come on his lips.” Dean whispered as he palmed Cas’s dick through the fabric. “Oh, and Sammy, oh Sammy is a Dominant who wants a second Submissive. He wants to control your every function and see your beautiful cock nice and erect and you begging for him to fuck you for release.”

Cas tilted his head back propping against Dean’s torso. He moaned audibly enough so Sam heard and sat back and smiled as he watched the boy unfold.

“You don’t always have to be the fuck boy, you know. Maybe you could fuck me, or Sam.” Dean kissed Cas’s neck. He set the coffee mug and pitcher down and gripped the counter. “Meg is an amazing fingerer.”

“Oh Dean.” Cas moaned arching his back and moved on hand to Dean’s ass.

Dean looked back at his brother. “Come here Sammy.”

“No, Dean, this is your thing wit—“

“Come here, Sammy.” Dean repeated. Sam sighed and walked over to the eldest Winchester. Dean removed one of his hands from Cas and pulled Sam into his and Cas’s space. Cas was facing away from Dean so he stared straight into Sam’s chest. He watched as Dean cupped his brother’s jaw and pulled him into a pornographic kiss. Their lips parted and Dean looked down at the blue eyed beauty. “Go ahead, my angel, touch him.”

“Dean…” Cas gasped as Dean tightened his grip on Castiel’s cock.

“Sammy removed your shirt, please.” Dean smiled. Sam did as he was told. “Touch his chest, angel. Feel his firm muscular body.”

He gently took Cas’s wrist and pressed it against Sam’s peck on the inside of his left nipple. Cas was breathing in pants. “Like what you see pretty boy?” Sam ran his fingers through Castiel’s uncontrollable hair.

“Yes…” He gasped as he dug his nails into Dean’s ass. He started to close his eyes.

“No, pretty boy, me and Dean wanna see those blue eyes.” Sam encouraged.

Dean finally dipped his hand down into Cas’s boxer and wrapped his fingers around the boy’s delicate organ. “Sweetheart, you look absolutely breathtaking.”

“Dean…” Cas choked on his moans. Sam gently pushed Cas’s hand down along his abs and brushed the boy’s fingertips a long his shaft. Sam turned Cas around so he was facing Dean.

“I just wanna watch you fall apart, pretty boy. My brother’s all yours this morning.” Sam whispered in Cas’s ear. Dean lifted Cas’s onto the counter and slide the boxers off revealing his fully erect cock.

Sam sat down at his original chair and watched Dean pumped his own dick until he was dripping pre-come. Cas bucked hard into Dean’s hand. With his now free hand Dean began to open Cas’s tight virgin hole. Three fingers and Cas more than ready. Dean lathered his dick in his own pre come and slowly guided his dick into Cas’s entrance. Cas moaned loudly.

Good thing Meg and Crowley were throwing the cops of Crowley’s trail. They were going to be just, if not more jealous than Sam was at that moment palming himself as Dean rocked his cock into Cas’s prostate with ease.

Cas’s nails dug deep into Dean’s shoulder blades and his head was either buried in Dean’s neck or tilted back, depending on where the green eyed man hit him in his prostate. Cas yelled as he came onto Dean’s chest without any warning in ropes. The sudden explosion turned Dean on and he slammed harder into Cas’s until he came bullets inside the young boy to find Cas was already painfully hard once again.

Dean was out of breath and panting while he had The Novak’s come drying on his chest. “It’s a good thing you’re young and can go for a round two. You’re going to experience a professional blowjob.”

“Hold on Dean. Save you professional blow job for another time.” Sam stood from his front row seat. It was obvious he was turned out and about to shoot his load. “You’re all dirty, babe. Let me clean you up. Cas needs a breather so he can cool down and his little cock and deflate.”

Sam dropped to his knees and with his tongue he swiped it slowly up Dean’s abdomen to his chest. He collected a lot of Cas’s come on that first lick. Sam was satisfied and wanted more. He licked Dean clean and then he stood. Dean pulled Sam into a deep kissed added tongue to really taste the mixing of Sam’s saliva and Cas’s come in his mouth. Dean moaned and inhaled deeply and pulled away. “God, Sammy, you taste so damn good with Cas’s come in your mouth. Holy shit, blue eyes, your come is tasty.” Dean smiled.

“I’m gonna take a cold shower, y’all go cuddle or fuck some more.” Sam lazily walked into the master bathroom.

Dean walked back over to Castiel. “How was that for a first time?”

“Amazing.” Cas hummed.

“I think you’re ready to finally fulfill the tradition…tonight.” Dean pulled Cas off the counter and into his arms. They walked into the master bedroom. “If you do it successfully I’ll bring you home and fuck you so hard into the mattress you won’t be able to sit for a few days.” He laid Cas on the bed and wrapped his arms around the young man and pulled the covers over them.

“I’m ready, Dean” Cas hummed as he cuddled closer to his lover.

_******* _


	29. Just Pure Bliss

 

            There it was. The house hadn’t seen in almost a year; or at least that’s what Cas thought because he didn’t even know what day or month it was. All the lights were off leaving the vanilla white house in a shadow.

            It was cloudy, maybe a thunder cloud in the distance. Castiel didn’t know for sure, he was using a different part of his brain. It was like Cas had it all along, deep, deep, deep, down in his soul. The bliss of pain and killing and pure lust just exploding out of him faster than any of the four murders could think.

            Cas was alone. Dean trusted him and knew that Cas was either going to come back or die in his own home.

            Castiel walked onto his front lawn that seemed it hadn’t been cut in weeks, grass rubbing against his legs. His old room was the only one downstairs out of all of the brothers. It was supposed to be an office, but Castiel was an accident or as his mother would say ‘a gift from God’ so he got that room.

            He remembered that he always left his window unlocked. In the back of his mind he had sometimes wished that someone would come through it and save him from his misery or maybe just kill him.

            The window opened without much noise; not enough noise to wake anyone at least. The door to his room was shut, and everything was dusty and dull. Cas looks around and smiles a bit to himself. This was his home; he barely ever left his room.

            He looks around, noticing that the glass of water he had left on the counter before he was kidnapped is still there along with his dirty clothes on the ground, and a non-made up bed. Cas bites his lip when he sees the little angel with the black wings on his bedside table. The angel was made to look like Cas when he younger in his dad’s clothes. He used to dress up like him and pretend to be him because that’s what Castiel had done his whole life.  His father had given that to him the day before he passed away. It almost brought a tear to his eye. His father was important to him, and he couldn’t let that memory go.

            Castiel grabs the little angel; carefully putting it his left pocket as his right had something else in it. He looks around his room, and nods. He could forget the rest. He opened the door as silent as possible, the door not creaking surprisingly.

The house was clean. It was as if no one cared Cas was kidnapped. The thoughts go through Cas’s head. ‘ _None of them even knew you were gone. They never cared about you. This is just proof.’_ Cas starts to gain his emotions back. He wants to cry, sob, and scream, but he knows he has to let all of that go. He was going to have a better life.

He walks into the den, looking up the stairs. Not a sound was heard. ‘ _What if they weren’t even for you? They wanted you gone, they wanted you dead.’_

He put the knife out of his right pocket, looking around more. The knife was Dean’s lucky one, so Cas felt safe with it. His thoughts were getting stuck in his head, going in circles. ‘ _Mom didn’t care. She never cared. She was always drunk, and didn’t care. She loved all her sons but me. Not even my brothers were looking for me, they were too busy fucking chicks. I bet they didn’t even notice how depressed you were before and –“_

“Castiel is – is that you?” Castiel turns around to the voice, seeing his mother staring at him. “Oh my gosh, my babies home! Castiel we missed you so –“

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Cas yells, aggressively running over to her, covering her mouth with his hand. Her eyes were wide and she looked sick. “No one fucking missed me, I can fucking tell, so don’t tell me that you guy fucking missed me because I don’t fucking believe it.” Cas felt ‘fuck’ was the only word that could come of his mouth, knowing his mother hated it and knew Castiel didn’t swear.

There was no emotion in Cas’s eyes as he thrusts his hand back, stabbing his mother in throat. She feel to the ground, and Castiel keep on stabbing her. He stabbed her until her head was barely hanging off her neck and it made Castiel smile. He liked the feeling of the warm, fresh blood running down his skin. He smiled, getting up. His hand went back into his right pocket, finding the lighter Sam had given him. It was the same one Meg used to burn Ruby.

He slowly flicks it till a flame is glowing, hearing movement upstairs. Quickly, he sets his mother on fire, hoping the fire would spread through the house. Castiel ran faster than he ever thought he could, seeing the black impala so far away from the neighborhood.

The door was unlocked and Dean was there, already starting the car as Castiel is jumping in. They drive off, onto a secret root through the woods. Cas didn’t know how long it was till they got back home, but Castiel wanted to be there.

“My Angel, you look so beautiful covered in blood.” Dean says still driving, pretty fast. Cas smiles, and sets his hand on the middle piece of the car. Dean smirks, and decides to drive with one hand, holding Cas’s small hand in his own.

Castiel didn’t know how long it took, but he had managed to fall asleep by the time they were at the house. He had never seen it from the outside before, but it was a lot pretty than he thought for a house in the middle of nowhere.

Dean let Cas out of the car and held his hand, walking into the house as if Cas was a trophy. When the door opens everyone is awake, clapping, and cheering. No one had ever done that for Castiel before and it makes Cas overwhelming happy. He had finally done something right in his mind.

Dean holds Cas’s hand up in the air, and everyone runs over to him, hugging him, and kissing him like a proud mother. Dean picks Cas up and lays him down on the bed. “You’ll get your reward by all of us tomorrow, love. I didn’t clean you off because I still want you this sexy when we wake up.” Dean says, turning off the light and going in the bed to spoon Cas and kiss up his neck to his cheek. Cas feels his arm wrap around him, and it makes Castiel feel like he has a family. For once Castiel falls asleep without any trouble or trauma. Just pure bliss.


	30. Worth The Wait

Morning sex is great, but the best sex is where you can fuck silly and fall asleep right after. At least that was Dean’s theory. They spent the day basically just Dean and Cas just making out of the couch, occasionally coming up for air.

“Dean, I want it.” Cas begged. “I want it now.” He humped in Dean’s lap.

“Later, blue eyes. Tonight. You won’t regret it.” Dean cupped the boy’s ass.

“Please, Dean. I need it.” Cas panted.

Dean cupped Cas’s jawline. “What you need is a nice… _long_ …bath.”

“Dean, please, I need you.” Cas begged. Dean stood and set Cas on his feet. Cas whined.

Dean walked towards the bathroom with Cas right behind him. After letting the water warm up and then fill the tub, Dean slowly pulled Castiel’s clothes of. “Oh, Cas, baby, you’re such a dirty little slut for me.”

“Dean…”

“Shhhh….blue eyes. Believe me when I say it’s all going to be worth it tonight.” Dean smirked as Cas stepped into the tub.

Cas was so on edge the whole time that he couldn’t enjoy his bath. Dean has magic fingers. Everywhere Dean touched ever so lightly all around his dick, but never directly on it. Dean stood and stepped out for a moment while he let the water drain, but Cas stayed seated.

“Hey Sammy, I need your help. Cas’s cock is so dirty from last night and I just can’t scrub it clean. You do a much better job than I do.” Dean smiled as he walked back into the small bathroom. Sam followed behind him shirtless with his jeans hanging low on his waist. He lowered to his knees and propped his elbows on the tub and smirked at the little blue eyed boy.

“Dean tells me you have a dirty little cock…”

Cas’s breath hitched. He bent his knees so his toes pressed against the side of the porcelain tub. “Yes, so dirty, so hard…”

“I don’t know, Dean.” Sam teased Cas by touching the tip and flicking the tip. “This cock is pretty dirty, but I don’t think I could do the job.”

Dean placed a deep kiss on Sam’s lips. “I think you can. Blue eyes has been a naughty little boy. I already cleaned him off but that pesky little prick won’t get clean.” Dean pointed to Cas’s harden muscle.

“I’ll give it a try. I might have to get rough though.” Sam bit his bottom lip as Dean kissed Sam’s neck. He wrapped his fingers around Cas’s cock and slowly pumped at first. “Castiel, you need to clean your little prick more often.”

“I will, I will.” Cas panted running his fingers through his hair. “Clean my prick, please.”

Sam quickened his pumped and leaned forward so he was closer to Cas’s face. He stared at the blue eyed boy. “Don’t be afraid to go with your gut feeling, pretty boy.”

Cas jerked forwards and placed a chaste kiss to Sam’s lips. He cupped Sam’s jaw and deepened his kiss. Sam’s pumped harder making Cas’s bite Sam’s lower lip. He pulled away and smiled. “You taste so good.” He panted.

“Thank you, pretty boy. Dean caught me just as I finished eating Meg out after I had fucked her deep into the mattress. So it’s a mix of me and Meg.” Sam explained.

“So good.” Cas smiled as he watched in the corner of his eye Dean sitting on the counter of the sink with a naked Meg in his lap. He had stripped off his shirt and was only in his boxers. “So close.”

Sam turned his head and Dean and his eyes connected. Sam let go out Cas’s dick and pulled the young boy out of the tub and set him on his feet. Cas whined and his pupils were blown. “Follow us, darling.” Meg took his hand and lead him into the master bedroom. She crawled on the bed and got on her knees. Cas slowly crawled up with her. They were equally naked and facing each other. “Ever kissed a woman?”

Cas shook his head. “No…Can I?”

“You don’t have to ask to kiss or touch me. You can touch anywhere you would like.” Meg smiled touching his waist. Cas gently cupped Meg’s breast and brushed his thumbs over her nipples and slid his hand to her hips then cupped her jaw and kissed her gently. “You act like you know what you are doing.”

“Just my gut feeling.” Cas smirked blushing lightly.

“Aren’t you a cutie. Dean, you picked a good one.” Meg looked over to Dean who was stripping off his boxers. She looked back at Cas. “What do you wanna do?”

“Oh no, Meg, he’s mine.” Dean crawled over to them and pushed Cas over. Dean towered over him and leaned in for a kissed. Immediately Cas had a finger inside him. He quickly realized that its wasn’t Dean. He jerked around and saw it was Meg. She instantly found Cas’s prostate. He was already seeing stars. “Like that, baby? Told you she could finger you good.”

Dean swung his legs in between Cas’s and he threw the boys knees on his shoulder and slid his cock inside Cas’s. Meg laid on her side and kissed Cas’s neck and shoulder. She leaned forward and kissed Cas’s lips and laced her fingers with his. Sam hovered behind Dean and pumped Cas’s dick and sucked Dean’s neck.

Dean wasn’t fazed by all that was going on. He was still very hard and turned on. Cas was overwhelmed and loving it. “Talk to us, sweetcheeks.” Meg spoke softly combing her free hand through Cas’s hair.

“So good.” Cas mumbled.

“You’re so tight, Angel.” Dean smiled thrusting right into Cas’s prostate.

Cas gasped. “oh God, I’m gonna come.”

“Do it, pretty boy. Come all over my hand.” Sam said before gently biting at Dean’s neck.

Dean dug his fingertips into Cas’s hips as he coming. He tilted his head back onto Sam’s shoulder and moaned in pleasure. “Oh God, Cas, you are so beautiful like this.” He spoke when he finished coming and pulled out. Cas came as Sam gave one more rough pumped. Long white string poured over Sam’s hand and onto Cas’s chest.

Cas panted and his body was limp. He turned his head and looked at Meg who was cuddled beside him. Their hands were still laced together. She kissed him with a smile. Dean leaned Down and kissed meg before laying down on the other side and kissing the blue eyed boy. He kissed his shoulder. “Told you it was worth the wait, angel.” He smiled kissing Cas again. Sam had gotten off the bed and got Crowley to get out of his observing chair and had gotten behind Dean and Crowley moved behind Meg. “Welcome to the family, Blue eyes.”

Cas smiled and closed his eyes. “I think I’m starting to love this.”

**_***_ **


	31. Burned

 

            Gabriel’s lungs were burning as he coughed. He felt like he was dying, feeling almost numb on the whole left side of his body. He didn’t really know what was going on, the smoke getting in his body was taking over his thoughts.

            He was in someone’s arms. That’s all he knew for sure because whoever it was kept talking to him or at least that’s what he thought. “Can I get a medic over here?!” The man yelled as Gabriel groaned from the pain swelling on the whole left side of his body.

            He was put into a bed or something that was moving quickly. Gabriel didn’t know what it was; his eyes didn’t want to open. “Gabe, oh God – please let me see my brother! Please!” He could hear one of his brother’s yell. At this moment he couldn’t tell if was Balthazar or Lucifer, but he knew for certain it wasn’t Michael.

            “I’m sorry sir; he is in critical condition at the moment. The police will be taking you to the hospital, okay?” a woman says in a rush, shutting the door from what Gabriel can tell.

            There was a loud siren ringing in Gabe’s ears along with other loud noise around him. “This is Gabriel Novak from what his brother’s are telling me. He is 16.” The same woman says as if another person was in the room.

            “Alright, let’s get in him under as quickly as possible.” A man says as something is being placed on Gabriel’s face. “Don’t worry sweetie, everything’s going to be okay.” The woman says, being the last time Gabriel hears before he is out like a light.

 @#$%^&*(

 

            Gabriel opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of time before opening them all the way. As soon as he opened his left eye pain crawled from his forehead down to his foot. He let out a shout of pain seeing Balthazar by his side, holding his left hand.

            Gabriel was instantly hit with a wave of shock as he stared at the left side of his body shaking. He was speechless all that was coming out of his mouth was sobs as tears fell down his cheeks causing a stinging feeling on his left cheek. He didn’t even realize Balthazar was talking – yelling at him.

            “Gabe! Gabriel, its okay! Gabriel, please look at me! Gabe! GABRIEL!” Balthazar yelled causing a nurse rushing in to see what was going on. She gave Balthazar a look as if asking if she needed to do something or if he had it under control.

            A tear fell down Balthazar’s cheek as the nurse walked inside the room, walking him out so she was the only one with Gabriel. Gabe tried lifting his arm getting wrenched in swirling pain. “Oh my God!” Gabriel finally lets fall out his mouth. He turned his head and looked at the woman. She was shushing him, cooing him like a mother would do to a crying new born baby.

            “I’m – I’m gonna throw up!” Gabe said trying to get out of the bed only for the woman to rush and grab a trashcan just in time. Gabriel threw up in shock and in disgust that was his own body. “I’ll bring your brother back in here.”

            “Are they all okay?” Gabriel asked his voice very dry and hoarse. The nurse was out the door and Balthazar was running in before anyone could answer him. “Balthy!” Gabe said, a sparkle of hope gleaming through his eyes.

            “Gabe!” Balthazar exclaimed wrapped his arm around the right side of Gabriel. Gabriel flinched a little when his hand hit the other side of Gabe’s body. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to touch the other side of you.” Balthazar said softly sitting back, trying not to look at Gabriel’s left half.  

            “What happened, Balthazar?” Gabriel ignored the sting of pain, looking at Balthazar. “Gabriel, I’m just glad you’re okay –“

            “What is going on, Balthazar?” Gabriel asked again more serious this time. Balthy sighed and looked up at his younger brother. “Our house caught on fire by an intruder. Your room was engulfed in flames by the time I was out of the house. I couldn’t save you.”

            Gabriel slowly moved his arm up looking at all the second and third degree burns that spread from his middle finger all the way up his arm, down his leg and up his neck and part of his face.

            “Where’s Luci and – and mom?” Gabriel shuttered out, looking at Balthazar seriously. Balthazar bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

            “Balthazar!” Gabriel yelled. He could feel tear forming in his eyes. “Lucifer was the one that saw your room was engulfed by flames and he bashed the door open, seeing you burning. Before Luci could go any further a firefighter was rushing Lucifer out of the house and another one was going in your room. Lucifer is with Michael right now, he’s just got a few bad burns.”

            “What about mom?” Gabriel said quickly after knowing his other brothers were okay – expect for Castiel whom was still missing.

            Balthazar wasn’t looking at Gabriel. “I saw her before I got out…” He whimpered with a single tear falling out his eye. Gabriel looked concerned.

            “I heard noises from downstairs before the fire even happened. When I got down there – there was blood e-everywhere!” Balthy was now trying to hold back his sobs. “I – I saw the beginning of the fire and I tried to put it out but it just keep on growing. Mom’s body was burning, but – oh god…” Balthazar wiped his eyes and bit his lip. “Her head was practically off her body and she looked like she was stabbed over a hundred times. She’s dead Gabriel; way past dead. Someone murder her and almost murdered you!” Balthazar sob, almost angry tears falling down his face.

            Gabriel was crying now. “And you wanna know what the worst part is?” Balthazar almost yelled. “What?” Gabriel whispered.

            “The fire didn’t even touch a damn thing of Castiel’s. It’s like Gods telling us he’s still alive and we can’t do shit about it!” He slams his hand against the bed. Gabriel wipes his tears with his right hand. “Balthazar, I’m gonna find whoever did this and kill him and find Castiel while I’m at it.” Gabriel is as angry as his older brother.

            “I’m not letting this happen to another one of us. I will spend my whole damn life trying to find them if I have to!” He actually yells. Balthazar is looking at him with wide eyes, but he doesn’t say anything. Once Gabriel wanted something, nothing in his way would stop him.


	32. Smooth Criminal

Dean had woken up slightly when Meg crawled out of bed but he just nuzzled himself deeper into his new love, Cas’s chest and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. He felt Crowley move closer to Cas, Sam and Him. He drifted back to sleep but not for long when he heard a squeal come from the living room and then a body fling onto the king size mattress and land on him and Cas.

“Wake up! It’s on the news! It’s on the news!” She spoke loudly shaking Cas and jumping on Dean. “Wake up!!”

“Meg!” Sam sat up. “What’s going on?”

“The fire, the murder, it’s all on the news. There were survivors.” She was full of so much excitement and energy for having not been awake for long.

Dean groaned and rubbing his eyes as Cas squirmed way out from under him. “What all did they say?”

“Massive fire, revealed a murdered woman and two of her five sons were seriously injured. The only thing in the house that wasn’t burned was the room of one Castiel Novak, who has been missing for over a year. Police officers believe that whoever kidnapped those 10 teenagers that include young Castiel probably killed the mother and started the fire.” Meg’s eyes were wide open and full of excitement.

“That’s awesome.” Dean grinned.

“Hear that Clarence? Your work is being noticed.” She smiled and sat in his lap. “You should be so proud, sweetheart.”

Cas smiled and placed his hands on Meg’s waist. “I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it, pretty boy. You made it in the news. They know we probably did it.” Sam pulled Dean into sitting position but Dean went completely limp because he still wanted to sleep so he mostly just propped on Sam. “Dean, sit up.”

“Still tired.” Dean mumbled starting to drift back asleep.

“No, bucko. Everybody is awake now, so should you.” Sam shook his head and began to move off the bed. Dean flopped back on the bed and curled up and had his eyes closed.

Meg cupped Cas’s jaw. “You are a criminal now, Clarence. You’re part of our family.”

“I know.” Cas cupped his hand over Meg’s ass.

“Oh Cassie, you want a little treat before breakfast?” Meg smirked draping his arms over his shoulders.

He leaned forward and placed a small kiss to her lips and nipped her lower lip. “I want a more than a _little_ treat before breakfast.”

Crowley touched Cas’s shoulder. “We will be more than happy to give you that treat.”

Cas smiled and turned to look at Sam and Dean. He frowned when he saw Dean asleep again and in Sam’s arms while Sam carried him out of the room. Sam walked into the spare room and all but threw Dean on the bed, shocking him awake again. Dean flinched and flailed for a split second. “What? What the Hell? Sam?”

“You have two choices. You can sleep in here for a while longer or you can come back into the master bedroom where Me and Meg are going to have fun with Cas while Crowley watches.” Sam spoke sternly.

“Sam…” Dean whined.

“No, Dean. You wanted Cas in this family. Until the spotlight is off him we are going to glorify him. We can go back to sleeping at different times or fucking whenever once the news gets off our ass.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean hung his head.

“Are you going to come with me?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes, sir.” Dean nodded standing up.

“Good pet. Remind me after we give Cas his treat to punish you.” Sam took Dean’s hand.

“Yes, sir.” Dean replied back as they walked back into the master room.

“Look who decided he was going to join in.” Sam smiled. Crowley was already in his seat and Meg still straddled Cas’s as they made out. “Dean get on the bed.”

Cas smiled when he saw Dean crawl over to him and Meg. “Hello Dean.”

“Good morning, Blue eyes.” Dean ran his hand down Cas’s side. Meg began to kiss Cas’s neck as Dean pulled Cas into a chaste kiss. “Meg…”

She swung off Cas’s lap. Dean sat at the head of the bed. “Come here, Angel.” Cas crawled to Dean. “Don’t sit yet, blue eyes. Let Meg take care of you.”

“Dean--” Cas spoke.

“Shhh, She’s got you.” Dean interrupted and wrapped his finger around Cas’s cock. Meg lubed up her fingers and gently insert the slick digit into Cas’s hole immediately hitting his prostate. Cas gasped and Dean smirked. After three more digits added Meg removed his finger getting whine from Cas. “Ok, Angel, sit down on my dick.”

Dean held his cock up help guiding it into Cas’s hole. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulder. “Clarence, you look so sexy right now.” Meg smiled kissing up his back.

Dean gripped Cas’s thighs as the boy fucked himself on Dean. Dean pumped the hard organ harder. “So tight, Angel.”

Cas tilted hi head back and bit his bottom lip. He hummed in pleasure. “God…”

“You like that, Angel.” Dean smiled loving Cas lose himself. He didn’t have to do anything this time. Cas literally fucking himself on Dean’s cock. He was gonna come just based off of Cas’s moans as he hits his own prostate with Dean’s dick. “You like riding my cock?”

“So much, Dean. Touch me...” He whined.

Dean began pumping Cas’s cock again. Pearls of precome dribbled down Cas’s shaft. “You wanna come, Blue eyes.”

“So close.” Cas closed his eyes as he felt Dean come inside his hole. He moaned and leaned down and kissed Dean’s hard and hissed through his teeth as he came on his chest and over Dean’s hand.

Sam let Dean cuddled with Cas for a little while before he took Dean away to get a proper spanking for his misbehavior. Dean couldn’t wait for Cas to discover what he likes the most. Sure Cas loved to bottom for Dean or make out with Meg, but what kinks could they find in the young boy. That’s what his next mission was gonna be.

_******* _


	33. Kinks

Castiel had gone through all the kinks he thought he would enjoy all in the span of five months. He had found his three favorites; holding, orgasm denial, and anything with BDSM. Gosh, did he love BDSM. Oh, and blood if he could. Seeing his blood or anyone else’s made him turned on very quickly just as pretty much all of them.

            The best part of loving all three of those was the fact that he could do all of them at once. Sam had decided that Castiel was his new pet with Dean.

             At this moment, Sam has been making Castiel and Dean make-out for hours both having to drink two bottles of water and not go until Sam tells them they can. Dean has been having practice with this for years. Not only was he older, but he also had a bigger bladder than Cas. It made things tougher for Castiel, and although he loved the feeling of holding every inside him, he loved the feeling of the relief _way_ more.

            Sam was on the couch, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair as he gave him a blowjob. Crowley was hands-down best at that. It had been three hours since Castiel had drunk ever drop of his water bottles and the feeling he loved was starting to turn into the feeling he hated.

             Castiel pulled away from Dean, biting his lip. He turned to look at Sam who was lying back from his post-orgasm. “S-Sir?”  Castiel let out, his hand leaning down and cupping his rock hard cock.

            “Yes, Pretty Boy?” He says opening one eye slightly. “May we – may we relief ourselves now?” He asks biting his lips. Being so focused in making-out with Dean he didn’t even realize that he needed to go pretty badly. If he wasn’t cupping his cock he would be leaking onto the floor. Dean seems to squirm a bit, but not like Castiel does.

            Sam opens both his eyes and looks at the begging teenager. He smirks and that only tells Castiel he is in the mood for teasing. Castiel does _not_ like teasing.

            “Sure, come with me pets.” Sam smiles and walks into the bathroom with Dean and Castiel behind. He makes Dean sit with his legs out in the bathtub with Castiel sitting on the other side. All the pressure is on Dean’s bladder when Sam decides to place himself on him. He sits on his lap and purposely puts more pressure on Dean’s lower stomach than he had to.

            A bit of golden liquid slips out of Dean’s cock and Castiel has to grab his cock harder for the same thing not to happen to him. Sam sees this reaction in Cas and smiles. “You know, I’ve been holding it too.”

            Castiel almost rolls his eyes. ‘ _Yeah, but you didn’t drink two whole bottles of water.’_ He thinks to himself. Sam smile and starts to relief himself in Cas’s direction landing on his legs and under him. Castiel starts to leak and lets out a whimper.

            “Oh, Pretty Boy, I love seeing you whimper, beg, and moan.” Sam says with a sigh as he finishes his spray. He turns to Dean, and gets out of the tub. “Pee on Cas’s bladder. I want to see how he takes it.” Sam says to Dean. Without questioning Dean stands up and aim for Cas’s lower stomach. Like a waterfall it is all landing almost exactly where Castiel does _not_ want pressure and he bites his lip as he leaks more and more.

            Hearing the noise and seeing it makes it ten times harder on him than it was before and before Dean is even done Castiel realizes he is spraying into the tub without permission.

            Castiel tips his head back and moans. This was always his favorite part. Even if he knew he was going to get punished (which he wanted anyway) it was still his favorite part; the relief.

            “I didn’t tell you to go, pet? Did I?” Sam asks Castiel as they are both getting out of the tub and toweling off. “No, sir.”

            Sam sighs. “Well, I’m done for the day. Dean you can do what you want to him. Just make sure he has learned his lesson.”

            Dean nods and lets Sam get out of the room. Castiel was very grateful for this. He wanted love today, not pain. Although he loved to feeling of pain, he just wanted to be cuddled today, and Dean never actually punished Cas when Sam would ask. He told Cas he would never cause him pain ever again and he meant it.

            Dean decides to turn the hot water of the tub on and gets in with Castiel. Cas gets into his lap and cuddles close. “What do you want to do, Blue Eyes?” Dean asks, kissing his cheek and rubbing his sides.

            “Can we just sit here and cuddle?” Cas asks with puppy eyes. Dean couldn’t say no to that even if he had a raging hard on. “Of course.”

            And with that Dean and Castiel cuddle almost causing Cas to fall asleep. “Cas?” Dean hums as he strokes Cas’s hair back. “Yes Dean?” He says, opening his eyes, looking up at him upside-down.

            “Do you want to go on a killing with me tomorrow? I like tricking girls and guys into thinking I like them. Get them all aroused, and then – bam! I kill them.”

            Castiel smiles. “I’d love to do that with you. I’m here with you till the end.” He feels Dean smile, “I know you are. I love you Blue Eyes.”

            “I love you too Dean.”


	34. His First Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back!! Hope you didn't miss us too much! For the long horrible wait we made you endure, here's a nice long gory chapter for you! Enjoy :D

“Ok, pretty boy. This is your first time going on a hunt. Dean is the best person to take you and to show you the ropes.” Sam wrapped his arms around the young 16 year old in the kitchen. Meg was teaching Cas how to cook the Family’s Favorite breakfast foods, starting with Dean’s…a pig and a poke.

“Dean was the one who started the hunts. He has years of experience.” Meg smiled.

“Where is Crowley and Dean?” Cas asked craning his neck to look at Sam.

“Follow me, Pretty Boy.” Sam lead Cas to the bedroom.

Dean was lying flat on his back, above the covers, naked. Crowley straddled Dean’s legs, bobbing his head up and down. Cas could hear Dean’s light moans. He was getting hard just hearing them. Sam took Cas’s wrist and walked over to the foot of the bed.

“They do this the day of a hunt. It loosens him up and he is hyped up.” Sam whispered.

“Dean is normally a screamer. What’s going on?”

Sam smirked. “He’s not fully awake. Crowley gets him when he just wakes up.”

Crowley sat up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Dean propped up on his elbows. “Like that love?”

“You definitely know how to work those lips.” Dean smiled sluggish.

“Are you fully awake now?”

Dean ran a hand down his face. “Of course. Who could be tired after that?”

“Mind if we butt in?” Sam slowly walked into Dean’s sight.

“Morning, Sammy.” Dean smiled. “You ready for later today, blue eyes?”

Dean slid off the bed. “You should find the thing that gets you hyped for a hunt, Angel. Makes things 10x better and more fun.”

“Like what?” Cas scratched his neck.

“Anything you want, Pretty boy. Let Meg finger you; me or Dean fuck you. Blow job or hand job from me or Crowley.” Sam explained.

“What do you, Meg or Crowley do?”

Meg walked into the bedroom with plated of food. “Soups on.”

“Let take this to the table.” Dean had pulled on boxers and pranced to the table. “I get a blow job from Crowley.”

“We all know that, Dean.” Meg remarked sarcastically. She sat down beside him. “Dean and I go into the spare room and we share an hour or two of sweet gentle sex; very passionate and we bond.”

“I let Moose give me a hand job. One of the few times I let anyone give me any pleasure. Crowley smiled and sat down across from Meg.

“I fuck Dean into the mattress. I throw his legs over my shoulder and make him scream until his voice rasps and cracks.”

“What would you like to do, Blue eyes?” Dean said as he came up for air from breakfast.

“I don’t know.” Cas shrugged.

“You don’t have to figure it all out today.” Sam smirked.

“We leave before the sunsets, Angel.” Dean stood and took his plate. “I’m gonna work out for a while…care to join, Cas?”

“I have never done that before…” Cas shrugged. Sam took his empty plate. “I don’t think I can lift very much.”

Dean laughed and trotted into the bedroom. Cas followed and watched the older man slip into form-fitting work-out clothes. “I guess that’s a no on the work-out, Blue eyes?”

“I don’t thi—“

“Cas, you been with us for a couple months now. You should know by now, that there is no…I don’t know or maybe’s…there’s just yes or no.” Dean said sternly.

“Ok, I’m sorry, Dean. I won’t work-out, but can I watch?” Cas asked sheepishly.

“No, I get really into my work-outs. It’ll be boring for you, and I don’t wanna get a boner when I’m pumping iron.” He jogged up the stairs to the attic/gym.”

_**@#$%^ &*()*&^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$#** _

“There you look attractive.” Dean stood behind Cas in a full body mirror. “Just remember to watch my lead. All you’re gonna have to do is goto an attractive woman and talk her up. Buy her a drink and ask if you could take her to the motel we got.”

Cas looked down at the jeans and black polo he was wearing. “What are you gonna wear?”

Dean bounce his eye brow up and down then stepped into the closet. He emerged wearing an AC/DC T-shirt with a red flannel on top. He wore old faded ripped at the knee jeans and steel toed boots. “Man, it feels like forever since I actually wore clothes.”

“You look good.” Cas spoke.

“Thank you, Angel. Come on, we should get going.” Dean walked out of the bedroom. He stepped into the living room. “Me and Cas are heading out.”

“Don’t get caught.” Meg remarked as she stood from her place on the couch.

“We won’t. This is me you’re talking to.” Dean smiled as he kissed her.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*(** _

The two mean sat at the bar. Dean had gotten Cas a fake ID saying he was 21. “Alright Cas, we are not together right now. You are my wingman.”

“Ok, show me the ropes.” Cas smiled.

“Watch and learn.” Dean turned to the bartender. “Hey, man, if you could give that woman with the red dress an another margarita on me. Tell her it was from me.”

He nodded and walked away. A few minutes the young lady walked over to them. “The bartender said you bought me this drink.”

“A lady this pretty shouldn’t have to pay for drinks.” Dean charmed. “The names Dean.”

“Stella.” She stretched he hand to him. “I’ll tell you what I have a friend with me…”

“How about all four of us go down to mine and my wingman’s motel room?” Dean spoke first.

“Let me get her.” She walked away.

“It’s just that easy. Now, this is the hard part. These two girls are going to be on the news when their bodies are found we can’t be involved. That’s why we hijacked that car.”

“How are we going to get outta here?” Cas asked slightly panicked.

“Shhh…” Dean remarked as the ladies walked over.

“Hello guys, this is Rachel.”

“I’m Dean and this is Cas.” Dean smiled. “So girls, we didn’t drive here. We could walk or y’all could drive us.”

“I am not wearing the right heels to walk, but we can drive.” Stella spoke.

“Great. I’m gonna hit the head. I’ll be back. Y’all go ahead and head onto the parking lot.” Dean stood. He walked down towards the bathroom but stopped by the backroom and navigated his way to the security office. He figured out how to turn off the cameras. He dashed out of the room after erasing the footage of his face. He walked out of the bar and easily found the ladies and Cas. They drove to the motel.

_***$#@#$%^ &*&^%$#$%^&*** _

“Are y’all into any bondage kinks?” Dean asked when he unlocked the room. “Me and Cas are open to anything.”

“We are both very basic. We have never had sex in the same room before.” Rachel smiled.

“Well, you’re in for a treat tonight.” Cas spoke before Dean could.

As the girls got ready, Dean and Cas shed their clothes. “I’m gonna need for you to get a good grip on the girl when they figure out what’s happening. I’ll show you on the first girl and then you hold the Rachel girl down and duct tape her mouth shut.”

“Alright, boys, we’re ready.” Stella smiled and strutted over to Dean.

“Get on the bed, sweetheart.” Dean motioned. He crawled on top of her. He quickly threw her legs on his shoulders and with no warning slammed into her. He repeated the action and got harder and harder.

“Ow, ow, Dean, slow down. This hurts.” Stella groaned.

“No way, baby, you look so good like this.” Dean pushed her legs off and pinned her down. “So beautiful.”

“This really hurts. Stop, please.” Stella tried to squirm away.

Dean added two finger with his dick inside her. He was using his nails. “You have beautiful screams.”

“OW! STOP!” She yelled.

Dean reached over and grabbed duct tape. He taped her mouth shut then took her arms and taped her wrist to the bed post. “Oh sweetheart, stop screaming. That only makes you blood pump faster.”

Dean pulled out of the woman and dug in his jeans and pulled out a pocket knife. “Now it’s time to hit your sweet spot.”

“Don’t hurt her!” Rachel yelled.

Cas had tied her to a chair. “Shut up, bitch.” He blurted out.

“Hey, hey, watch your mouth when speaking to a lady.” Dean walked over the tied up woman. He smiled and waved over to Cas. He placed a chaste kiss to the boys lips. He looked back at the girl, Rachel. “Darling, think about this while I work on your friend. Cas, right here, is only 16. I am definitely not, I’m 26.”

He walked over to Stella. She screamed behind the tape. Dean crawled onto her and shoved the blade into her vagina and twisted a whole 360 degrees. He yanked up; slicing her urethra. Blood splattered his chest. He drew a heart with his knife where her heart was placed.

“Cas, get the other on the bed. Tie her up and spread her wide.” Dean spoke as he traced a figure eight over the under of her belly button.

Cas did as he was told. “I’m ready, Dean.”

“Hold on one second, Blue eyes.” Dean raised his knife above his head and slammed it down into Stellas’s body. “Good ahead, Angel”

Cas gently touched the girls sides. Dean stood at the end of the bed with blood splattered across his face. He watched Cas’s ever motion, every touch, breath or blink. Cas spread Rachel’s legs farther apart and gently touched her clitoris.

“Rougher, Castiel.” Dean spoke. Cas squeezed two fingers inside her and spread her apart. He guided his dick into Rachel’s vagina. “Harder, Cas. Don’t be gentle.”

“Give me a second.” Cas tied to focus. He slammed into her and dug his nails into her hips. “How’s this?”

“Better.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. Cas flipped her on her knees.

“Come over here.” Cas motioned. Dean stepped over to the bed. “Finger her while I’m fucking her. Get your whole fist in there.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “I like where your head is at, Blue eyes.” He slipped two fingers roughly on top of Cas’s dick. “Be prepared for my ass all up in your face, Angel.”

“I love your ass, Baby.” Cas cocked a smile. Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s.

“It’s tight fit.” Dean smiled as he squeezed a fifth finger in.

“She’s ready to both our cocks, Dean.” Cas smiled. Dean flung a leg over Rachel and Cas guided Dean’s cock into the over stretched vagina. “Take my butterfly knife, Dean.”

“What do you want me to do?” Dean grabbed the knife out of the discarded jeans.

Cas over lapped with Dean’s and the plunged the blade into Rachel’s asshole. Dean let go and watched Cas pull the blade until it hit her spine. Dean was so turned on by the humping Cas was doing and the scene going on in front of him he came hard into the suffering girl. He pulled out and stared at the bloodlust in Cas’s eyes as he dragged the blade down until it touched his cock.

In one swift move Cas took the knife and slammed it into her chest and sliced down, grazing the chest plate.

“Let’s get outta here.” Dean smirked

“I’m so horny, right now.” Cas panted.

“When we get home you can do whatever you want to me, Sam, Meg or Crowley. You did good, Blue eyes.” Dean panted.

_******* _


	35. Evidence

_6 years later…_

 

            Gabriel smiled; he had done it. The last piece of information he needed. He knew the names of the four people that took his brother, supposedly killed his mother, and left his whole left side horribly scarred from the major burns he had gotten when he was 16.

            Gabriel was a police officer now. It became his destiny ever since the fire and the task he took into his hands first was the one he had been trying to crack for the past 7 years.

            He knew all the names; Dean and Sam Winchester, Meg Masters, and Fergus McCloud. All the bodies of the 9 victims that were taken the same day as Castiel were found within a year of them being captured. Castiel’s body was the only one not found which made Gabriel believe he was still in fact, alive.

            His office was full of old newspapers, notes, and items that had lead Gabriel to finding out who the S-D-M-C was. Out of the 6 years of hard work he had found so much that had lead him so far, but today was the day he found out the last – or he should say second – of the 4 letters. Fergus, usually nicknamed Crowley was the easiest to find after his DNA was left on Benny’s body.

            Meg was the second easiest although it was far from easy. One murderer was never tracked to anyone Gabriel became interested in when he saw the letter ‘M’ craved into a man’s neck. After months of research and identifying, he found that Meg Master was the M to the S-D-M-C.

            Sam Winchester he had found only a month ago. The murder of a man named John Winchester, Gabriel found during his random researching and the S that was carved into the man’s back was certainly meant it was the ‘S’ in the S-D-M-C. That was the first ‘S’ ever carved into a body in the area that the S-D-M-C seemed to hunt and kill.

            After finding Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester was very easy to find. It was simple to figure out that 2 brothers were together in this. It happened a lot more than people thought, and Gabriel felt like an expert at the subject.

            Now since he knew who they all were he was only steps closer to finding out who it was that killed his mother, burned him, and took his brother.   

            There was no evidence of his brother being alive. All Gabriel could do was hope.

_!@$#%^ &*(_

 

            Castiel was lying in Dean’s lap, curled up on his side so that his head pressed into Dean’s chest. There was a thick amount of a white bandage wrapping around his sides. His right side – the side that was not touching Dean’s body – had dry blood that had soaked through the white bandage that Sam had wrapped around him.

            This was the first hunt Castiel had ever gotten hurt on and no one – especially Dean – was happy about it. Cas was almost like a child to them. He wasn’t like the others in their family of 5. He was the youngest, and the purest, and they saw him differently.  

            So when he got hurt it was as if all of the plans had stopped and all the focus was being put on Castiel until he was better.

            They had killed 3 men that day, and as Cas was in the middle of killing one of the men, he was sharply cut deep into his right side. This man was different and stronger than the rest, and it took Castiel by surprise. Only seconds after being sliced Sam was on the man’s ass killing him with the same blade that cut into Castiel.

            “How’s it feeling, Blue Eyes?” Dean asked, brushing Cas’s hair out of his face. Castiel had a pained-look on his face not opening his eyes. “It still hurts pretty bad.” Cas’s voice was rough. He curled in closer to Dean, not wanting to let him see the pain that was coming across his face. “I’m so, so sorry, Blue Eyes. I should have been keeping my eyes on you. I’m not gonna let you get hurt again, I promise.” Dean frowned as he kissed Cas’s head.

            Castiel tried to move to look-up at Dean, but Dean lightly pushed him down. “No Baby, rest.”

            “Dean, I’ll be fine…” Cas whispers, kissing Dean’s chest lightly as if telling him he was there. He feels the couch move and a hand being placed on his side. Cas lets out a hiss.

            “I’m sorry love, this needs to be done.” Crowley coos, undoing the bandages and dripping alcohol into the wound. Dean holds Cas’s hand as his whines, the stinging becoming overwhelming.

            “All done love. You’re not gonna be going on another hunt in awhile. This is a pretty bad cut you got here.” Crowley says, wrapping another bandage around his waist. Castiel wants to throw up it hurts so badly.

            As Crowley leaves Castiel pushes himself into Dean so that he is as close possible. “I know it hurts Blue Eyes. Dean’s got you. Dean’s gonna make everything better.”

            Cas kisses Dean’s chest again, needing to kiss something of his lovers. “You know I love you Blue Eyes. I’m not gonna let you get hurt again, okay?” Although Dean had already said before Castiel knew he had to say it again and that this wasn’t going to be the last time either. Dean cared about him more than anyone else in the world. He was going to make sure his lover was 100% okay.

            “I know Babe. I love you too.” Castiel says hoarsely, but some-what strong at the same time.  “I know.”


	36. A promise...

It was a normal night. Cas went to bed early to rest because of his injury. He was much better but not 100% yet. Dean had an arm wrapped around Meg and draped loosely on her shoulder. He flipped through channels when the news had something interesting.

_‘After over 8 years since the disappearance of those 10 teens. Finding 9 of the 10 bodies; one has never been found. Police didn’t know if he was dead or alive. He was just gone. Castiel Novak was gone. The case was almost a cold case, but we found evidence of his possible survival up to this point. Two days ago three man were killed by the infamous S-D-M-C. There may have been a fourth victim who survived the attacked. Castiel Novak’s blood was found at the crime scene. He may still be alive from the amount of blood at the scene, but he was with the notorious killers. More news at 11.’_

“They don’t know, Dean. All they found was a little blood. Police are stupid. They won’t be able to find us or him.” Meg touched Dean’s chest. “This isn’t your fault that he got hurt.”

“Dammit.” Dean grunted pushed Meg away forcefully. “Don’t try to spin this, Meg. I let Cas come with. I knew it was a risky hunt with our planned targets. Sam and I knew these guys were bigger faggots, but I let him go anyway. Sam told me no, but I didn’t listen.”

“Dean, calm down. Don’t put all of the blame on you. On let you take Cas with. If I thought he was gonna get hurt I wouldn’t let you take Cas. Some of that blame is on me.” Sam walked into the room.

“No.” Dean spat out. “This is my doing. Don’t spin this. Don’t try to make this better. Cas is my responsibility until we have him perfectly trained.”

“Calm down, squirrel.” Crowley stepped out of the bedroom. He checked Cas’s stitches before the young boy went to sleep. “The little Giraffe is doing ok. It was a little mistake. We all make mistakes. My face was recently on the fucking news because we slipped up with that southern beast.”

Dean huffed and stood up but Meg grabbed his wrist. “Dean, please, just sit down with me. Things were so peaceful tonight. Don’t be mad.”

He pulled his wrist out of Meg’s grasp. “Everybody shut the _fuck_ up.” Dean yelled and grabbed his jacket.

“Dean, where are you going?”

“Out. Follow me and you’ll regret it.” Dean pointed and opened the door.

Sam walked towards the door. “Dean.”

“WHAT?” Dean yelled as he whipped around; fuming.

“Stay safe.” Sam frowned. “Don’t get yourself caught.”

Dean stayed silent and walked over to one of their hijacked cars. He sped off and into the darkness. Silence slowly filled the air as he got farther and farther into the woods.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

He parked the car on the side of the car and walked down the side of an empty road. He entered a late open coffee house. It was only 10:30 and only five or six people were in the building not counting the cashiers.

His favorite gun felt cool against his back. He opened the door and subtly locked the door behind him. He walked over to the counter and gave his best charming smile. “Hi, what can I do for you?”

“There’s not much you can do for my sweetheart.” Dean propped against the counter.

“Could I get you a coffee?” She smiled, unknowing of his plan.

“That would be lovely.” Dean answered as he looked around. The few people that were in there were all on their computer with headphones in their ears. She came back with a cup of black coffee. “How much do I owe you?”

“I’ll give this to you on the house.” She stayed cheery. “You looked upset. It’s the least I could do.”

“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you.” Dean took the coffee.

“It’s no problem. Can I get you anything else?” She stood straight.

Dean nodded slipped his arms around back and grabbing his gun and shooting it straight into the woman’s chest. People started to scream and Dean shot the other cashier and four of the 6 customers, dead. He went double tap all the corpses making sure they were dead. He walked over to the two people who hadn’t died yet. One tried to unlock the door and got himself shot in the back and Dean stepped on his neck and jumped; snapping it with a loud crunch. It was a woman who was still alive. “Come with me, darling.” Dean waved her over.

She was sobbing and her make-up was running down her cheeks. “Don’t hurt me please.”

“Follow me, darling.” Dean took her hand in his own. He slid his gun in the front of his pants. They walked down the sidewalk holding hands. “If you stay quiet little lady you’ll live…longer.”

“No, please, I have a wife and two kids. My Dad is really sick. Please, don’t kill me. I won’t say a word. I promise.” She begged for her life.

Dean stopped and pulled her into a dark alley. “Shut up, sweetheart. I don’t care that you’re a hot lesbian mom. I don’t care that your Daddy is sick. I don’t care about you.”

“Where are you taking me?” She asked physically shaking.

“We’re almost there.” He walked right outside the Police office parking lot. He walked through the lot until he reached an average looking a Toyota Camry. He looked around and unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. “Get on your knees and suck.”

She nodded and dropped to her knees and gripped Dean’s calves. “Please, no.”

Dean ran his fingers through her hair and gripped her hair and pulled it towards his cock. She took all him and gagged hard. Her nails scratched at his jeans. He bobbed her head as he fucked her face. He shot off is load down her throat. He pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. Without any time to do anything he pulled his knife out from his ankle and slammed it into her skull. He ripped his shirt open and carved ‘D’ into her chest. He carved a message into her stomach. He sliced open her thighs and ended the torture of the dead woman with a slit to her throat and a deep stab would into her reproductive organs. He dug his fingers in the corpses thighs and covered the driver’s side window with blood and wrote a message in the hood of the car. The woman laid down the center of the hood with a message on both side of her and on her chest. He smirked wiped a hand across his face. He felt blood specks on his face and now it was all over him. “It’s a good thing I burnt off my finger prints.” He laughed and walked off still covered in blood.

He arrived back at the cabin on foot after driving around town in a hijacked car and walked carefully into the woods and took the long confusing way if anyone was following him. He opened the door and everybody, but Cas, was still awake at 4 in the morning. “Dean?” Sam ran over to Dean. “Are you hurt? Is this your blood?”

Meg stood behind Sam. “Please, talk to us, sweetie.”

“I had to blow off some steam.” Dean spoke not giving any of his lovers eye contact. “This isn’t my blood.”

“I turned on the news, my lovelies, Dean is already on the news. Just listen.” Crowley spoke sounding concerned. Sam and Meg walked over and sat down on the couch while Dean stood behind them as they stared at the TV.

_‘It was a peaceful night until one man walked into a coffee shop. The man looked normal and everything was fine until he got his coffee. He pulled out a gun and shot the cashiers and all, but one person in the store. He dragged the woman down the street. An hour later her body was found in the police station parking lot completely murdered…’_

Dean chuckled. Sam looked at Dean with slight anger. “What are you laughing at?”

“Just keep watching.” Dean chuckled pointing at the screen.

_‘The woman’s body laid on the hood of Police Officer Gabriel Novak’s car. Her thighs were sliced open, throat slit, stab wound to her lower pelvis and skull. It was made clear that this was the doing at S-D-M-C because the Big D in the center of her chest. This time with an added message carved on her stomach saying: “He doesn’t miss you.” It was a message directed to Officer Novak. On both side of the woman there were two words. “You’re Next.” Written in the blood of the dead woman. ‘D’ covered Officer Novak’s driver side window with blood and popped all four of his tires before running off. There have been no prints found yet, we will have more later today.’_

Sam turned around to look at Dean who was smiling. “Dean, what were you thinking?”

“This man has been trying to find us since Cas disappeared. He’s next one my list. I want him to know that I’m watching him and I not going to stop until he’s dead…beyond dead.” Dean growled.

“Dean?” He heard softly from behind him. Dean turned around. “Did you go killing by yourself?”

“Yeah, Cas, I was angry. I was the reason you are hurt.” Dean scratched the back of his neck. The only person to make Dean more human was Cas.

“What was the news reporter talking about Officer Novak?” Cas held his side as he limped over to Dean. He met him half way and gripped the young boys arms right above the elbows. “What did you do?”

Dean cleared his throat. “I killed a couple people a tortured a woman to send your older brother Gabriel a message that we know he looking for us and that he’s next on my list.”

Cas was silent and Dean couldn’t tell what was going through Cas’s head. The boy touched the side of Dean’s face and got on his tip toes and placed gentle kiss to the elder Winchester’s lips. “You’re right. He needs to go.” Cas blinked and kissed the green eyed man again. “You look very sexy covered in blood.”

“I don’t wanna fuck you while you’re hurt.” Dean hesitantly touched Cas’s left side.

“Then don’t. Not until I’m better.” Cas took Dean’s hand and them back into the bedroom. Still covered in blood Dean crawled into the king sized bed with Cas. The young angel laid on his left side and Dean lightly wrapped his arms high on Cas’s chest and pulled him close as he spoon the teen. “I love you, Dean.”

“Sam, Meg and Crowley are not happy.” Dean mumbled in Cas’s ear. “They don’t like it when I storm out and go on a solo hunt. They think I’m gonna get myself killed one day.”

“Don’t go on solo hunts anymore, please.” Cas asked simply.

“I can’t promise you that, Blue Eyes.” Dean answered sitting up. “I love you, Blue Eyes, but something I can’t promise you.”

Cas didn’t look at Dean and curled up away from the man. Dean frowned and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped off the shirt, shoes and socks. He unbuckled his belt and slid down his pants and winced. He looked on his calves and saw on both outer calves had four nail scratches from that woman during the crappy blow job.

The water burned his skin at the high temperature as he washed the blood off his skin and hair. He got out and towel off and slipped on fresh boxers. He reentered the bedroom and Cas was sound asleep. He walked into the living room and Sam and Crowley was either watching TV or reading. He heard Meg in the kitchen. He knew they were mad almost fuming angry at him. He silent walked up the stairs to the gym. He didn’t work out but he did do a lot of thinking.

He thought he was doing the right thing. His mind said it was right thing because Cas said it was good. He couldn’t promise Cas one thing and it was a big one. Solo hunts were Dean’s thing to blow off steam. He had never fucked up on a hunt before. Nothing was different this time, except he upset his blue eyed beauty and frustrated his lovers and probably scared them for the whole night.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. He saw all the scars on his arms and legs and torso. He was broken. He had been broken since the beginning. He’s fucked up and can’t do anything right. He growled at him and punched the wall of mirrors. The big section of mirror cracks and pieces fell off. His knuckles were bleeding and he didn’t care. He sat against the wall with glass stabbed on the bottom of his feet he didn’t bother picking out.

He was dead inside, had been for a while. Sam, Meg , Crowley, and Cas may give him joy and at times fill the void he felt but he had a pit in his stomach. He was die with a gun in his hand and a knife in the other. At least he would go down swinging.

**_***_ **


	37. Mistakes

 

            Gabriel laughed as soon as he found out who had put a dead body on his truck. Dean Winchester usually was very smart, but right now he was as dumb as a rock. This was all Gabriel needed to finish his giant plan.

            It took a couple of weeks, but he and a few of his friends found out everything. This was so unlike Dean – or frankly any of the 4 murderers – to leave such a trail. After study every inch of land and items, it was a simple track. Maybe it was just Gabe, but this was almost too easy.

            Gabriel knew almost exactly what happened. “Tell me again what you found out Officer Novak?” another officer, Officer Barnes asked.

            “The girl that was found on-top of my car was named, Donna Hanscum. The letter ‘D’ was wrote with her blood on the windshield. Like many cases with letters, it was a member was of ‘S-D-M-C’—Dean Winchester to be more specific – that wrote it and carved many other things into the girl’s body – may I point out that they were all directed to me.  The letter and messages, of course, were not enough to prove that Dean Winchester was the one that killed her. So, I decided to have some of the professionals do some lab work, and what they found was enough evidence.”

            “What did one Dean Winchester do to get himself caught? I don’t believe it.” The other officer asked, giving Gabriel a questioning look.

            “You better believe it, because we found Dean’s come in the inside of her mouth and down her throat. Anyway, as I was saying, after I found out this were indeed Dean Winchester’s killing, me and my fellow officers decided to take a closer look at the scene again. Blood from other people – the people from the coffee shop to be exact – were left in foot prints from an alley all the way to my car.” Gabriel smirked. He was proud of himself and he wasn’t even done.

            “I thought Dean Winchester would be smart enough to not step in his victims’ blood?” Office Barnes says looking at Gabriel as if he was a nut-job.

            “Yeah, I would have thought so too, but just let me finish!”

            “Alright, alright.” She rolled her eyes.

            “As I was saying, we found foot prints from an alley way which isn’t too far from my car. The foot prints only get darker as we pass the alley way, which leads us to the coffee shop. After looking at all the cars at the coffee shop, one of my fellow officers found one of the cars that had been stolen and missing for months. This car was stolen the same day an unsolved murder happened with the craving of ‘S’ in the body of the victim. Now, you’d think that now we would hit a dead end, but we saw the bloody footprints stop randomly. He came back here, and got one of the cars and left. He is smart, I'll give him that. He drove the hijacked car until it died and ran off. I thought was had reached a dead end when i realized he was just driving in circles and i found the car 3 blocks away and a hidden trail, big enough to fit a single person. I think we got ‘em Barnes.”

            Gabriel was smiling really big. “I can’t believe you Gabriel. That’s incredible.” She smirks. “But, the woods are literally almost half of this whole county. You and a few others will be searching for days, maybe even weeks to find them. They could possibly not even be in there anymore. You never know.”

            Gabe shakes his head, his smile just as big as before. “He went on foot so his scent is on everything and we have a animals and the hunters to find him. I’m just hoping that the trail leads all the way to wherever they are.”

            “When are y’all leaving into the woods?” The officer asks innocently enough. “Today, we’re leaving as soon as Officer Colt is ready. He was almost ready when I came in here so it should be very soon.”

            The other officer nods, “Well, I got other work to do than listen to your excellent solving skills. I hope to see you soon.” She smiles and walks off just as Officer Colt comes in with a few other officers.

            “Is everyone ready? Remember today is just a search. Be prepared for traps and look where you’re going before you step. These are a few of the top murders in the nation; we have to keep it down. No one can know about where they are if we find them and no one can know where we are going. Understand?” Everyone nods, and they get going. They took their personal cars – expect Gabriel because his was evidence – to a few blocks from the coffee shop. Walking the rest wasn’t that hard.

            The tracks were all there, and they walked for hours finding nothing. As they walked on the track was starting to disappear. Gabriel was not going to give up though. He knew his brother did miss him. What Dean wrote was a bunch of bullshit, right? Stuff to make Gabriel stop hunting. Stuff to get him to regret his life. He knew his brother, and his brother would miss him. They have kidnapped him and have been forced to this. Castiel would never hurt a soul and Gabe knew it.

            It became night and all the other cops decided it was time to get some rest. “No, we have to keep going!” Gabe yelled. “I can’t rest knowing that we are this close.”

            “Rest Gabriel, it will help.” Officer Colt said lying down on the grass of the forest, not caring about the bugs. Gabe nodded, “Okay, but I’m gonna go take a piss before I do.” He didn’t intend on just doing that, although he really did have take a leak.

            “Okay, but I want to see you right here without 10 minutes.” The other officer said knowing his fellow officer would do more if possible. Gabriel nodded although the other man couldn’t see it and walked along the thinning trail. He got behind a tree, pulling down his zipper and doing his business.

            When he was done, he had 8 minutes to spare, so he looked around. There was nothing except a deer moving in the distance. Gabriel smile looking at it with all its – wait that’s not a deer. That’s a fucking person, in a suit. Gabe looked closer, but he couldn’t tell what the person was doing.

            Although he knew better than to walk closer, he did. It could have be his brother for all he knew. Gabriel wasn’t in his normal police officer clothing, and thought that he might be able to fool the person if they were one of the ‘S-D-M-C’.

            “Hello?” Gabriel’s voice shook as he spoke – part of the act. The other man looked up, and smiled. He didn’t say a word, just continued to get wood. “Sir, what are you doing in the forest with a suit on?” Gabriel asked. He knew exactly why because he was close enough now to see it was Fergus (Crowley) McCloud. “Oh, I just live in a cabin over there,” The man pointed in the opposite direction of the tracks. “We needed some more wood for our campfire.”

            “Really?” Gabe asked coming close enough to him to be able to shoot if he had to. The other man didn’t move but when he turned around Gabriel had his gun pointing right at him. “No, not really – what was Cas’s last name? Oh, that’s right; you’re Officer Novak here to save your little brother. What a lovely fairy tale, you’ve made up there.” Crowley chuckled with his accent. Gabriel walked closer to Crowley, gun still in the hand. “Put your hands open and drop whatever is in your hands.” Gabriel voice was rough and low now. He was dead serious.

            With a quick motion Crowley pulls a gun out of his own and fires. Gabriel shot after, hitting Crowley in the knee. He fell over as Gabriel kicked the gun right out of his hand and quickly wrapped his arm around his throat.

            “If you don’t tell me exactly where my brother is I will not be the slightest bit hesitant to put a bullet right through your skull.” Gabriel said, sweating with anger. Crowley had pain in his in face, but he still smiled. “I guess this is the day I die.”

            Gabe was very confused. He’d rather die than give the information. How close were these murderers?

            “Go on, shoot me, Gabriel.” Crowley rasped, almost in anger. “Bloody hell just—“

 

            _Bang … Bang …_

 

 

            Gabriel lets Crowley fall on the ground and sees the other officers coming over to him. “Is that Fergus McCloud?” One officer asked, rushing up to Gabriel who was staring down at Crowley. “One down,” He smirked a looked up, “3 more to fucking go.”


	38. King Of Hell

“No, Crowley, you’re not doing that because of my mistake.” Dean yelled as Sam bandaged up his hand.

“Believe me I don’t want to do this, but I’m not going to sit around while the police get one step closer to finding us.” Crowley spat out. “I love you, Meg, Sam and Cas too much to watch you die.”

Meg walked over to Crowley and kissed him on the cheek. “We love you too, but we all decided that when this time came we would all die together.”

Crowley cupped Meg’s jaw and kissed her passionately. “The longer we yell about this the closer the cops are to finding us. Y’all are going to be slower because Castiel is injury and you fucked up your hand. I have a plan, you have to trust me. I’ll lead them in the opposite direction.”

Dean got up out of his chair and yanked his hand away from Sam who was still wrapping the arm. “Crowley, I can’t let you walk out that door and risk your life, but I got angry and stopped thinking. If anyone should be walking out that door and distracting the cops, it should be me.”

Sam pushed Dean back down into the chair. “I’m not doing this because I’m pissed at you, or angry at how close we are from getting caught. I’m doing this because I want y’all to have a little more fun. I’ve been a criminal longer than y’all have been able to walk.”

“You’re right, Crowley, but if you want to do this…it’s has to be tonight. We have 5 hours until sun down. If we know Gabriel Novak he won’t stop until he finds us.” Sam spoke with tears in his eyes as he finished wrapping Dean’s hand.

“NO! No.” Dean replied with a crack in his voice. “Quit acting like what I did isn’t my fault. Y’all are pissed at me I know that. Don’t agree with him because you think he’s cleaning up my mess.”

Crowley crossed the floor and cupped Dean’s face. Instantly tears rolled down Dean’s cheeks, first sign of emotion other than arousal or anger that Dean has shown is months. “The cops and Gabriel are still clueless about the things Castiel has done. They still think he is this innocent kidnapped child. We were pissed yesterday, but when you didn’t show up to bed last night and we found you asleep on the floor in the attic with glass in your feet and your hand nearly broken we decided you had been through enough.”

“I can’t let you…” Dean whispered staring into Crowley’s eyes.

“I’m doing this, Dean. You’re not letting me do this.” Crowley kept a calm face. “Go help Sam clean with me to remove evidence. Help Meg pack, wake Castiel and get him to pack. Once I leave wait one hour and then leave.”

Dean blinked and nodded. “Crowley…”

“Shh, shh, let’s go.” Crowley pushed Dean towards the bedroom. They were fully packed in two hours and everything was loaded into two cars. Sam was gonna drive one and Meg was gonna drive the other since Dean and Cas were in no condition to drive. They were done cleaning everything 2 ½ hours later. Sam was doing his best to hold back tears and Meg let the tears roll down his rosy cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her torso. Dean showed no emotion. He stood like a soldier, if he did anything else he would breakdown. Cas was the only one showing the most emotion; being the newest of the group. Letting out the occasional choked sob he clung onto Dean’s side. Dean wrapped an arm over his shoulder and running his finger’s through the messy black hair. Crowley looked at all his lovers and smiled with watery eyes. “Spill some for me when you get to the new cabin.”

“Of course.” Dean nodded.

“I’m going to take the rest of our wood supply and walk it in the opposite direction leading the cops away from you. Don’t leave right away. Wait an hour. Pitch black outside. Go underground for a long while, don’t stir up in trouble until people start to forget.”

Dean walked over to Crowley and stood directly in front of him. He took the older man’s hands and smiled. “Save us a few sits when you’re King Of Hell.”

“Will do, Squirrel.” Crowley smirked.

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he pulled Crowley into a hug then and chaste kiss. “Don’t make it easy.”

“Of course.” Crowley kissed the man again. He said his goodbyes to everyone telling them his last farewells and I love you’s and then he turned to Castiel. “When I first laid my eyes on you I thought you were going to be the first to go. You were weak, shy, and more terrified of the people who we kidnapped you with than us. Then Dean saw something in you and slowly we all saw that thing. Show your brother Gabriel that you are not to be walked on. Let him find out that you are not so innocent.”

“Of course, yes.” Cas nodded wiping his eyes.

“Make him have to decide whether to save you or kill you.” Crowley cupped Cas’s jaw then placed a small kiss to his lips. “I love you, Giraffe.”

Castiel kissed him back. “Make fun of him. Let him know we know he’s on to us.”

“Atta boy.” Crowley smiled and walked over to the front door. “Goodbye Loves.”

_He walked out the door and never came back…_

**_& ^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_(*&^%$#_ **

Meg was tense when she drove. Dean was stiff in the passenger seat. That was before they heard the gunshot…then the second one. Dean stared out of the back window breathing quickly. Meg was shaking as tears rolled down her face. They got on a no star highway and headed to their second cabin they owned.

Four days they drove. They reached their cabin. Dean exited the car and walked inside and gave it a once over while Sam and Meg began to unpack all of the suitcases. Cas quietly sat on the couch. Dean stopped in the middle of living room and began pacing. “It should have been me out there.”

“Don’t say that, Dean.” Cas replied without missing a beat.

“You heard those gun shots. Crowley’s dead. Gabriel killed him. That’s your brother who killed our lover. How are you not angry?” Dean snapped.

“Dean.” Sam spoke as he walked over to his older brother. “It’s been a long week. Go lay down and sleep. We are all mourning Crowley. Don’t blame yourself. Don’t force anger on Cas. There is nothing we can do now, but lay low.”

“What we do need to do it change our appearance for a while so we can stock up on supplies here.” Meg walked out of the bedroom.

“We’ll talk about that later, right now, we need to put our heads back on our shoulders and mourn the death of a family member.” Sam lead Dean away.

Before Sam could control him Dean yet again slammed his hurt fist into another mirror cracking and putting more cuts in his hand. Meg sat down beside Cas as they listened to Dean yelled and sob loudly for three hours. They could tell Sam was holding Dean down and restraining him the whole time. Meg just sat there with Cas in silence. She took Cas’s hand laced it with her own. They didn’t look at each other. Meg rubbed her thumb over top of Cas’s hand as a form of comfort. Soon Cas brought Meg’s hand to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckle. “Everything’s going to be ok.” He spoke quietly.

“I hope so.” Meg whispered as they listened to the sobs and yelled soften as they guessed Dean either passed out or cried himself to sleep. They didn’t care they knew Dean was over the top. This was his way of coping, just like silence was Cas’s way. It broke Cas’s heart to hear Dean’s walls breaking.

“We’re all going to be ok.” Cas insured her. It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Meg shook her head.

“Things are never going to be the same.” She pressed her lips to hers and Cas’s knuckles. “Dean will never be the same.”

**_***_ **


	39. Coping

“Fuckin’ hell!” Gabriel shouted, throwing his gun on the hard wood floor. They found the – now empty – cabin. “The fuckin’ bastards.” He yelled, rubbing his hand to his face. Officer Colt put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Novak. But hey, you got one?”

            “I don’t care! I was so fucking close – we were so fucking close!” Gabriel voiced cracked in anger. Officer Colt pats Gabriel’s shoulder and sighed, “We’ll find them again, don’t worry.” He was pissed. “One can only hope…” Gabe sadly says practically to himself. He crouches on the floor and repeats, “One can only hope.”

 

!@#$%^*&##@@

 

                Castiel looked out the window of their new tiny cabin. It was so far away from the last, and as Meg said everything felt different. Meg bleached her hair, and Sam actually cut his, but that was the only physical changes. Dean told them that they couldn’t change the way he or Cas looked. He said, “Blue eyes isn’t changing, no matter.”

                No one was going to argue with Dean now. He was always red with anger and his eyes seemed to be darker. Although it had been weeks since Crowley’s death; they only now were conformed about it. Sam had turned on the news one afternoon, and in big letters was the name ‘Fergus McCloud.’ After that Dean broke the TV.

                Castiel hadn’t really had time for himself to grief. He was too worried about Dean, and now that Dean was getting better, it seemed Cas realized he hadn’t got to grief.

                Everything outside was dark; not even stars or the moon making the world shine. He needed to get out this mindset. It was turning weak again. He needed Dean and he needed him right then. With no hesitation, he jumps up and rushes to their new bedroom.

                He sees Dean lying there naked – as always – with his eyes closed, although Cas knows he is not asleep. Pouncing on the bed, Cas instantly is on top of Dean and sucking on his neck. All Cas hears is light moans as Castiel humps his pelvic up to Dean’s.

                Dean opens his eyes as Castiel gives him open mouth kisses everywhere. “Well, aren’t you horny this evening.” Dean chuckles, but is cut off with Cas’s lips on his and a tongue forcing its way through. They were kissing with lust. It was hard, rough, enough to hear their lips smack and their bodies whip together as they thrust on each other.

                “Deeean.” Cas moaned as they caught their breath. “I – I wanna,” He stopped talking when felt hand stroke his cock. Dean starts to kiss Cas’s neck, knowing exactly were it’ll make him moan the loudest. “Mmm! I wanna – “

                “What do you want, Blue Eyes?” Dean asks, with one hand in Cas’s hair, the other stroking his attention whore of a cock. Cas has his head bent back with his mouth open, panting. “I wanna ride you – I wanna ride your giant cock – fuck!” Castiel almost screams when Dean’s lips are sucking on his right nipple.

                “You wanna ride my big prick?” Dean asks knowing that his breath his hot up against Cas’s nipple. “Pleeeaaase! I _need_ it!” Castiel begs rocking his hips hard on top of his lover. He literally felt he would explode without it; it was how he was coping with Crowley’s death.

                “I love it when you moan, Blue Eyes.” Dean says, looking him in the eyes, stroking his hand through his hair. “When you get yourself all worked-up over _my_ dick – not Sammy’s – mine, I just can’t help it but to stick my fingers in your little plump hole.” Castiel feels two fingers already in his ass, stretching him a bit because that is all Castiel needs.

                Castiel sits down on them, rocks himself up and down as Dean stretches him. “I – I can’t wait! I wanna r-ride you!” Cas says loudly, knowing that Meg and Sam can hear. He hoped it made them horny. “Please!” Cas whined, pushing himself hard onto Dean’s fingers.

                “Okay Cas, you know what to do.” Dean says smiling pushing himself up the bed. Cas nods and grabs the lube from the table puts it all over his asshole and takes his time working on Dean’s dick. Dean moans loudly as always, rocking into Cas’s hand.

                Cas looks at Dean’s eyes and he nods. Castiel had to make sure it was okay. Slowly, he sinks down onto Dean’s cock, and pushes himself up and down. “Deeean!” He yells, as he thrusts himself onto Dean. Dean is moaning so loud that Castiel thinks he is going to lose his voice. Cas takes himself into his hand and jerks himself off in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

                “I’m gonna – come!” Castiel yells and with almost no warning he is shooting onto himself and down Dean. He continues to thrust onto Dean until he feels come filling him with warmth and so much – Dean.

                He lets himself free, come falling from his hole as he lies on his lover. Dean wraps his arms around him and kisses his damp hair from sweat. This joy and pleasure would take away the pain of Crowley for awhile. Because this is how Castiel and everyone in that room coped with everything – fucking.

                “I love you, Blue Eyes.” Dean mumbles, rolling them both over, spooning Castiel. Cas smiles with his eyes closed. “I love you too.” And the word were as true as they could possibly be. Because Castiel did feel loved here, and he didn’t want to ever leave.

                As minutes pass and Cas’s eyes are closed, both him and Dean fall asleep.

 

               


	40. I'm Sorry

It had been weeks, why was he still getting over Crowley’s death? Dean couldn’t sleep, barely eat and was just angry. Little things made him angry and certain things would set him off and he couldn’t control it. He felt like he was getting better, but he still felt angry.

It was the middle of the night and he was being spooned by Sam. Cas was facing him; sound asleep with their fingers laced together. Meg had her head tucked in between Cas’s shoulder and neck and had her hand draped over his stomach. Sam snored lightly in his ear.

There was too much room in the bed. He had gotten used to sleeping with four other people; not three. Whenever he closed his eyes he remembered his last moment with Crowley and the gun shot as Meg drove him out of the woods. He stopped crying, but anger replaced the sadness. He couldn’t take it anymore. He slowly sat up and got out of bed trying his hardest to wake anyone up.

He sat down on the couch and stared at the new TV they got. He propped his elbows on his knees and ran his fingers through his hair. It had gotten too long, but didn’t have the energy to cut it or get Sam/Meg to cut it for him.

He was so damn tired. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t sleep, not even sex could lull him to sleep. He had been having a lot of sex recently from Cas, cause that was he way of coping. He had to put on a strong face, but he was so exhausted. He looked up at a clock. _2:14_ Most of the night was still left. He stood and dragged himself into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed Crowley’s favorite scotch and poured himself a glass. “L'chaim…” He muttered to himself.

“Dean?” He heard as he set the glass on the table. “What are you doing up?”

It was Sam. He put the scotch back in the fridge and walked over to his brother. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Come back to bed.” Sam took Dean’s hands.

Dean shook his head. “I can’t sleep, Sammy. Every time I close my eye I remember…Crowley.”

“Then remember Crowley, Dean, you have to sleep. Cas and I don’t’ care if you curl up round us because of a nightmare. We love you and don’t like you in pain.”

“I should have died, not him.” Dean spoke just above a whisper.

“Stop that.” Sam spoke sternly. “Stop with his attitude that you are the reason he died. We were almost caught all those weeks ago. Now come to bed with me.”

Dean followed his younger brother and they got in bed. He closed his eyes and woke up in Cas’s arms. He head on Cas’s chest. Sam and Meg was out of bed. He looked up and saw Cas was awake. “Morning.” He rasped.

“Morning.” Cas half smiled.

“Sorry.” Dean sat up and ran a hand down his face noticing the dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Don’t apologize. I know you haven’t really been sleeping. You needing rest and needed to get through the nightmare. Sam told me about last night. I didn’t want to wake you so I stayed here.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back.

“I’m gonna go into the living room.” Dean mumbled as he got out of bed not acknowledging Cas’s words.

He heard Cas follow him as he sat down on the couch. “Are you ok, Dean?”

“No.” Dean yawned.

“Go back to sleep, Dean.” Cas begged.

Dean shook his head. “NO, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, Dean.” Cas touched Dean’s shoulder.

Dean flinched. “Don’t touch… don’t touch me.”

Cas moved his hands but sat close to him. “I’m sorry, Dean. Just tell me what’s wrong. I can help you.”

“No, you can’t help, Cas. Nobody can help me.” Dean felt himself getting angry. He already knew this wasn’t going to end well. He stood up and started walking away when Cas grabbed his hand, but Dean’s first reaction popped Cas right on the right cheek…hard. It was a loud smack sound.

Cas’s hands let go of Dean’s wrist and went up to his face. Tears built up in the boy’s eyes as he stared into Dean’s. They were filled with betrayal. Choked out sobs left Cas’s lips as he broken down in front of his lover. “You said you were never going to hurt me.”

Dean’s heart broken and his anger melted away. Cas stood and Dean touched both of Cas’s shoulder. “Cas, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

The young boy walked quickly back towards the bedroom and Dean followed. Cas flopped on the bed and curled up in a ball. He was sobbing and panting out quick breaths. Dean crawled on the bed and wrapped his arms around Cas. “You told me that no one was ever going to hurt me again, not after what Sam did.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear. “I’m so sorry. I will never hurt you again. I promise. I’m not ok, Blue eyes. Not after Crowley. I’m sorry.”

“Stop talking, please.” Cas lifted his head from the bed and looked at Dean. “Just don’t talk.”

Dean nodded and Cas opened up so he could wrap himself around Dean. It felt like hours they were like that. Cas had stopped crying and occasionally sniffed. Dean held him tight. “I’m sorry, Blue Eyes. I love you so much.”

Cas softly hummed in response. Dean could see the bright pinky hand print on Cas’s face. It hurt him to see his lover hurt especially because he caused the pain. He was gonna make things right. He was going to force himself to get better. He was _not_ gonna hurt Cas again.

_******* _


	41. Blood

 

                Cas sat with a big knife in his hand, soft pressing it against skin; only enough for it to leave little white marks all over his skin. He hadn’t seen blood and so long that he was almost tempted to draw a tiny ‘D’ into his skin. So, instead he just left tiny white marks of a ‘D’ across his wrist, knowing Dean would be upset if he actually cut himself.

                “What are you doing, pretty boy?” Sam voice echoes in the room, making Castiel flinch. He thought he was the only one in the room. Cas turns around with the knife in his hand and gives a half-ass smile. “I’m tracing a ‘D’ on my wrist.”

                “Were you about to cut yourself to see blood?” Sam gives him a stern look, but Castiel knows its part of Sam’s dominant nature.  “Maybe…” Castiel sits himself on the counter and traces his naked thigh with the knife. Sam’s eyebrow lean in as a grin spreads across his face. “Naughty boy, aren’t you?”

                Cas bites his lip and nods. His hand twists as he moves the knife between his fingers, dragging the tip on his thigh. Sam walks forwards, and puts his hand on the knife and lightly presses it down onto Cas’s skin. “Why not have an ‘S’ instead of a ‘D?’” Sam grin become bigger as Castiel gasps, feeling Sam crave an ‘S’ into his skin.

He could feel the blood drip down the side of his thigh, and it turned him on. The ‘S’ was not too big, but not too small. Sam slide his finger through the newly formed cut, making sure to get lots of blood before popping it into his mouth and staring into Cas’s eyes.

Sam grips his thigh tight, and makes sure that all the blood gets on his hands. The moans Castiel makes when Sam rubs that same hand all over his body is so loud that Dean hears and comes in. Dean doesn’t talk, he just goes over to Sam and kisses down his neck. Sam shakes his head as if frustrated, trying to cover Castiel with his own blood, but Dean’s lovely lips kept stopping him.

He let his hand go down Cas’s chest to his erected cock, rubbing against it as a tease. Castiel hums, his toes curling in.

Dean sees this and gets between him and his brother. “Sam, I wanna suck him off.” Dean begs, knowing he didn’t have to ask, but he didn’t feel like getting a spanking today.

Sam just nods his head towards Cas who has his head pressed back against the cabinets. Dean smiles and turns to face Castiel, looking him in the eyes as he lowers himself to his hardened cock. With a slight wink, Dean sticks his tongue out and licks the tip of the head, letting the pre-cum fall onto it.

A shiver goes through Castiel’s body and he has to bite his lip from making almost pornography noises. Dean’s mouth opens up and goes forward, getting the heat of his mouth all over Cas. Before Dean told even do one bob of the head, Sam was licking his finger and sticking it into his plump hole. Dean moans onto Cas’s dick making it even harder than before.

With a twist Sam is adding a second finger and scissoring Dean’s hole with long strokes. It’d been awhile since Sam had fucked either of them. Dean lets his tongue drag on Cas’s cock, panting with Sam’s fingers hitting his prostate. “Sammy…”

“Keep sucking, pet.” Sam firmly grasps Dean’s ass with his other hand, stretching it. Dean deep throats Castiel one time before Sam was already taking his fingers out and prepping his cock. Castiel let out shaky breathes that made Dean’s cock twitch with excitement.

“Dean please!” Castiel yells, slamming his head back into the cabinet; the pain was worth it in his book. Dean presses his lips onto Castiel, sucking as if it was his favorite drink or dying from thirst. Sam gives no warning and slides himself into Dean instantly hitting the prostate. He knew exactly where it was.

“Sam!” Dean moans as he is sloppily sucking Cas’s cock. As Sam starts thrusting hard into Dean, Dean starts really deep throating Castiel, all of them turning into a mess. Castiel was the first one to come, Dean swallowing ever last bit of it. After Cas, Dean was coming with white streaks going everywhere. Sam was very soon after, coming so much that when he pulls out, come is dripping out of Dean.

“I love you guys so much.” Dean says out of nowhere, leaning against the counter with Cas by his side. Sam and Cas smiled, “We all love each other so much.”

Cas kisses Dean’s cheek and then grabs a paper towel from the sink beside him. Most of the blood had clotted, but not all of it. He got all the dry and not-so-dry blood off his thigh, then got up cleaning all the other messes. “Cas, I know you love blood, but why your own?” Dean asks as Sam leaves the room to find Meg.

“I wanted for people to know that you are mine…” Castiel said quietly knowing that Dean didn’t like Cas hurting himself, no matter why. He didn’t like Cas hurt, period. Dean gives his lover and slight smile before wrapping his arms around him, and kissing his forehead. “You have no need to do that, Blue Eyes. Everyone knows you are mine.”

Cas frowns, “I mean – they might not know in the future…”

Dean lifts Castiel’s chin, the same soft smile on his face was showing. “You don’t have to worry about that, baby. We’re gonna die together.”

“You promise?” Castiel asks innocently enough. Dean nods, “I promise. So, I don’t want to see you doing that anymore, okay?”

“Okay Dean.” Cas smiles, puts his head on Dean’s shoulders. “Okay.”


	42. In Broad Daylight

He was doing push ups. Sam and Cas were watching TV while Meg made lunch. The three men just listened to the news.

_‘The trail disappeared. Officer Gabriel Novak thought he had finally caught off with the serial killer that have been the top 4 national criminals, well now top 3. Fergus “Crowley” McCloud was shot a killed by Novak. After days of searching the woods they came up empty handed other than the cabin Fergus was living in. It has been made certain that Crowley was the ‘C’ in S-D-M-C. In the cabin there was an attic that had gym equipment with a shattered mirror. Downstairs was a small kitchen, larger living room and a bedroom with a bed big enough to hold four people. There was a door leading to the basement in the living room. That’s where things get interesting. It was a basic basement. What was downstairs was brutal. 10 sets of handcuffs half cuffed to the pipes along the wall. Blood stained the floor, one wall was scorched. The officers could only imagine that was where the 10 captives were. Now we don’t know if the one captive, Castiel Novak, is alive or not. Officer Novak and his crew haven’t found his body yet. Novak says that is getting positive and saying that his brother is alive, despite all signs pointing to death. With the cabin empty it has been assumed that S-D-M-C knew Novak was coming and they sent Crowley as bait. Now there is silence. Utterly terrifying silence. They could be anywhere. More news at 8.’_

“It’s like we could shine a neon sign at that idiot and he wouldn’t figure it out.” Sam snorted as he flicked the TV off. “It’s been weeks and he hasn’t gotten any closer to finding us. We need to do something.”

Dean put a knee down and sat up. “Then we hunt. Cas you don’t like me going out on my own, so you’ll join me. We’ll make some noise miles away from here and drag his sorry ass closer to us. If he wants to find his baby brother alive let’s start making him think that his little brother isn’t so innocent.”

“We have to lay low, Dean.” Cas replied.

Dean crawled over to the youngest criminal. He placed his hands on the boys thighs and looked him in the eyes. “Look into my eyes and tell me you don’t want to taunt your brother and kill a few people.”

Cas was silent and Dean grinned a toothy grin. He stood and pulled Cas to his feet so their chests touched. Dean slid his hand into Cas’s back pockets and gripped the boy’s ass. “That’s what I thought, Blue eyes. Get ready, we are leaving soon.”

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*()_+** _

Dean and Cas walked down the streets in broad daylight. They walked with their hand laced together. They stepped into a salon. A young woman looked up from the computer. “Hi there.”

“Hi, we don’t have an appointment but I was wondering if you could squeezing us in.” Dean smiled. They had both had put in tinted eye contacts as a simple disguise.

“Sure, I’m free for the rest of the day, what can I do for y’all?” She smiled.

Dean walked behind Cas and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. “I want him to look older. Trimming it a little bit, and lightened up, but still keeping the natural hair color.”

“Ok, that’s do-able. What would you like?” She nodded.

“He just needs a cut, but I want a little darker.” Cas answered. “Still blonde.”

“You got it, Who wants to go first?” She stood from her seat.

_**& ^%$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(** _

They left that salon with smiles on their face and a new look to show off. They walked with their hand laced together again. “You look sexy, Dean.”

“Thanks, Blue eyes.” Dean smirked. “I wish Sam could have cut my hair, but spur of the moment is lovely. Ready to complete the hunt.”

“I thought we already completed the hunt.” Cas looked confused.

“No, we have one more thing. We have to send the message to Gabriel.” Dean smiled. “Follow my lead, baby.”

Cas nodded and smiled as Dean tugged his arm and trotted down the street. They walked into a small diner. They sat at the bar looked around. It was an after lunch lull. There were only four or five people, plus two waitresses. “What are we doing?”

“Go lock the door, baby.” Dean touches Cas’s shoulder. Dean stood with Cas. He pulled his pistol ou of his pocket and shot up at the ceiling. “EVERYONE DOWN! HANDS IN THE AIR!”

There were many screams. Dean instantly shot the two waitresses. “Sat seated with your hands on the table.” Cas pulled out his gun.

Dean gun went off again and one body fell limp onto the table. “I said nobody move!”

“HEY!” Cas shot his pistol and another body slumped over.

There were only two people left. Dean smiled and raised his gun with Cas and in unison they pulled the trigger cramming bullets into the last two people’s skulls; killing them dead. Cas and Dean exited the back and weaved in and out of the alley’s. Soon they hijacked a car and drove around and they got out and weaved through the woods until they got back to the cabin. They walked to the bathroom and took out the tinted contacts revealing their true eye color.

Dean walked back into the kitchen where Sam was cooking supper with Meg watching. “We’re back.”

Meg’s eyebrow’s rose. “You look sexy with the new look. It’s not so much different than your normal but it’s refreshing.”

“You look sexy too, Meg with your blonde hair.” Dean replied.

“Dinner should be done in in 45 minutes.” Sam replied.

“Cas is watching the news—“ Dean started.

“It’s already being covered!” Cas called. “Guys, come in here.”

The trio walked in. “Wow, Cas you look older and sexy.”

“Listen, they are talking about us.” Cas pointed at the TV.

_‘We thought they had disappeared. S-D-M-C have stuck again. Police thought that they just hit a diner with 8 people inside, but one note left Police baffled. The note led them to a small salon where the owner was sitting in a chair dead. Her eyes were cut out and here hair burnt off. He was killed by a slit throat. On her chest was carved ‘DC’. A message was written on the mirror in her blood. “He’s Not Innocent. ~S-D-M-C” Officers are trying to figure out who the fourth member is. Fergus “Crowley” McCloud was killed by Officer Novak, so that should have ended the ‘C’ in S-D-M-C. More on the case at 11.’_

_******* _


	43. Tricks

 

“Novak, too many people are dying. We have to go out there and find them soon.” Officer Colt said looking Gabriel right in the eye. “Then –although I hate to say it – more bodies are going to have to go. Otherwise, we are never going to be able to arrest them.”

“Are you mad, Novak? That’s against everything you were taught in school when you decided you wanted to be a cop!” Colt shouted, looking at Gabe as if he was crazy.

“Colt, they’re doing this to get our – well my – attention. They want us to track them down because they know we will. “

“Then why aren’t we? 15 people were just murdered 2 days ago.”

“Because we _can’t_. If we act like we aren’t getting the hint, they’ll just keep coming closer and closer to me until I do get the hint. I’m their little pet hamster at the moment.” Gabriel says strictly. “So, for now we wait until something happens again.”

“And risk people’s lives in the process? Novak, you’re out of your right mind. You’re risking your own damn life in the process.” Gabriel just sighs and nods. “Officer Colt, if we go and search for them with the information we have now, someone here is going to die. No matter what, someone is going to die, don’t you get it?” They stared at each other for awhile, until Gabriel had enough and started to walk away.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Colt walks after him as Gabriel gets into his new car. “On break.”

“Dammit Novak, we’re going rather you like it or not.” He yells as Gabe shuts the door on him. “Not with me.” He says more to himself as he puts his car in reverse. The police station was near his home, so he decided it might have been best for him to go there; to get his mind off of the case and spend time with his wife. His wife, Kali, worked from the house as a website designer.

As soon as he parked his car, he could tell that something was off. The storm door was open, and all the curtains were down. Something wasn’t right.

Gabe shut his car door softly, and slowly walked towards the house, paying close attention to everything in his path. He grabs his keys out of his pocket only to realize the door was unlocked. Without hesitation, the gun in his pocket is now in his hands as he slowly opens the door.

The house was silent, but he could see evidence of someone being there. One of their vases broken, the table it sat on fallen over, and tiny spots of blood going around the bend of the hallway. With his back to the wall, Gabriel slowly steps over the mess and turns the corner.

“Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!” He yells as soon as he saw a smaller woman with her back turned on him. Kali was sitting in one of their kitchen table chairs with her wrists and legs tied together and duct tape on her mouth.

The woman dropped her knife and put her hands up. She never turns around to look at him although she was smirking down at Kali. “You’re not supposed to be here.” She spoke loud, seeming angry yet still smiled.

“Neither are you.” Gabe adds. “Turn around, and get on your knees.”

She chuckles, “At least buy me dinner first.”

“I said, ‘turn around, and get on your knees!’” Gabriel yells, getting closer to her with his gun still in his hand. She turns around slowly, and gets on her knees as asked.

“Meg Masters… Don’t you think it’s stupid to come into a cop’s own home?” He mocks, pointing the gun right at her chest.

“You weren’t supposed to be here…” She honestly says. “But neither was the guy that was sleeping with your wife.”

Gabriel looks at her in confusion, and then glances at his wife who was shaking her head. “You’re lying.”

“Am I? You can see the blood from the other man coming from the bedroom, can’t you?” Meg said pointing with her head. “That’s Kali’s.”

“How would you know? You haven’t even been in the bedroom. I’ll tell you what; if you let me go you can go see if I’m lying or not? Deal, Officer Novak?” She bats her eyelashes at him, smirking. Gabriel looks at his wife for second whom is crying and shaking her head, only to be pushed over quickly by Meg.

“I thought you were taught not to listen to a criminal talk?” She spoke, holding Gabriel down with her surprising strength. She takes the gun from his hands and smirks as she gets up and points it at Kali.

“Move one muscle and she’s dead.” Meg has a dead serious look her face now, as she walks backwards towards Kali. Kali is crying and shaking her head, only mumbles coming out from behind the duct tape.

Gabriel looks around spotting the broken pieces of vase scattered on the ground and the second he sees Meg’s head move he grabs one quickly.

Meg turns her head to look at him once more, and grins as she slowly inches closer to his wife, until the gun is touching her head. Gabriel frowns and mouths the words, ‘I’m sorry’ to Kali as he gets up fast, rushing to Meg and jabbing her in the throat as a bullet is shot into his lover’s head.

It was silent. Gabriel stared at his wife with sorrow and guilt. “I’m so sorry…so sorry…” He whispered, letting his knees give out. “You told me to let it go but I couldn’t…I’m so sorry…”

A tear feel along with the horrific sound of silence.


	44. I'm Wanted...Dead or Alive

Dean straddled Cas on the bed placing chaste kisses to Cas’s lips. His hand ran through Cas’s hair. Cas tightly gripped Dean’s ass as he hungry went in for more kisses. Cas thrusted his hips up to Dean’s crotch so he could feel Dean’s boner against his. He whined and dug his nails into Dean’s boxer brief covered ass.

Dean groaned into Cas’s mouth and cupped Cas’s jaw while he pulled away getting a long whine from his little lover. “Dean, I-I need…uhhh—“

“I’m sorry, Blue eyes.” Dean laced his fingers with Cas’s. “Meg told us to wait until she got back.”

“Fuck, Dean. Please…I need you inside me.” Cas begged.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas’s neck, shoulder, and then lips. “Meg told us to wait. So we wait, if you come in your pants I will spank you, Angel.”

Cas and Dean are both Sam’s submissives but Dean has power of Cas. The young boy nodded and crawled out from under Dean. “I’m sorry.”

“Come on, let’s go watch the news. Maybe they will start talking about us or Meg’s hunt. She’s probably threw off the trail.” Dean lead Cas into the living room and onto the couch.

_‘This afternoon S-D-M-C made this case even more personal for Officer Gabriel Novak. They came into his house and destroyed his property. In this twist scene it was found out that Officer Novak’s wife, Kali, was sleeping with another man, Baldur, in their own bedroom. Officer Novak came home early on break—‘_

“Fuck, he wasn’t supposed to come home early…” Dean sat up straight.

_‘Novak came home to find Baldur dead, Kali tied up and gagged to a chair and Meg Master standing in the room with a knife—‘_

Tears bubbled up in Cas’s eyes. “Dean, she’s dead. She’s dead. Gabriel killed her.”

Dean pulled Cas into his bare chest as the boy began to sob. “No, don’t say that. She got away somehow. She always gets away.” He looked up at Sam who was dumbfounded and emotionless, but obviously thinking the same thing.

_‘Novak got distracted which gave Megan enough time to snatch the gun from him and point it at Kali’s head.’_

Cas looked up and wiped his eyes. There might still be a chance of her survival. Dean held Cas’s hand tightly. “Please, Meg. Tell them us you got away.”

_‘Gabriel said it was a choice he had to make. It was the hardest choice he has ever had to make, but Officer Novak lost his wife this afternoon, but he was able to sink a sharp piece glass into Megan’s neck killing her.’_

Dean growled as Cas began to sob. “Gabriel is a dead man.” Dean growled as he flipped the coffee table.

“Dean calm down. We have to think here.” Sam dashed over to his older brother.

“He’s dead. I’m gonna shove my hand so far down his throat he’s gonna shit my fist.” Dean paced the living room.

“Dean, emotions can’t cloud our judgment anymore. We have to figure out our next move.” Sam placed his hands on Dean’s shoulder only for Dean to push them away.

“Our next move is to barge in guns blazing. I aint gonna watch you die on the TV, Sammy. The same man kill our two lovers. We said we were going to go out together, but that sure aint what has happened.” Dean pointed a finger at Sam.

“This isn’t what Crowley and Meg would have wanted, Dean.” Sam took a step towards Dean but Dean flinched and moved away.

“You’re damn right, Sam. They didn’t want to be dead right now!” Dean yelled storming into bedroom and coming back with his hand gun and headed towards the door.

“Dean, stop.” Sam grabbed Dean’s arms. Dean tried to swing with his other arms around to hit Sam but the young Winchester gripped the other arms, pulled Dean forward; sending the man to the ground, face first. Sam yanked the gun out of Dean’s hand and pulled both arms to his back and leaned forward. “That’s how fast Gabriel could bring you down he you go up to him gun blazing in the mind state you are in. How are you expecting to get out of the house if you survive killing Gabriel?”

Dean had his head lifted but, craning his neck to see Sam. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but anger still fuel the fire in his eyes.

“The police force knows that we are targeting him, so if they hear you coming and heard the guns go off they will be on you like white on rice. I’m like you, I’m not going to be watching the TV and your face pop up being dead. Cas and I would be crushed.”

Dean let out a whimpered and let his head fall to the ground. He had given up trying to fight Sam.

“I’m gonna cuff you to the bed cause you need a nap. I’ll go fix supper for me and Cas then feed you the supper. I’ll let you rest for a little longer then I’ll give you a potty break then we will all go to bed. Tomorrow will be a fresh day, but tonight we mourn.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

Sam entered the living room. He had just finished feeding Dean his supper and put away the three plates of food in the sink. He sat down beside Cas and ran his fingers through the kids hair. “I’m sorry we go you into this.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Cas shook his head.

“Meg loved you, Crowley loved you. You are part of our family. Me and Dean love you and we’re sorry that everything is falling up in front of your eyes. I’m sorry for beating you up in the basement. I’m sorry for putting you through this.” Sam frowned.

“This is a time for mourning of Meg. I forgive you for everything. I love you too, Sam.” Cas tried to smile.

“I think all three of us need to sleep and start fresh in the morning.” Sam nodded then leaned forward and kissed Cas. “We’re gonna get through this.”

_******* _


	45. Part of Me, Forever.

 

Castiel laid in the bathtub with warm water washing over his skin. His eyes were closed, his head tilted against the wall.

“Want some company?” Dean said walking into the small bathroom. Without opening his eyes, Cas nods and moves over a bit for his lover. Dean got in and laid on his side resting his head on Cas’s shoulder. He gives Castiel tiny kisses down his shoulder to his collarbone. It was nothing chaste, just loving.

The silence was calming, and had become a common thing ever since Meg’s death. They’d lay around with each other, not talking. The mourning was taking longer than any of them excepted.

“I miss her.” Cas whispered. Dean lets out a sigh, but nods. “Me too, Blue Eyes, me too. That’s actually what I came in here to talk to you about.”

Cas opens his eyes and sits up a bit, making Dean sit up with him. “What is it?”

“Well, me and Sam have been talking—”

“Without me?” Castiel interrupts suddenly.

“Ssssh, Angel. I’m telling you now, that is all that matters.” Dean says putting his finger to Castiel’s soft, pink lips. “Anyway, when we were talking we decide that we have had enough time to mourn. Meg would want us to move on, and get revenge on that bastard.”

Castiel nods. “What have you planned?”

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel, lacing Cas’s fingers with his own. “To lead Gabriel here.” He says quietly. Cas gave Dean an odd look, tilting his head to the side. “What? Are you mad?”

“Yes, but so are you.” Dean chuckles and locks his lips with Cas’s once again. Cas kisses back, but pulls back afterwards. “Dean, we’ll get killed. He’ll bring all the cops with him.”

“No, he won’t.” Dean moves over so that he is on top of Castiel, his legs wrapped around his hips.  “How do you know? Gabriel has been tricky this whole damn time!” Castiel seemed frustrated as he spoke. His voice getting louder as more words came from his mouth.

“Angel, we do know this. He likes to do things alone, and certainly does with us. The cops were with him when he killed Crowley. But guess what? He killed him alone. If cops were with him when he killed Meg, we all know he’d just kill her himself. He’s selfish with this case because he still thinks that you’re the same Cas is knew.” Dean explains, getting his face closer and closer to Cas’s.

Cas nods slowly, hesitate. “He could change. Dean that—“

“It won’t change and even if it does, so what? I said we go out together, didn’t I?”

“Dean, that scares me…” Cas finishes his sentence looking up at Dean. His eyes were looking down at his stomach, avoiding Dean’s eyes at all costs. Next thing he knows, Dean is tilting Cas’s chin up, giving him yet another kiss. “Don’t be scared, Blue Eyes. Look at me.”

Castiel looks at him, his blue eyes dimmer, as Dean’s green eyes were brighter. “No need to be scared. Everything will turn out as planned. I promise you, Angel.”

Cas lets a tear fall out of his eye, but nods. “Okay…” He kisses Dean again, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him more. Dean is the one who pulls back now. “I’m sorry Angel, but Sam is waiting for me in the bedroom. Would you like to join?”

Castiel sighs, “I’ll be in there soon. Let me get the last of my mourning out.” Dean frowns, but nods. “Alright, take all the time you’d like.” He slowly gets out of the tub, dries himself off and leaves. Cas lets out a sigh, going all the way under the water of the tub, so his hair got wet.

When he came back up for air, he stares up at the ceiling, thinking to himself. He loved Meg, and he wanted to remember her, no matter what.

He looked down at his legs, looking at the beautiful scar that made an ‘S’ on his thigh. He runs his finger over it and smile at the fact that it was almost like a tattoo on his body. It was all raised, and a purplely-brown color. It gave him the idea. Although Dean hated it when Cas would make himself draw blood, he almost felt he had to.

Not just for Meg, but for Crowley too. So, he got out of the water, drying himself off before grabbing a fresh razor from under the sink. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub as it drained out all the warm water. He starts by tracing white marks along his other thigh, making an ‘M’ shape. Finally, without missing a beat, he starts craving slowly and carefully into his thigh, gasping at the feeling.

He moans when he sees the blood drip into the draining water, causing it to change into a pinky color. As the blood dried on his thigh, he smiled and did a traced a big ‘C’ above the ‘M.’

He craved that quickly, gasping again, seeing more blood slip from inside him. As he stood up, the blood ran down his legs, and the grin on his face couldn’t have been bigger.

An already bloody rag was lying on the counter, near the sink. Cas grabbed it putting pressure on it until it stopped bleeding. He looked at his handy work, and ran his finger over it. ‘ _Yes,’_ He thinks to himself, _‘Yes, this is perfect. They will now be a part of me, forever.’_


	46. The Perfect Picture

“You look so sexy like that, Blue eyes.” Dean smiled. “Show your pretty cock to the camera.”

“Like this?” Cas asked straightening up in his chair and slowly stroking his dick with his hand.

Dean moaned. “Don’t forget to get the hot pink dildo in your ass in the shot. Keep fucking yourself on the dildo, pretty boy.” Sam spoke from behind Dean.

Cas looked at the camera lens as Dean took the picture. His cheeks were flushed as he began to bounce to the hot pink dildo as long as Dean’s cock and as thick as Sam’s. There was on missing his prostate. Dean kept snapping photos while Cas threw his head back and hungrily gasping. The blue eyed boy stroked his dick fast and frantic.

“Oh, Blue eyes, don’t stop. You’re so gorgeous.” Dean groped his dick through his jeans.

“Come on your chest, pretty boy, and look at the camera.” Sam ordered. “Make it a good one.”

“Take your time, Blue eyes. We got all afternoon.” Dean said looking through the lens.

Cas nodded and stared at the lens with his mouth hanging open. He bounced eagerly on the dildo and pumped his dick hard. Moans escaped his throat. Dean clicked away at Cas. “Sam…Dean…”

“Do it, pretty boy. We know you’re close.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“Damn, Blue eyes. You’re a fucking supermodel. I am gonna jack off so hard to these pictures. Just looking at you I’m about to come in my pants.”

Cas made a beautiful ‘O’ face and stared lustfully at Dean through the camera as he came hard onto his chest. He hit up onto his neck and lathered his chest in semen. “Fuck.”

“You got that right.” Dean moved the camera from his face. His face was flushed as well. “It was so hard to stay still to get the perfect shot when you make my cock wanna explode. I need to change pants.”

Sam took the camera from Dean. “I’m gonna put these on my laptop.”

Dean walked over to his blue eyed beauty. “You couldn’t have been more perfect, Blue eyes.”

“You think so?” Cas watched Dean sit down beside him. “What are you gonna use those photos for?”

“Our own personal uses.” Dean smiled. “Can I kiss you, Blue eyes?”

Cas nodded and leaned forward until Dean’s lips collided with his. “I wanna go take a bath.”

“Go ahead, you deserve it, Angel. I’m gonna look through the photos with Sammy.” Dean stood and began walking towards the small office space. “Hey, how do they look?”

“Fuck, baby, they are amazing. Cas looks beautiful in this lighting.” Sam spoke as Dean pulled a chair over to the table.

“What about the street address?” Dean draped his arms over the back of the chair.

“Yeah, in almost every shot you can see it clearly.” Sam nodded. “We just have to pick the best one.”

Dean nodded. “Whichever looks the most like Cas is doing this on his own free will and not being forced. Something that looks natural, in the moment. If we want Gabriel to figure out that Cas isn’t the innocent angel that he knew it has to be the perfect picture. We want him to find us.”

“I know, Dean. That’s why I’m gonna make it a little puzzle game for the Novak. We have the street address in the shot, but not too obvious and on the back I will write the three digit number of the address to this place with a small message so he gets what’s gonna on.” Sam stared at Dean.

“He’s on a mission to save his brother. It’s becoming very personal the moment he gets the letter he is gonna start hunting and leave the police out of it so they don’t hold him back. He doesn’t care if we live or die, he just wants to make sure Cas comes home with him in the end.” Dean took Sam’s hand. “It’s time to do what we should have done weeks ago, Sammy.”

“No backing out, we’re doing this together.” Sam nodded leaning forward to kiss his brother.

Dean stood from the chair but kissed Sam again. “I’m gonna go sit in the bath with Cas for a hot minute, tell him what we are thinking about leading Gabriel here. You finished the letter and we’ll meet in the bedroom. I want you to fuck me like you’re never gonna do it again, Sammy.”

“Dean…”

“Once we are finished go deliver the letter. I’ll keep Cas distracted.” Dean stood in the doorway. He turned and walked in the bedroom and striped off his pants and boxers that were now come stained. He stepped into the bathroom and smiled at his young blue eyed beauty. “Want some company?”

He slid into the tub and talked about Meg. It was clear that Cas wasn’t done mourning her death. He had forgotten that Cas wasn’t as used to death as him and Sam were. There were hundreds of deaths that could be traced to Dean alone, same dealing with Sam. The brothers have watched each other kill so each other their numbers double, plus the deaths that Meg and Crowley racked up. That was hundreds, maybe even a thousand deaths Dean and Sam have under their belt. Cas only have maybe 20 and only a handful he actually killed.

Dean told Cas about their plan…well, leaving out minor details, but enough information to make it convincing. “Don’t be scared, Blue Eyes. Look at me.” He watched Cas’s eyes fill with fear and doubt. “No need to be scared. Everything will turn out as planned. I promise you, Angel.”

He left into the bedroom to find Sam standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest, completely naked. “Come over here, big brother.”

“I want this to be just like our first time, Dean.” Sam cupped Dean’s jaw. “Just you and me.”

Dean nodded and crawled on the bed and laid on his back and watched every move Sam made as he crawled onto of top. “Sammy…”

Sam grabbed the lube and lathered his index and middle fingers and slowly slid them inside Dean’s awaiting hole. “I gotcha big brother.”

Dean pulled forward and reached for Sam’s lips hungrily. Sam leaned forward and caught Dean’s lips. Sam quickly added a third and final finger to make Dean gasp. “Sam…fuck me.”

He pulled out the digits to comply with Dean orders, but frowned at his brother’s whimper. He lathered up his dick and guided it into Dean. Sam towered over Dean and placed his lips to his brothers. Sam kept at a nice steady, even pace. Tonight, Dean wasn’t greedy. This needed to last. Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s long hair as he sucking in air through his nose. They both had their eyes closed, just taking in the feelings.

It was like a smooth dance of unison. Dean rolled his hips in the exactly time Sam cued his thrust. They kept the same pace, breathing at the pace, and even opened their eyes together in complete unison.

Things slowly grew faster and hungrier. Sam took one of Dean’s hand and laced it with his and slammed it onto the mattress. No words were spoken. There was no need for them. Only moans and breathing came from Dean or Sam.

Dean came on his chest second later followed by Sam. The youngest Winchester gently laid down beside Dean and they stared at each other with a smile. Dean flinched a cold, wet object touched his abdomen. It was Cas with a damp rag. He was cleaning Dean up. God, he loved Cas and Sam so much. “I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you, too, Dean.” Sam sat up.

“Come lay with me, Blue eyes.” Dean gently wrapped his fingers around Cas’s wrist.

Cas complied and crawled under the covers and curled up with Dean. He watched Sam pull on dark sweatpants and sweatshirt. He frowned. “Where’s Sam going?”

“A post-sex walk. He’ll be back soon, don’t worry.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. “Sam knows what he’s doing.”

“You ok, Dean?” Cas asked softly.

“I’m perfect, Angel. I’m perfect.” Dean spoke emotionlessly. “Especially laying here with you.”

_******* _


	47. Joy, Anger, Disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short, short chapter! Longer (much longer) chapters to come! :)

 

                Gabriel walked outside after seeing the mailman pass by. Things had been calming down. He was in an apartment now. His house had too many bad memories. But that was behind him now. When he opened the mailbox, only one envelope was inside.

                He walked back into his house, taking off his shoes at the front door, and sitting down in his den. Taking a sip of his water, he began to open the letter.

                It took only a second of looking at them to instantly throw them across the room, spitting out his water onto the floor.

 “Who the fuck?” He questions, picking up the envelope and trying to find out who sent this to him. There were no clues on the envelope to see who it could be. “You’ve got to be kidding me?” Gabriel rubs his hand over his face, knowing he has to look at the photos.

Getting up, he slowly picks up the scattered photos, cringing at the sight. There was no way to un-see the photos. There were 3 of them lying on the floor, now facing up. Gabe wanted to puke, and to rip them apart, but he couldn’t. The photos were of his brother. He was nude with a hot pink dildo up his ass, sweating up a fire like the red tint to his skin. “Oh, Castiel…What have they done to you?”

It was terrifying. Gabriel always thought his brother was alive, but now he had proof; proof that he was not going to show to anyone, ever. It made him happy, anger, and disgusted all at the same time. He finally knew his brother was alive, and that he wasn’t just going after the kidnappers for nothing. That he actually might have a chance at saving his brother. But it seemed that anger and disgust was taking over him.

“I’m gonna kill those motherfuckers! They’ve had Castiel there against his own will for years, and this is proof that they’re making him do things he doesn’t want to do! Cas would never do this!” He yelled to himself, staring at the disturbing photos. Angrily, he balls up all the photos and chucks them at a wall. Then he sees it; numbers.

The number 7 was written on one, the number 2 was written on another, and the number 6 was written on the last. “What the hell! You got to be kidding me with this bullshit!”

Grabbing the photos once again he un-crumbles them as much as possible. “7-2-6?” He question to himself, turning over the photos to the nude images once more. “That’s got to mean something?”

Gabe scanned the photos for only about a minute before noticing a street name. It was clear, and on every single photo. “Those bastards are even playing fucking games with me! You stupid pieces of shit! If you wanna play a game then lets fucking play it!” Gabriel shouts to himself, in rage. Quickly he runs to his computer using the three numbers to find out the exact address. “672 Pickerson Lane.”

 Gabriel smiles slightly to himself figuring it out, although it was quite easy. He tried to stay angry, but for some reason all he felt was complete and udder joy. Looking down at his ugly scarred up body, from the burns he knew was from one of the S-D-M-C. It was personal, and he had to do this on his own. There was no other way.

 

@#$%^&*(&@#$%^%$#@#%^

 

Castiel laid in bed with Dean, holding his hand and kissing it when he felt it was right. Dean was spooning Cas and used his other hands to rub down his back and further down if he wanted to. He kissed at Cas’s shoulder, cheek, and chin, wanting to show him as much love as possible.

“I love you.” Castiel says out of the blue while Dean was kissing at his neck. This was not of lust; nothing chaste. It was just full of love.

“I love you too, Blue Eyes.” Dean smiles rubbing down Cas’s hip. “But, why do you say so now?” He asks, curious. Cas smiles, flipping over so that he is facing Dean. “Because I love you, and I don’t want to lose you.” He frowns a bit, knowing that they were just waiting for Gabriel.

“You’re not going to lose you. I’ll always be with you.” Dean smiles, although his eyes weren’t as bright as usual. “I know that you love me, and you know that I love you. That will never change, no matter what, Blue Eyes.”

Castiel nods, although he is only looking down at Dean’s chest, not wanting to meet Dean’s eyes. Dean kisses his forehead, and Cas can’t help but to look up and kiss him back. “I trust you Dean.” And with a smile Dean kisses Cas back, not replying to his comment.


	48. Chararcter Development

He could feel it. The night prior, on the news, it was reported that after declining a leave of absence Gabriel Novak didn’t so up for his shift. That meant he was on the move to hunt them down. Dean knew Gabriel was smart and wasn’t gonna charge in in broad daylight. He would have to when the shadow of darkness was on his side.

Dean sat at the kitchen table while Sam propped against the counter by the coffee maker. Cas was asleep. Sam and him had worn him slam out hours earlier, by round after round of romantic, loving, consensual sex. He deserved a long nap. It was a sweet, romantic, erotic threesome that was enjoyed by all participants.

Dean played with his empty coffee cup. “Tonight the big night.”

“How are we gonna do this?”

“Keep Cas alive. Do anything and everything in our power to block a clear shot from Gabriel to Cas.” Dean didn’t look up, he didn’t want to see his little brother’s broken expression nor did he want his brother to his the deadness in his eyes.

“Later tonight we have to say our goodbyes to Cas.”

“No…he can’t know. He thinks Gabriel is gonna die by me or you. We talk with him. Tell him how we really feel and exclude the important fact…” Dean looked up at Sam.

“I—I can’t say much or I will burst into tears. You talk to Cas in private.” Sam cleared his throat.

Dean stood from his chair and walked over to his little brother and pulled the man in close and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and kissed him. “Sammy, say everything you want to tell Cas. Say your goodbyes, nothing is wrong with tears in this situation. Tell him how much you love him.”

Sam kissed him back. “What are you going to do?”

“Give him something in memory of both of us.” Dean smiled. He stared at his brother then frowned. He cleared his throat. “Sammy…tonights the big night.”

The youngest Winchester pulled his big brother in close and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Sammy.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$** _

Cas was sitting on the couch when Dean and Sam came over to him. Sam sat down beside him by the window and Dean sat on the coffee table in front of Cas. The young boy looked at the clock. 8:00p.m. “Pretty boy?”

Cas looked over at Sam. “Tonight’s the night.”

“I know.” Cas nodded. “We’re prepared, right?”

“Of course.” Dean answered. “We just wanted to have a family talk before Gabriel finds the cabin.”

Sam took Cas’s hand. “Pretty boy, I love you so much. In this life you learn to have no remorse and have all emotions drained, but I love you, and Dean so much. I loved Crowley and Meg too. I didn’t think I was gonna like you. You didn’t talk much and never looked like you were afraid. I thought you were going to be the first to go, but Dean showed us the spark that I have found to love. No matter what happens tonight I want you to remember that you are family and I love you.”

The younger Winchester was getting teary eyed. Cas smiled. “I love you too, Sam. We are going to survive this.”

“Sam, go keep watch. I need to talk to Cas in private.” Dean stared at his little brother. After a pout and bitch face Sam walked into the kitchen with a better view of the found porch.

“What’s---“

“Shhh,” Dean pressed a finger to Cas’s lips. “Do you remember the first time I touched you?”

Cas nodded with a hint of blush rose to his cheeks.

“You were so scared. You were trying so hard to be brave. Too bad I could see right through it. If you wanna know the truth…I knew I wanted you before we chained all ten of you up. I had been watching you specifically for weeks prior to that fucking party. You’re the reason we knew about the party. We came to get you, but those fucking teenagers decided to go outside, so why not take them all.”

Cas smirked. “I didn’t like most of them anyway.”

It was Dean who smirked this time. “You are everything and more than I thought you would ever be. I mean I loved having you as my own, but I thought you would push me away when it came time to join my family and kill your friend. But you stayed. You killed that innocent girl to be with me.”

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean could feel tears build up in his eyes. He looked down at his knees. “Before I found you I was a guy who you could say didn’t have emotions. Sammy will tell you that before we got Crowley and Meg that when we killed it was like my eyes were bottomless green pits of nothingness. I would slit a pregnant lady’s throat if she looked at me funny and not bat an eye; hell, I’d enjoy it. Two for the price of one.”

“Who says you have changed?” Cas asked.

“I have…I can feel emotions.” Dean wiped away the unwanted tears. “Fuck, I’m tearing up now. Before you, I would never cry.”

Cas was silent.

Dean looked up at the blue eyed boy straight in the eyes. “You gotta promise me, Castiel. Never take Gabriel’s side. He is a cruel man. He killed his own wife. He killed Meg and Crowley. He is a _trickster_.”

“I know, Dean. He isn’t my brother anymore. He has to go, but we are going to win. You and Sam are stronger than him. You have big guns, knives, and better fighting skills than him. There are three of us and one of him.”

Dean nodded. “If anything happens to me or Sam I want you to stay strong. Don’t go spilling state secrets.”

“Nothing’s gonna happen, Dean.”

“Blue eyes, I want you to have something.” Dean grabbed the collar of his shirt. He pulled a necklace from around his neck and put it in his hands and placed the jewelry into Cas’s hand.

“What’s this?” Cas questioned stared at the necklace.

“It’s an amulet Sam gave me many years ago. I have never taken it off, it’s very special to me and I want you to have it and wear it.” Dean took it back into his hands and began to put it around Cas’s neck.

“But, Dean, it’s yours.”

“It’s yours now. To remember me by. Forever.” Dean cupped Cas’s jaw. “Never forget.”

“I won’t, Dean.”

“Don’t forget what me, Meg, Crowley, and Sammy have taught you.” Dean nodded. “Don’t forget us. This amulet is to remember me and Sam.”

Cas watched a perfect tear slide down Dean’s face. “You’re crying.”

“Blue eyes, I love you so much. You don’t understand how hard I fought to get you into this family. I went insane during those weeks without you. After losing Crowley and Meg I have lost a part of me. You fill the space perfectly and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I would die for you.”

“I would die for you too, Dean.” Cas had tears falling from his eyes now.

“No, don’t say that, Angel. I aint worth dying for. I am past saving. I have been on the run longer than you have been alive. Some people aren’t worth the hole they are buried in. If something does happen tonight, I just want you to know, that I love you. I love you, Blue eyes.”

Cas wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve. “I love you too, Dean. Don’t say that, you are worth all those things. You are worth it in my heart. We are going to get through this tonight. You have been through worse. This should be a cake walk.”

“Say it one more time, Angel.” Dean closed his eyes.

“I love you, Dean.” Cas whimpered.

Sam walked into the room. “He’s here. He might be an officer, but he sure doesn’t know how to sneak around.”

Dean nodded and rose to his feet along with Cas. Sam stepped over to them. “It’s time.” Cas spoke softly.

Dean kissed his brother on the lips one final time then hugged Cas. He hugged him tight then pulled far enough away to kissed him passionately on the lips. “I love you, Blue eyes.”

They walked into the open part of the living room and Dean took Sam’s hand as they stared at the door. He forced Cas to stand behind them. They waited. They could hear his footsteps crawl up the steps, then the doorknob turning, but the lock got in the way. After moment of silence Sam and Dean looked at each other one final time as they listen to Gabriel picking the lock. Then the door knob turn again.

_There was silence…_

**_***_ **


	49. I did this all for you.

 

The door creaked open, and all Cas could see was the foot of a shorter man walking into their home. He had a gun in front of him, looking around until he saw them.

“Put your hands were I can see them, ya bastards!” Gabriel yells, the anger seeping through his veins. Dean and Sam merely smile at each other, keeping Cas by their side. “I said, put your damn hands were I can see them!”

Dean does as he is told and puts his hands up, hiding Castiel behind him. “You too, Sam Winchester!”   

Sam was looking down at the floor as he slowly touches Cas’s hand, giving it a firm touch. “Sam, just do what he says.” Cas whispers, tears still flooding out like a river. No words were said, only a tiny smile, and a nod.

“I’m not scared to shoot! I’ll do it! I’m done playing your fucking games!” Gabriel shouts. “Now put your fucking hands up, you psychopath!” It was as if steam was coming out of his ears. Castiel looked up at his tallest lover, just in time to see him smile. Just in time to see his face one more time, before being pushed across the room, out of sight.

The silence was broken by the loud shot of a bullet, and the smacking of Sam’s body hitting the ground. “SAM!” Castiel yelled, in too much shock but to get up and run towards him. “You had Castiel behind you?! Were you planning on me accidentally killing him?!” Castiel heard Gabriel yell, getting closer to Dean.

“I knew you were sick, but I didn’t think you were _that_ messed up.” Gabe yells, putting his gun directly on Dean’s heart. “STOP IT!” Castiel yells, looking over at Gabriel while still sitting near Sam. “I’M THE ONE YOU SHOULD KILL NOT HIM!”

Gabriel looks from Dean to Cas, staring in anger. “That’s not you talking, Castiel. You and I both know that he needs to die!”

“THIS IS ME, GABRIEL! THIS IS WHO I AM AND WHO I ALWAYS WILL BE!” Castiel yells, looking back down at Sam, in tears. His blood was puddling under Cas’s feet. “No, Castiel this is what _these bastards_ have turned you into! They broke you into doing this! This isn’t you!”

“THERE NOT BASTARDS!” Castiel shouts throwing his fist on the ground. “Just take me and my lover to jail. Please, just let us live…” He whispered under his breath.

“Your lover? Your _lover_? This man is your _lover_?” Gabriel mocks, pressing the gun harder to Dean’s chest. “Yes, and so was Sam, and Meg, and Crowley. We all loved each other and you killed them all! You killed all my happiest! Don’t kill Dean! I truly love him.” Castiel begged his older brother, with true tears and emotion.

“So, you caused this? You tricked him into loving you?” Gabriel pushed Dean against the wall, still having his gun firmly pressed against him. “You’re the one that ruined my entire life? The one that killed my mother? The one that gave me these nasty scars? Was that all you?”

“NO THAT WASN’T HIM! THAT WAS—“

“Blue Eyes...” Dean whispers, a tear slipping from his eye. Castiel looked at Dean who turned his head to face Cas. “That’s not an answer Winchester. Answer me! Was it you?” Gabriel nearly spits in Dean’s face.

Dean just keeps smiling at Castiel with his hands still up. “SAY IT WINCHESTER OR I’LL SHOOT!” Gabriel screams.

“Bite me.”

The shot was loud, but so was the sound of Castiel pushing over Gabriel onto the fall. He had done it just in time. Dean laid on the floor grabbing his stomach, not his heart. “DEAN!” Castiel rushes over to his side and grabs his hand. “DEAN PLEASE, STAY WITH ME. I’M RIGHT HERE, STAY WITH ME.” Castiel shouts, putting pressure on the bullet hole as blood seeped through his fingers. “Ssssh…” Dean whispered brushing the sweat off Cas’s brow.

Gabriel was starting to get back up, as Castiel sobbed into Dean’s chest. “Dean please, stay with me! You’re the only person I have left! The only person I will ever love!”

Dean smiled, and used the last of his energy to kiss Cas’s head, and mouth the words ‘Blue Eyes.’

Gabriel stood behind Castiel, watching Dean’s eye close and body go limp. “I love you Dean! Please, come back! Come back! You said we were gonna die together! You promised it was going to go as planned! Dean, come back! Please, just come back…please…” He sobbed into Dean’s unmoving chest. Gabriel got behind Castiel, and grabbed at his arms. “NO! I’M STAYING HERE. HE ISN’T DEAD. HE’S JUST SLEEPING. HE LIKES TO SLEEP! PLEASE WAKE UP DEAN! I LOVE YOU, WAKE UP!”

Although it was a fight, Gabriel handcuffed Castiel’s hands together. “NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO! DEAN! DEAN, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE JUST WAKE UP! SAVE ME!”

Gabriel wrestled Castiel, trying to get out the door and into the police car without him running away. “SAM, DEAN, WAKE UP! WE WERE GONNA DIE TOGETHER, DON’T – DON’T GO!” Castiel screamed until his voice was raw. Gabriel somehow got him into the back of the police car, where he laid, banging his head against the window. He was all alone.

 

#$%^&*()(&%#@#%^&*(*&^%$#@

 

                Gabriel watched as more and more police lights came shinning through the night sky. He had done it. He got his brother back, and killed the people that needed to be killed. Maybe his story wasn’t 100% correct, but it was the only way for the S-D-M-C to go down in flames.

                Castiel was still in the back of his car, now asleep after the ambulance came. He told the cops that he was threatened by weapons, and had no other choice but to kill the Winchester’s to save himself and Castiel.

                “Officer Novak, you finally did it. You should be proud of yourself. Don’t know how you got yourself out of this one.” Officer Colt said, walking up to Gabriel and patting him on the back. Gabe nodded and looked back at Colt.

                “It’s over, now. It’s finally over.” Gabriel smiled, tears starting to form in his eyes. “They destroyed my life, and now I can finally be free.” Gabe said more to himself than to Officer Colt. The other officer nodded, “Novak?”

                “Yeah?” He questioned looking over at the other officer. “I’m just wondering, but why didn’t you call 9-1-1 after all this happened? I mean you just came here alone. Didn’t you think that was bit risky?”

                “It was a risk I was willing to take, Colt. It was a risk I was willing to take.” Gabriel smiled. The other Officer nodded, and started to walk back to his own cop car. “And Novak?”

                “Yes, Officer Colt?” Gabriel looked back at him. “Stay safe, okay?”

                “I will.” Gabe smirks, turning back around. He watched as the dead bodies were getting carried away. He watched as they all left the scene. As soon as he got back into his car, Castiel was still asleep. “Alright Cassie, we’re going to get you some help. I love you little brother. I did this all for you…” Gabriel sighs. Maybe that last part wasn’t all that true.


	50. Hello Darkness, My Old Friend (Epilogue)

                Castiel looked up at the ceiling. It was white, as it had been for months at the asylum. He finally gained the trust of the staff at the asylum, and was finally not in restraints. It was all part of his plan. He was going to get out of here today.

                ‘ _Today’s the day Blue Eyes…’_ He hears Dean say in his mind, and it makes him smile. His lover’s voice was still clear in his head.

                Cas chuckled to himself as he read through the letter he wrote to Gabriel in the months he had stayed in the asylum. He had read it over and over and over again in his head, making sure it was _perfect._ Making sure there was nothing that he left out.

                The only personal item Castiel had in his small room, was his tiny little angel statue that he stole from his house before he burned it to the ground. He smiles at himself, picking up remembering himself as a child with his father and with a laugh he tosses it against the wall. One of the black wings breaks off, the other cracked.

                It makes him only happier, getting on the bed and picking the broken wing up. All Cas had on was a pair of boxers. He hated clothes, and Dean told him in his head not to wear them

                His scarred skin on his thighs was raised, thick, and purple. The letters, ‘S,M,C’ that was craved is easily seen. He grinned, with tears in his eyes, not speaking a word. The silence spoke for him. ‘ _Thank you, Dean.’_ He thinks to himself, getting a steady grip on the sharp angel wing.

                Castiel laughed hard with tears, as he craved into his heart a giant ‘D.’ The blood dripped fast down his chest, and an alarm was sounded through the asylum. He could hear the footsteps approaching his room. ‘ _I’m coming Dean.’_ Cas smiled looking down at what he down, as it began to blur.

And like that his bright blue eyes shut for good.

 

!@#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+

 

Gabriel, Balthazar, Michael, and Lucifer all stood at the cemetery where Castiel was buried. He didn’t have a funeral. He didn’t get to have one.

                “At least, I saved him from the true murders.” Gabe says with a half-smile. The three other brothers look at him, nodding.

 “You did the right thing, Gabriel. He just couldn’t take it anymore. It’s understandable. His whole life was him just being stuck somewhere against his own will.” Michael said, looking at his brother. Gabriel bites his bottom lip and nods. “Yeah…”

“Gabriel, don’t get too down on yourself. You saved him the worst part of his life. That’s all you could have done.” Balthazar adds on. Gabriel doesn’t reply, and looks down at Cas’s gravestone as if his hand was going to pop out of the ground like in the movie ‘ _Carrie.’_

“I mean, these guys probably raped the boy every day. It’s not like he had could have like it there.” Balthazar continues. “I know—“

“I’m gonna go home guys…” Gabriel cuts Lucifer off, turning around. “Want some company?” Balthy asks. “No, I – I just need some time to myself. That’s all. I’ll call you guys; maybe get a beer or something later, okay?” Gabriel smiles through his teeth.

The three brothers’ nod as Gabriel begins to walk to his car, getting to his apartment. When he opens the door, he finds a letter on the ground as if it was slipped under his front door. “What the hell?”

He picks it up, walking over to his kitchen table and sitting down. When he opens it to see tiny spots of blood on the paper, he doesn’t know what to think, but he reads it anyway.

 

‘ _Gabriel,_

_Hello Darkness, my old friend. Some hero, aren’t you? That’s all I hear around here. I should be glad I was ‘saved.’ Bet everyone’s saying that, right? Even you, I assume; Gabriel Novak, the man that ‘saved’ his little brother; his weak, timid, sensitive, and depressed little brother. Only if they knew the truth, just as I know you do. I wish they knew the true story. That you were killing not in defense, but in anger. Maybe you thought you were saving the 14 year old boy that you knew, but you weren’t. You were killing your little brother instead, killing his happiness; his joy._

_I thought you should know the truth, after murdering the man I loved for things he had not even done. Dean Winchester did not kill our mother, or burn our house. Nor did Sam, Meg, or Crowley._

_I did._

_And I hope that every time you look at your scars you think of me; my sobbing face, the face of you sucking the life out of me. I hope you think of me, every time you look in the mirror and think about how **you** saved the man that **actually** destroyed your life. How you saved the person that stabbed your own mother to death, the person that almost killed you. I hope I haunt all your dreams, and haunt you for the rest of your damn life._

_I had a choice Gabriel. I could have left at any point and gone back home; but I stayed. Because they loved me, and treated me right. You **never** did. I didn’t need to be saved. I was no monster. The true monster is you. The true murderer is you. _

_I know you won’t be able to tell anyone about this letter, because it says the truth. I hope that this secret kills you from the inside out; knowing you are the reason for what is about to happen. For killing your own brother._

_-Blue Eyes’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :) I hope you enjoyed this whole story through all of it's madness.


End file.
